RRB & PPG One Shots!
by Gothic with a side of Mystery
Summary: Normal pairings, one shots. Using different songs and sayings, little scenes of how things play out between the RRB and PPG. First up the greens!*new chapter* Blues are up!
1. Let me love you

_Baby I just don't get it. Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smell the perfume… the make up on his shirt. You don't believe his stories. You know they're all lies. Bad as you are, you stick around._

Buttercup hangs up more shirts and with each shirt she can smell the different perfume and see the make up. She knows for a fact its not hers. She doesn't wear perfume or make up. How could any of that end up on Mitch's clothes then?

"Hey babe, I'm home," Mitch calls, wandering back to his and Buttercup's room. Buttercup quickly hides the pain she was feeling from earlier and fakes a smile.

"Hey Mitch, how did this make up get on your clothes? And why does it smell like perfume?" Buttercup asks as nicely as she possibly can. Mitch doesn't even blink or show a sign of lying.

"Babe, you know at practice all these crazy fan girls come and attack us," Mitch answers, quickly and smiling sweetly at Buttercup. It was true, Buttercup knew that any girl at their college would die for a chance to be with Mitch. He was a star player on the football team and girls lined up to watch them practice. But shouldn't the make up and perfume be on his football uniform instead of his clothes? Buttercup just lets it go. She kisses his cheek and smiles back.

"Right, the stupid whores who throw themselves at you," Buttercup says, still hiding the pain she is feeling. Mitch just smiles at her. Later on after Mitch heads out to hang out with some friends, Buttercup calls up her best friend, Butch. Its funny they'd end up best friends after hating each other but now Buttercup can't imagine life with out him. Butch answers right away and Buttercup starts her rant. Butch sighs and listens. He tries to comforts her. Butch knows the drill now. Mitch cheats on her, Buttercup gets upset and calls him, and Butch just tries to be a good friend. Even if he thinks he'd be better for her.

_And I just don't know why. If I was your man… baby, you'd never worry bout what I'd do. I'd be coming home back to you every night doing you right. You're the type of woman, deserves good things. Fist full of diamonds, hand full of rings. Baby, you're a star. I just wanna show you, you are._

"Hey babe, just want to wish you luck and give you this," Mitch says, pulling Buttercup off to the side. Her eyes light up with excitement. Mitch hardly ever do this before her soccer matches. He said it was because he didn't want to distract her. Something in her mind though nagged at her.

She opens the envelope and out falls a cheesy good luck card and a cheap ring. One of those rings that look like plastic even though they're not. And the diamond is small and fake. A really cheap, fake ring. Buttercup smiles anyways and hugs Mitch, telling him how much she appreciates it. Mitch leaves and Butch slowly walks in.

"Hey BC, good luck out there," He says, smiling at her. "Trust me you'll need it with how much you suck at playing soccer," Butch teases her. Buttercup laughs and punches his chest.

"You'll be eating those words when I kick the other team's ass," She says, sticking her tongue out at him. Butch laughs.

"I know. I really came back here to give you this. I actually bought it and didn't steal it for once," Butch says, pulling a small velvet box out of his back pocket. Her eyes widen. All her life, she has known Butch and he never does anything like this. She slowly opens it and sees a small diamond bracelet with a star on it. Butch flips over the star to show Buttercup the inscription he had put on it. "You're a star and you know it. Here's a little reminder though :P". Buttercup smiles and eagerly jumps into Butch's arms.

"Thank you," She squeals. Butch's eyes widen.

"Did you just squeal?" He asks her.

"Did not," She yells as she pulls away and punched him again. They both laugh and go their separate ways, getting ready for Buttercup's game.

_You should let me love you. Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Baby, good love and protection. Make me your selection. Show you the way loves supposed to be. Baby you should let me love you. Love you, love you, love you._

This time its worse. This time she came to his house, face red from anger. This time she had proof Mitch was cheating on her. Blossom actually saw him and took a picture. Buttercup was holding that picture in her fist as she stood on his doorstep. Butch watched as Buttercup used every swear word she knew to describe Mitch.

"Hey Buttercup, calm down. I hate that mother fucking bitch as much as you do. Let me go beat his ass for you," Butch offers, rubbing Buttercup's back. She buries her face into his chest and sighs.

"No, no. That whore screwing two timing bitch deserves worse then us beating him up but I guess it wouldn't be worth our time," Buttercup mutters into Butch's shoulders.

"You're gonna leave him this time right? I'm tired of seeing you hurt, BC. Hell, I could love you better then he could. And I would if you'd let me," Butch whispers into her hair.

"You're only saying that because you're my best friend, Butch. I should probably dump his ass and move on but I won't," Buttercup says.

"Stop giving him all these chances. Let someone else love you, love you right," Butch tells her.

"I will fucking stop giving him all these wasted chances. Just not right now. Cause when I try to break up with me, the bastard will start sweet talking me and I'll fall for it again," Buttercup admits. Butch sighs, wishing Buttercup would just give him a fucking chance to lover her.

_Listen, you're true beauty's description. Look so good that it hurts. You're a dime plus 99. And it's a shame, don't even know what you're worth. Everywhere you go, they stop and stare. Cause you're bad and it shows. From your head to your toes. Out of control, baby you know._

When Buttercup lets herself look nice, she'll take your breath away. It has happened to Butch numerous times. He's stopped breathing from staring at her so long that it hurt, like he was suffocating. He hated how much she affected him but he wouldn't trade it for anything. He notices the way all the jocks, nerds, hell all the guys will stop and stare at Buttercup at school dances. Or when she is at practice, or at the beach, or out clubbing.

They all know that if they mess with her, they'll never be able to have children from her swift kick to their balls. Yet its hard not to want someone like her. Beauty and brawns. She does have some brains too. Maybe not as much as her sister but enough. She was truly beautiful and they all knew it.

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Baby, good love and protection. Make me your selection. Show you the way loves supposed to be. Baby you should let me… you deserve better. You know you deserve better. We should be together, baby. With me and you its whatever, girl. So can we make this thing ours?_

Butch knows Buttercup is getting closer to letting Mitch go. Butch has done so much protecting lately and he even got to kiss her a couple times. Sure, she kissed back and liked it but yet she still went back to Mitch. Butch just wanted her to realize he was offering her love, good love unlike Mitch. Hell, he has told her countless times that they should be together. They were so close, it would just be labeling the sexual tension between them. He'd give her everything she deserves and more. If only she'd let him love her.

A/N: And there is a greens one shot. If you have a suggestion for a song or saying for a one shot just comment it or message it to me and I'll try to write it up. The song is let me love you by Mario. I don't own it or the powerpuff girls. I'll post more drabbles later. Thanks, I hope you liked it!


	2. The reason

_I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go. That I just want you to know. I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you._

Boomer sits down on his bed and lets his head falls into his hands. Gently rubbing his face, he recalls that had happened that day. Hassling kids, listening to his brothers, stealing things, all the usual things he did every day. Boomer was never proud of the things he did. Robbing banks, hurting others, etc. Today was worse though. He was just starting to become friends with Bubbles and he had to go and ruin it. Turns out, he could get along great with Bubbles. She was so quick to forgive but now Boomer doesn't know if Bubbles will forgive him.

Boomer throws his pillow angrily at the wall. He recalls what he said when he snapped on Bubbles. "You're just the cute one. You're pretty much useless. The cute stupid little blond that everyone likes but really has no purpose." That what he yelled at Bubbles. All she was trying to do was cheer him up. His brothers had just walked all over him and she came to pick up the pieces. What did he do in return? He caused her to cry and run away. She didn't need to say it. Boomer already knew. Bubbles hated him. Then it hit Boomer, he need to change. Boomer never meant to hurt Bubbles. He needed to change. He'll start over, be a better person. Boomer would make things right again, and he knew he owed it all to Bubbles.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you. Its something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through. I wish I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears. That why I need you to hear. I've a found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you. And the reason is you. And the reason is you. And the reason is you._

Boomer quickly flew over to Bubbles' house. He knew right away where her room was, so he flew right to her window. Only a couple hours had passed since he hurt her feelings. Boomer was ready to swallow his pride and apologize to her, to try and make things better. As he reached her window, he could her sniffling and sobs. His blue eyes roamed her room to find Bubbles curled up in a ball, still crying. Boomer wanted to go to her and hold her, wipe her tears away and tell her everything would be fine. But he froze with fear, with realization that he did this to her. Boomer flew away, ashamed at what he had done to her. He regretted it a lot. He never meant to hurt her this bad.

Boomer knew he would live with the knowledge of what he had done to Bubbles for the rest of his life. It would always be there, haunting him. The image of her sadness forever burned into his memories. He looked back over his shoulder towards Bubbles' house and said, "I'm gonna change, Bubbles. I swear I'll be a better person. Thanks to you."

_I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go. That I just want you to know. I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you. I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do. And the reason is you._

Weeks later, Boomer has stayed true to his words. He no longer roams the school halls, looking for his next victim. Robbing banks with his brothers or torturing innocent little animals is no longer on his daily to do list. Instead he helps others. Boomer started standing up for the kids who got picked on, warning the places that his brothers were coming, saving cats who where stuck in trees, and getting the lost puppies to their homes.

Boomer didn't talk to Bubbles though. He tried to build up the courage to go and talk to her but every time he saw her, all the courage he could muster flew away. Boomer would stand there, frozen and staring at her. The words he wanted to tell her wouldn't form on his tongue. The instant regret of hurting her came back as well. Boomer would force himself to look away and hang his head in shame.

Walking home one day, Boomer was only thinking of Bubbles and how to tell her how sorry he was when he heard crying. He instantly started to look for the source of crying. A little girl was huddled by a tree, head in her hands, tears coming down fast. Boomer felt sorry for the little girl and went over to help her.

"Hey there, are you alright?" He asked the girl as he crouched down by her. She lifted her head and her eyes widen in fear. She tried backing up farther into the tree even though it was impossible.

"Y-you're one of the r-rowdy ruff boys," The girl stuttered, obviously scared. Boomer just smiled kindly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Boomer. I'm the good one. I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to help you if you'd let me," Boomer said, offering his hand. Little did he know, a certain blue powerpuff was watching him from a distant. A slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she watched the scene before her.

"I lost my mommy," The little girl said, looking around Boomer at the park. Boomer stands up, pulling the little girl with him.

"Well, let's go find her then," Boomer said, lifting the girl up to hold her. Bubbles knew the little girl's mom, in fact she was helping the mom to find the girl. So she went and got the mom, still amazed at how helpful Boomer was being. Boomer and the little girl were walking all around the park, looking for the girl's mom. They looked everywhere and Boomer was starting to worry the girl's mom had left the park already when Bubbles and the girl's mom came running up.

"Oh my baby girl, thank you for finding her," The girl's mom yelled, taking the girl into her arms. She hugged Boomer and Boomer awkwardly hugged her back. He never had affection shown to him like this. The girl and her mother smiled before leaving and Boomer could only glance up at Bubbles.

"That was really nice you know," Bubbles says with a smile.

"Yeah well I couldn't just leave her there," Boomer says shrugging.

"I've never actually seen you be all nice and sweet," Bubbles says, turning to face Boomer better. Boomer swallowed and looked up into Bubbles' light blue eyes.

"Well, after snapping on you … I started to think and well you inspired me to change. To be someone better. You're the reason I'm trying to be so nice," Boomer says shyly. Bubbles' smile widen as she excitedly hugged Boomer and kissed his cheek. Boomer smiled widely and held Bubbles in his arms, glad that she was his reason to change.

A/N: Here's a one-shot for the blues. Gopottergo11 suggested this song and I think it worked perfectly for the blues… So, this one is for you gopottergo11. The song is, The reason by Hoobastank. Hope you enjoyed it. Please still let me know any suggestions for songs/sayings you'd like and what pairing you want. Read and Review!


	3. Shakespeare

_I saw you there. So beautiful. You stopped and stared. So magical. Then you asked me for my name and we took an uptown train. Before you leave, get up to go. I wanna know… Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley? Watching movies on Sunday? Do you like kissing when its raining? Making faces in the station? Do you like, I need to know, what do you like? Before you go. _

Blossom sighs as she enters the train station. There is never anyone to mess with or at least talk to. If Bubbles or Buttercup were here, they'd be making faces at each other just for the fun. Blossom rubs her eyes and looked up to see a familiar red hat. Brick Jojo. He must have seen her too cause he stopped walking and Blossom was sure he was staring at her. Brick never said much and no one knew what he liked but Blossom was sure he didn't like her. Even if she did like him just a bit. What she didn't know was how beautiful Brick thought she was.

"Pinky," Brick said, standing next her.

"Brick," Blossom gave her usual greeting in the same cold voice she always did.

"Never thought you'd be the one to take a train," Brick says, looking at her.

"I could say the same for you," Blossom fires back. Brick just rolls his eyes. Blossom doesn't think about it and sticks her tongue out at him like she would Buttercup. Blossom laughs.

"What's so funny?" Brick asks.

"I just remembered how my sisters and I make faces at each other in the train station," Blossom said, turning away.

"So you like making faces in the station?" Brick asks.

"Don't you?" Blossom asks, as the both of them get on the uptown train. Brick just shrugs. "What do you like?" Blossom asks. Again Brick just shrugs before sticks his tongue out at Blossom. Blossom laughs and joins in at making faces at each other. The face making contest continues through the whole ride and casually scooting closer together. Neither noticed how close they had gotten until they heard a bunch of awes and Blossom turned away blushing. Then Brick just kept asking her questions about herself and Blossom happily answered to avoid awkward silence.

_You walk me home. So wonderful. It starts to snow. Its incredible. Now we're walking up my street. And you slowly turn to me. You're three inches from my lips. But before we do this. Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley? Watching movies on Sunday? Do you like kissing when its raining? Making faces in the station? What do you like, I need to know, what do you like? Before you go, oh oh._

Blossom prepares for the long walk home. She tightens the scarf around her neck and fastens the earmuffs on her head. A long lonely walk home in the middle of winter. Oh how wonderful was all Blossom could think and quite sarcastically too.

"Walking home alone, pinky?" A deep rough voice asks from behind her. She turns around to see the chest of one Brick Jojo.

"I don't know, Bricky, feel like joining me?" She teases. Brick just shrugs and then a second later he nods. Blossom laughs and starts walking with Brick by her side. He glances down at their hands. So close to each other and yet so far apart. They walked, chatting about anything and everything. The walks seemed a lot shorter having someone to walk with. Snow starts fall. Brick blinks up at the sky as the snow falls in his face. Blossom laughs, catching a few snowflakes on her tongue. Brick finally decided he'd tried and hold her hand. He turns slowly to face her and realize their lips are so close. He leans in and she does to. They were so close to kissing when Blossom suddenly pulls away, blinking her pink eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. Its not that I don't want to kiss you because I do. Its just I don't know anything about you. You never let on about anything. Like what you like or anything," Blossom starts rambling. Brick nods and smiles, thinking back to what he could tell her.

"I like making faces in the train station with you," Brick says with a smile. Blossom laughs and grabs his hand as they continue to walk to her house. Playfully teasing each other all the way.

_Show me the place where you come from and the places you dream of. I wanna know everything you are. But, before we get that far. What do you like, I need to know. What do you like, before you go. Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley? Watching movies on Sunday? Do you like kissing when its raining? Making faces in the station? What do you like?_ _Cause I like Shakespeare. Jeff Buckley. Watching movies on Sunday. Kissing when its raining. Making faces in the station. What do you like? Yeah. Yeah. Yeah._

The winter came and went, slowly Blossom and Brick grew closer together. They loved to tease each other. Brick found himself talking more and more. Their favorite pass time was making faces in the train station on their way home. However, Blossom knew she knew very little about Brick and he knew just about everything about her. It always hit her, especially during times like this. When they're sitting on a park bench, she is resting her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist, and their free hands holding each other.

"So, where is it do you want to go again?" Brick asks.

"No. Where is it that you dream of going? I tell you everything and you tell me nothing. I want to know where you come from, where you want to go. I want to know everything about you. You already know I like Shakespeare, Jeff Buckley, kissing in the rain, and making faces in the station," Blossom says, lifting her head to look up at him. Brick chuckles a little bit.

"Glad we have awhile," Brick says. Blossom looks at him confused. "Cause I guess I should tell you everything now," Brick says with a smile that makes Blossom melts. She smiles back and looks at him eagerly as he starts to tell her everything he likes.

A/N: The song is Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove and the pairing is the reds. Hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this one based off a suggestion by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude. Up next is the greens! Read and Review!


	4. The story of us

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us. How we met and the sparks flew instantly. People would say they're the lucky ones. I used to know my place was the spot next to you. Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat. Cause lately I don't even know what page your on. Oh, a simple complication. Miscommunications lead to fall out. So many things that I wish you knew. So many walls up, I can't break through. Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking. And I'm dying to know, is it killing you like its killing me? Yeah. And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate. When it all broke down and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

The first time Butch and Buttercup met outside of their constantly battling was at Princess Morebucks' party. Princess was crushing on Butch hard and Butch was using it to his advantage. Buttercup was forced to go to be "fun-loving" and a "good citizen" by her sister. She was getting punch when someone bumped into her.

"Oh I'm sor- on second thought I'm not sorry Butterbutt," Butch says with a smirk. Buttercup just smirks back.

"Right and I won't feel sorry when I punch you in the face," Buttercup shot back. Butch laughed and Buttercup joined. The sparks were flying as if these two were destined to be together. Princess saw it all from the corner of her eye, broke what she was holding and stormed off screaming.

Soon after, Butch and Buttercup were an item. Everyone knew it. They just went together so well. Butch was never far from Buttercup and Buttercup loved being in her spot beside Butch. Butch loved PDA but he didn't show it to much because he knew Buttercup didn't like it. Though he knew she'd always be by his die. Everyone always looked at them and muttered, "Look at them. They're the lucky ones."

But one fight ended that all. It was stupid. They fought over who was stronger and things just got blown out of proportion. Butch and Buttercup both know how to hold a grudge. Now Butch is the life of the party. Everyone loves him and Buttercup looks around for a place to fit in. She glances at Butch and sighs. Why couldn't they just talk? It was killing her and she regretted fighting with him. She wished she could tell him everything. How sorry she is, how wrong she was, how much she want him back. Now it looks like her love story is ended. Buttercup sighed at how much she sounded like Bubbles. Love fucking sucks.

_Next chapter. How'd we end up this way? See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy. And you're doing your best to avoid me. I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us. How I was loosing my mind when I saw you here but you held your pride like you should have held me. Oh, I'm scared to see the ending. Why are we pretending this is nothing? I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how. I've never heard silence quite this loud. Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking. And I'm dying to know, is it killing you like its killing me? I don't know what to say since a twist of fate. When it all broke down and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. _

It was that time of year again. Another party thrown by Princess. That meant everybody would be there, including him. Him being Butch. Just the thought of seeing Butch again made her pull at her clothes. She always wanted him to notice her again but she couldn't admit that to him. So instead she'd stop pulling at her clothes and try to appear busy. Dancing with her sisters, hanging out with Mitch, or something.

Butch always noticed Buttercup out of the corner of his eye. He always wanted to go and talk to her, win her over again but then he would prove her right. He'd be the one giving in. Buttercup would expect that and Butch wasn't ready to let her win yet. So instead of talking to her like he desperately wanted to, he avoided her as much as possible. Surrounding himself with his brothers, friends, hell even teachers. He always did his best to avoid Buttercup when she was around.

All the avoiding was driving Buttercup crazy. She knew Butch would be the one to hold his pride. So was she. Her pride stopped her from marching up to him, telling him what was on her mind, and apologizing to him. But her pride didn't stop her from wishing that instead of holding his pride, he would hold her in his arms the way he used to. Back when they weren't just Butch and Buttercup. They were _Butch&Buttercup._ Buttercup was slowly getting tired of pretending that this fight between them was nothing. She was dying to tell him how much she missed him. Buttercup just didn't know how to. The silence between them was growing and to both of them it was way to loud. Almost deafening.

Buttercup walked around the crowded party. She knew where Butch was. She was wishing she was with him. At least he would make her feel better about this stupid party. All of this party made her realize more how much Butch meant to her. Unfortunately, their little love story looked like it was ending. Instead of being all lovey dovey with Butch she was putting up with Princess' annoying teasing. Buttercup just wanted to show that whore who was boss and kick her ass. But she was dying inside to much to actually do that.

_This is looking like a contest of who can act like they care less. But I liked it better when you were on my side. The battle is in your hands now but I would lay my armor down if you'd say you rather love then fight. So many things that you wish I knew but the story of us might be ending soon. Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking. And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me. Yeah. I don't know what to say since a twist of fate. When it all broke down and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now. And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me. Yeah. I don't want know what to say since a twist of fate. Cause we are going down. And the story of us looks like a tragedy now. The end. _

In the hallways at school, Butch just started pushing past Buttercup. Buttercup purposely tripped him. They were setting each other up to fail. Everyone knew they were have a contest. It was like a game to them. Hey let's see who can care less. Buttercup didn't like the contest. She hated it. If Butch would say hey I want us to be like we were, you know in that uh love thing again. She would instantly drop her fake distaste act for him instantly and crawl back into his arms.

Butch was dying to tell her that. He was wishing to tell her so much. How he missed her. How he loved her. How he wanted and need her. But both of them knew their love story would be ending soon. It just seemed like their little world was falling down around them and there was nothing they could do to stop it anymore. Neither of them would swallow their pride to go and talk to each other. And all of this awkwardness was killing them both. Their love story was more like a tragedy with a sad ending.

A/N: And there is Buttercup's and Butch's sad love story. The song is The story of us by Taylor Swift. This song was also suggested by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude. So hope all of you enjoyed it. Please still Read & Review. Suggestions still welcomed : )


	5. He could be the one

_Smooth talking. So rocking. He's got everything that a girl's wanting. Guitar cutie, he plays it groovy. And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid. Think I'm really falling for his smile. Get butterflies when he says my name. He's got something special. He's got something special. The way that he's looking at me. I wanna get all sentimental. He's got something special. He's got something special. I can hardly breathe. Something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one. Oh. Oh. Oh. He could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one. Oh. Oh. Oh._

"Hey Bubbles, what's up?" A voice calls out from behind Bubbles. She turns around to face a boy with deep blue eyes, shaggy blond hair, and guitar on his knees that he is quietly strumming. Bubbles instantly tunes into the music he is playing. Not long she realizes she is swaying to the music, frozen in place, and still haven't answered him. "Bubbles, you ok?" He asks, looking up at her from his spot perched on a step in front of the school. There he goes saying her name. Bubbles feels giddy as the butterflies build up in her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm great. That's a beautiful song you're playing, Boomer," Bubbles says, sitting down next to him.

"Well, a beautiful girl inspired me to write it," Boomer says, smiling sweetly. Bubbles blushes, loving his smile. It was so sweet and innocent looking. She loved it. Bubbles loved almost anything about Boomer from his looks to his personality.

"Who?" Bubbles asks, thinking about all the pretty girls in their school. Any of them could be the one Boomer was writing songs about. Bubbles' happy mood sadden slightly but she could never be to sad with Boomer nearby.

"Now if I told you, where would the fun in the mystery be?" Boomer asks with a side smirk. Bubbles giggled and scooted closer to Boomer. She could almost rest her head on his shoulder if she wasn't to shy. Boomer smiled and continue to strum away on his guitar.

_He's lightning. Sparks are flying. Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and I'm going crazy about him lately. And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing. Think I'm really digging on his vibe. He really blows me away. He's got something special. He's got something special. The way that he's looking at me. I wanna get all sentimental. He's got something special. He's got something special. I can hardly breathe. Something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one. Oh. Oh. Oh. He could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one. Oh. Oh. Oh. _

For the next couple days, everywhere Bubbles went she was in a day. She kept zoning out and getting lost in her daydreams. All of them involving a blond rowdy ruff. He was always on her mind. A goofy little smile would appear on her face and her heart would skip a beat then start racing as fast as possible. Bubbles would sit down and hum the song she had heard Boomer playing. Everything he did just amazed. Boomer was so content with just playing music and living life that Bubbles wanted to join him. Bubbles sighed contently and continued to zone out about Boomer.

_And he's got a way of making me feel like everything I do is perfectly fine. The stars are aligned when I'm with him. And that's all into him. He's got something special. He's got something special. And the way he's looking at me. I wanna get all sentimental. He's got something special. He's got something special. I can hardly breathe. Something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one. Oh. Oh. Oh. He could be the one. He could be the one. He could be the one. Oh. Oh. Oh. _

Bubbles was helping the teachers out by carrying stuff to the spare closet downstairs. She had box after box piled on. Bubbles took a deep breath and started to slowly walk. Trying her best not to drop a box, Bubbles balanced the boxes. Boxes wiggled and wobbled. It seemed like the boxes were out to fall no matter how hard Bubbles tried to hold them.

"Hey Bubbles," Boomer called out, startling Bubbles and causing her to drop all of the boxes.

"Oh shoot," Bubbles mutters, quickly kneeling down to pick up all the boxes. Boomer runs over, guitar on his back, laughing slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya," Boomer says, helping Bubbles pick up the boxes.

"Oh no, I'm such a klutz I would have dropped them anyway," Bubbles says, smiling at Boomer, reaching for a box. Boomer smiles back, reaching for the same box. As they both lean in to grab the box, their heads knock into each other.

"Ow," They both say, sitting back and holding their heads with their hands. Then they burst out laughing.

"So anyway," Boomer starts, still laughing slightly, "I was wondering if you want to go out sometime?" Bubbles eyes widen and she smiles widely.

"I'd love to," Bubbles answers.

A/N: Here's another blues one-shot. The song is He could be the one by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana which was suggested by LizzieLuvsRRB who has suggested many great songs. So, a lot of these will be dedicated to her. Read and Review!


	6. Ex Player

_I gotta tell, I gotta tell, I gotta tell, I gotta tell. I gotta tell everybody. You're my only shawty. Girl, you're incredible. I gotta let you know that you're my only girl. Make a thug tell the whole world. You came into my life when I was out of time and you gave the kind of love to turn the player's life around._

Brick Jojo had a reputation. He was the second biggest player of Townsville high. Next to his brother, Butch. Brick could get with any girl he wanted and he wanted about every girl in school. Shame wasn't something Brick felt. Not until he saw her. The shy nerdy Blossom. Brick never realized how hot Blossom grew up to be. She was no longer small. Still had long red hair and pink eyes to match. But now… he couldn't think of how to describe her. He just new he wanted her. He'd scream out to the world if he had to. Brick just had to get Blossom. Hell, he would even considering changing his player status for her.

_The little things you do got me so into you. More than you could ever know. Cause girl I'm usually the type of guy to cheat. But you make this player want to settle down. She's my shawty. The only one I call my baby. She got the love that drives me crazy. I gotta let the world know. Hey she's my shawty. Hey she's my shawty. She's my shawty. The only one I call my baby. She came along in time to save me. I'm letting all the girls know. Hey she's my shawty. Hey she's my shawty. _

Brick was memorized by how her eyes would roam and trace the pages of the books she read. Or how when she was nervous or hiding something she sucks in her bottom lip. Or how she casually tugged and messed with her hair when she was bored in the middle of the class. Blossom made everything so easy, so classy, so beautiful and Brick wanted to be apart of it. He'd zone out staring at her.

"You know staring at me is really creepy and rude," Blossom's voice pulled Brick out of his head. Brick just laughed realizing it was only the girl that had been running through his mind lately.

"Well darlin, I think its flattering actually," Brick said casually, leaning back in his seat. Blossom raised an eyebrow. "You gotta have something that I like for me to stare. And you definitely got something babe, my baby," Brick finished.

"My baby?" Blossom asks, clearly amused as she looks up at Brick.

"You're the only one I call that," Brick says, smirking.

"That's not what I hear," Blossom responds.

"Well whatever you're hearing is bullshit and the people you hear it from are idiots. Cause its true. You got me goin crazy," Brick tells her. Blossom lets her eyes look go up and down Brick once as she sucks in her bottom lip.

"You look sane to me," Blossom says very quietly.

"Trust me, without you I'm goin crazy," Brick responds. Blossom chews on her bottom lip slightly and then stops. She looks up into Brick's face and very gently and very quickly presses her lips against his. "And you just saved my sanity," Brick says, smirking more before capturing her lips with his again.

_Yo, I'm gonna tell her like this. Check it out. I gotta tell. I gotta tell. I gotta tell. I gotta tell. Every stage I sing on, the girls be goin' crazy. But you don't have to worry. I'm telling them you're my baby. You got me sprung. I'm spending all my time with you. With you. It feels so good to say that I'm in love with you. With you. What would I do if I were to lose you? Its something that I don't wanna know. She got the body of a stripper. Yeah. The mind of a teacher. Damn. So mama make this vow that I'm never gonna leave her._

Over the next few weeks, Brick was chasing after Blossom as hard as he could. He'd try to steal a kiss from her and she'd turn her head away, making him kiss her cheek. She'd tease him about being a player and how he probably didn't have a brain. Brick would prove her wrong and tease her about being a nerd. They hung out with each other basically everyday but every time he'd ask her out on a real date she'd turn him down. Always saying he had plenty of girls who he could take out on dates. It seemed like she never believed him when he told her she was the only one he wanted.

Finally after practically begging her to go out with him, thankfully not on his knees, she agreed to go out with him. Brick was so excited. He was sure it was gonna be the best day of his life. Brick takes her out to this little diner that he used to go with his brothers, before the big player days. Hell, he still goes cause the girls follow him. They love it when he participates in the karaoke but he didn't plan on joining tonight. Brick just wanted a nice evening with Blossom.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of the quaint little diner. She couldn't believe Brick would take her to someplace like this. Blossom thought they'd go somewhere she'd hate. Somewhere like the clubs she heard he hung out in. Blossom never doubted them since Brick always had a way to get girls.

"This place is amazing," Blossom says as the sit down.

"I know right," Brick says, sitting down across from her. An elderly woman walks out from behind the counter and smile spreads across her face as she sees Brick sitting down.

"Brick, darling boy, are you going to be singing tonight? The girls here all come to see you," The lady says, patting Brick's shoulder, as she looks at all the over excited fan girls occupying her little diner.

"I don't know. I'm kind of on an important date right now," Brick says, glancing between the lady and the Blossom.

"No, its alright Brick. Go sing," Blossom says, shooing him towards the stage. Brick slowly made his way onto the stage and the girls already started screaming. Brick smiled at them but he was really only looking at Blossom. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time.

"Alright, I'm going to sing a song called Break my heart by Nolan Funk," Brick says as the band starts to play the song. The whole time it was if he was singing to Blossom and all the other girls could tell and instantly backed off of Brick. Some glared at her but Blossom ignored them. Brick knew Blossom was the one for him already as he walked back to her. He was curved beyond compared. She pulled of mini skirts and tight tops. She was amazingly hot, wonderfully beautiful. Plus she was smarter than teachers. Brick knew he was one lucky guy. And he was never gonna let Blossom go. At least now without a fight.

_Yeah. Yeah she is my shawty. Got me goin crazy. Make a player wanna hang it up and call her baby. I just can't explain it. Thinkin bout her lately. L.O.V.E. Love me got me feelin so amazing. Oh yes lil mama. I promise lovin and only in love with you. Haha. I prolla gon have a baby or to marry you. You. You listen to me boo. Boo. You know you my girl. Oh no. wait take that back cause you're my world. She's my shawty. The only one I call my baby. She got the love that drives me crazy. I gotta let the world know. Hey she's my shawty. Hey she's my shawty. She's my shawty. The only one I call my baby. She came along in time to save me. I'm letting all the girls know. Hey she's my shawty. Hey she's my shawty. She's my shawty. _

Blossom and Brick went on more and more dates. Blossom now was the only thought on Brick's mind. He knew for a fact he was in love with her. Brick wasn't sure how Blossom felt about him but it sure made him felt amazing. He was floating, walking on air. Brick had to tell her. He couldn't keep hiding how he was feeling. So he climbed the tree next to her window. Brick knocked on her window. She walked over and opened it.

"Brick, what are you doing?" Blossom asks, staring at Brick. He jumped into her room.

"I gotta tell you something," Brick says, quickly recovering from falling into her room. "Look, Blossom. I can you promise you this. Either you're gonna have my baby first or I'm gonna marry you first," Brick said.

"Huh?" Blossom asks, looking at him confused. Brick took a deep breath and looked at him again.

"I mean I love you. One day I'm going to marry you and have a family," Brick says. Blossom eyes widen and she quickly jumped into his arms. She kissed him as passionately as she could.

_She's the only one I trust. The only one I call my baby. The only one I love. She got the love that drives me crazy. The only one that's got my back. I gotta let the world know. The only one I'm with. Hey she's my shawty. I'm shakin all my chicks. Hey she's my shawty. The only one I'll never leave. She's my shawty. The only one I call my baby. She came along in time to save me. I'm letting all the girls know. Hey she's my shawty. Hey she's my shawty. You know I never thought I'd say this but this player is done._

A couple years passed and Blossom has been the only girl in Brick's life. Brick found out he could trust her with anything. Secrets about his brothers, his feelings, and just about anything. Blossom gets chills when he calls her my baby and she is the only one Brick has ever called my baby. Brick is the happiest man alive or so he thinks. All he thinks about is her love. It drives him crazy but since she loves him it keeps him sane.

When Butch was arrested and Boomer fell deathly sick, Blossom was there to support him. She had his back the whole time. Brick was stronger with Blossom behind him. He thanked her for helping his family get through such hard times. Without her, he was sure they would have fallen apart.

Brick's player status quickly disappeared. All the girls that use to dangle from his arm are all but a distant memory now. He was shocked to see it. He was even more shocked to say it. And this is what he said exactly.

"Blossom, I can't believe I'm saying this but this player is done. I'm one girl kind of guy now and you're that one girl I want. Please oh please marry me?"

Blossom happily accepted and had her fairytale ending where she lived happily ever after.

**A/N And there is a cute little Brick/Blossom one shot. The song is Ex Player by Stevie Hoang. The song was suggested by… LizzieLuvsRRB. Thank You. I never heard this song before and now I love it. Up next a greens one shot. Yay!**


	7. Tonight I'm Loving You

_I know you want me. I made it obvious that I want you too. So put it on me. Let's remove the space between me and you. Now rock your body. Oh! Damn, I like the way that you move. So give it to me. Uh oh. Cause I already know what you wanna do. Here's the situation. Been to every nation. Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do. You know my motivation. Given my reputation. Please excuse me. I don't mean to be rude. But tonight I'm loving you. Oh, you know that tonight I'm loving you. Oh, you know that tonight I'm loving you. Oh, you know that tonight I'm loving you. Oh, you know. _

Butch walks into the club, smirk in place, and his brother's at his side. He knows Boomer is only here to hang out with Bubbles and Brick is gonna do god knows what. Probably hook up with a random chick or annoy Blossom. Butch was there to party though. He planned on getting drunk and giving some random girl her lucky shot at a chance with him. Well, any girl but Princess. Princess had a thing for all three Jojo brothers and it was just creepy.

Butch was downing his second round of shots when a raven haired girl on the dance floor caught his eyes. They she moved was just delicious. He found himself staring at her. She turned around and smirked at him. She seem to be pulling him into her with her dancing and smile. Butch couldn't help but move on the dance floor towards her. As soon as he got closer to her, he realized it was Buttercup. Butch was horrified at first but soon he realized he liked the way she moved. He actually wanted her to be the girl tonight. Butch grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bar with him. Removing some of the unwanted space between them.

"Hey- What the- Who do you think you… Butch," Buttercup said, glaring at him. Butch, glad to be stronger than her, pulled her into his lap and held her there. He just smirked at her and that annoyed her beyond no end.

"Look, obviously you know my reputation-," Butch starts but Buttercup cuts him off, "Yeah as the biggest asshole and player in the whole school." She just sits and smirks at him. "Right, so here's the deal. I think its obvious that I want you tonight and you don't seem to be complaining so tonight I'm gonna be loving you," Butch says, smirking back.

"Hey, just wait a god damn min-," Buttercup starts to complain but Butch sees Princess stalking over to them, so he captures Buttercup's lips with his own. Soon, both of them were lost in the kiss, not caring about anyone else.

_You're so damn pretty. If I had a type, then baby it would be you. I know you're ready. If I never lied then baby you'll be the truth. Here's the situation. Been to every nation. Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do. You know my motivation. Given my reputation. Please, excuse me. I don't mean to be rude. But tonight I'm loving you. Oh, you know that tonight I'm loving you. Oh, you know that tonight I'm loving you. Oh, you know that tonight I'm loving you. Oh, you know. _

Butch treated Buttercup to whatever she wanted to drink. He was fascinated at how this girl could down drinks just as well as he could. She was a hell of a party. The way the lights made her emerald green eyes show or the feel of her silky black hair against his hand when he had his arms around her shoulders. It was pretty obvious he was staring at her for a long time.

"What are you staring at," Buttercup says, turning around to face Butch, causing his hand to fall from her shoulder and land on her thigh.

"Nothing… you're just so damn pretty," Butch admitted, not even batting an eyelash. Buttercup couldn't help the slight blush that crept up to her cheeks.

"You're just lying like normal," Buttercup says, shrugging it off and rolling her eyes.

"If I never lied… you'd be the truth," Butch charms her. Buttercup just rolled her eyes again and pushing his shoulder, causing him to chuckle slightly.

"So, do you have a certain type of girls you like to pick up or what?" Buttercup asks, staring at Butch. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Are we playing twenty questions or do you actually care?" Butch asks, teasing slightly.

"Just answer the damn question," Buttercup responds.

"You'd be my type," Butch charms her again. She hits his shoulder again, both of them laughing and leaning in closer to each other.

_Ha Luda! Tonight I'm gonna do everything that I want wit chu. Everything that you need. Everything that you want. I wanna honey, I wonna stunt wit chu. From the window to the wall. Gotta give you my all. Winter and the summertime. When I get you on the springs I'ma make you fall. You got that body that make me wanna get up on the floor just to see you dance. And I love the way you shake that ass. Turn around and lemme see them pants. You stuck wit me. I'm stuck wit you. Let's find something to do. Please excuse me. I don't mean to be rude. But tonight I'm loving you. Oh, you know that tonight I'm loving you. Oh, you know that tonight I'm loving you. Oh, you know that tonight I'm loving you. Oh, you know that I'm loving you. That tonight I'm loving you, yeah._

Buttercup quickly downs her last drink and slams the glass down on the bar. She looks over at Butch to see him staring at her again. All she can do is smirk at him to have him smirk right back at her.

"Imma gonna go dance," Buttercup says quickly and then walks away, not even bothering to even listen for an answer. Butch stares at her as she starts dancing. She sways to the music, her body rocking to the beat. Butch couldn't help but go out to the dance floor and get a closer look of her dancing. Buttercup's smile lights up her whole face as she starts to shake her ass. Her hips swaying back and forth, lightly pressing against Butch's hips. Butch doesn't give her the satisfaction of seeing him get all worked up. Instead he grabs her hand and twirls her around, getting a good look at her ass and how it looks in her jeans. He pulls her back in and kisses her hard, ready to love her all night long.

**A/N: And there is the greens one-shot. The song is tonight I'm loving you by Enrique Iglesias ft. ludacris suggested by LizzieLuvsRRB.**


	8. Just the way you are

_Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday. Yeah. I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me. Its so, its so sad to think she don't see what I see._

Her eyes a brilliant shade of light blue. They shine with happiness, hope, and laughter. Even the nighttime's stars can't compete with the way her eyes shine, or at least that's Boomer's opinion. Her blond hair falls out of her pigtails as the day goes on. Framing her face just perfectly that she is even more impossibly beautiful, or at least that's how Boomer sees it. And yes, Boomer knows when he compliments Bubbles, she just won't believe him. She believes he is just being nice. After all he is her boyfriend. He is supposed to think she is beautiful and perfect, right? Boomer just wishes she would see what he sees in her.

_But every time she asks me do I look ok? I say… When I see your face. There's not a thing I would change cause you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile… the whole world stops and stares for awhile. Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are. _

"Do I look ok?" Bubbles asks, twirling around. Boomer sighs and looks at her, his amazingly wonderful and absolutely beautiful Bubbles.

"Bubbles, you already know my answer. When I see your face, there's not a thing I would change," Boomer says, taking Bubbles' face into his hand. She smiles up at him, those blue eyes shining brighter then the stars again. "And when you smile, the whole world just has to stop and stare because you are amazing," Boomer finishes. Bubbles takes Boomer's hand into her own and leans up, pulling him into a kiss as a thank you. Boomer knew just what to say to make her feel so confident and happy.

_Yeah. Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think its so sexy. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday. Oh you know, you know, you know I would never ask you to change. _

Bubbles sits down in a chair, reading her book. Boomer can't help but stare up at her, slowly taking in her beauty. One thing at a time. Her beautiful blond hair, hypnotizing blue eyes, and her amazing pink lips. Her lips, the lips he could kiss all day. If she let him of course. Boomer makes sure she knows she's beautiful by telling her everyday.

"Hey Bubbles," Boomer calls from his spot on the floor. Bubbles looks up from her book, her bright blue eyes landing upon his, holding his stare. "You know you're beautiful, right," Boomer says, watching the love pour into her eyes as she smiles happily at him. She nods slowly and then goes back to her book. She reads for a little while longer before coming to a funny part. Bubbles just can't help but laugh. As soon as she laughs, she covers her mouth in embarrassment. She just hates her laugh. Boomer sighs, he loves her laugh. Its just so cute and innocent and even sexy. Bubbles bites her lip. "You know I'll never ask you to change right?" Boomer asks, looking up at Bubbles again.

Bubbles smiles and stands up. Book under her arm, she claims her spot next to Boomer, cuddling into his side. His arm instantly wraps around her as she smiles warmly. Her love is his love and his love is her love.

"I know because you think I'm perfect," Bubbles answers his question.

"I don't think, I know because you are perfect," Boomer says before capturing her lips with his in a soft and loving kiss.

_If perfect is what you're searching for then just stay the same. So don't even bothering asking if you look ok. You know I'll say… When I see your face there's not a thing I would change. Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for awhile. Cause girl you're amazing. _

Bubbles was running around, going crazy. She had to fix her dress, or redo her hair, or touch up her make up. Her excuse for having to do these things many different times, they weren't perfect. Boomer gets fed up with her running around and catches her in his arms.

"Bubbles, stop. You look great. Everything is perfect," Boomer says into her hair as he leans into her.

"But do I look ok?" Bubbles asks, looking up at him.

"You should really stop asking that question because you know what I'll say no matter what you look like," Boomer says, pulling back a little.

"Yeah, I know, I know. When you see my face there is not a thing you would change. And when I smile the whole world has to stop and stare for awhile," Bubbles says.

"Right because you are amazing just the way you are," Boomer finishes.

_Just the way you are. The way you are. The way you are. Girl you're amazing. Just the way you are. When I see your face there's not a thing I would change. Cause you are amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for awhile. Cause girl you are amazing. Just the way you are. Yeah._

Boomer loves her for her. Just the way she is, is the way he wants her to stay. Happy and bubbly. Smiling and bright. Cheerful and loving. Kind and understanding. And so much more. Her beauty is much more than skin deep. Bubbles inside and out is beautiful to him. So, Boomer would never change anything about her. Her big blue eyes, bond hair, or soft pink lips. And when those lips smile, the whole world is about to have its heart broken because her heart belongs to a blond boy with a darker shade of blue eyes then her own that knew her beauty right from the start.

**A/N: And there is another blues oneshot done. The song is Just the way you are by Bruno Mars and suggested by… marisa lee. If you haven't noticed yet(but I'm sure most of you have), I do the oneshots in a patteren. Greens, blues, and then reds. That way I don't favor one couple more than the others, they all have equal shots. So thanks for reading, please keep reading. I love you all. Read and Review!**


	9. You da one

_Baby, I love you. I need you here. Give me all the time. Baby we meant to be. You got me smiling all the time. Cause you know how to give me that. You know how to pull me back when I go running, running. Trying to get away from loving ya. You know how to love me hard. I won't lie. I'm falling hard. Yep. I'm falling for ya but there's nothing wrong with that. _

Brick leaves to work long before Blossom wakes up. She never gets used to waking up to an empty bed. So instead she rolls over to where Brick was laying before and inhales his scent. The scent she has come to love. The scent she smells when she cuddles into him or wear his clothes. It makes her smile all the time. Brick in general makes her smile all the time.

Mainly because he knows how to make her love. Whenever she tries to run from loving him, he chases after her and pulls her right back. She runs faster, so does he. She tries harder, so does he. Brick loves her so much. His love doesn't have a limit. So Blossom doesn't lie to anyone. She is falling hard for Brick Jojo. At first her sisters thought that was wrong. All she would say is, " There's nothing wrong with it."

_You the one that I dream about all day. You the one that I think about always. You are the one so I make sure I behave. My love is your love. Your love is my love. You the one that I dream about all day. You the one that I think about always. You are the one so I make sure I behave. My love is your love. Your love is my love. _

Blossom will sigh and rest her head in her hands. She'll zone out and enter her own little dream world, thousands of miles away from wherever she happens to be. One person alone enters her dream world with her, Brick. All day, all she can do is dream about him. Whenever she is thinking, he enters her thoughts and disturbs them. So whenever someone asks her what she is thinking about. Her response is always Brick. Mainly because Blossom is always thinking about Brick.

Sure, if she really wanted to she could go out and get another boyfriend. Someone the professor would deem more worthy like Dexter. But down in her bones, her heart, and her soul, Blossom knows Brick is the one for her. The only one for her. So she never goes out unless its with Brick. She doesn't flirt unless its with Brick. She doesn't lead anyone on unless its Brick. Her love is Brick's love and Brick's love is her love. Just the way it should be.

_Baby come tear me now. Hold me now. Make me come to love. You got the sweetest touch. I'm so happy you came into my life. And yes I'm kinda crazy. That's what happens baby. When you put it down. You should've give it to me. Good like that. Shoudlve hit like that. Had me yelling like that. Didn't know you would've had me coming back. You the one that I'm feeling. You the one that I'm loving. Aint no other that's like you. No there's just one, one, one. No baby just one, one. I bet you wanna know. _

Blossom is dancing alone when Brick comes home from work. He smiles as he sees her twirl around in joy. Unable to help himself, Brick walks up behind her and grabs her arms. Brick tears her arms wide open from their resting position and pulls her into a position that he can hold her. She smiles up at him and he smiles back down at her. Brick swoops her up into his arms and brings her back to their room. He gently tosses her on their bed and then climbs on top of her. Bringing his lips down to capture hers in a gentle and soft kiss.

He pulls back when they both need breath and he gently caresses her cheek. Blossom smiles, looking up at him lovingly. Then she pushes him so he'll lay down and she rest her head on his chest as he wraps his arm around her tiny waist. She sighs contently, glad that he came into her life.

Their first real meeting had been hectic. She was drunk off her ass, recently dumped. He was trying to calm her down. Brick was laying down the rules, telling her to think logically like she did before. Her brain just didn't want to anymore. At least no right at that second. Blossom tried to kiss him, thought it would make the pain go away. Brick wouldn't give in though. He pushed her away. She was sure anything they could've done that night would've been good. He should've taken her up on her offer that night. When he refused, she started yelling. They were in a full blown argument.

Next day she couldn't remember a thing but waking up in his arms. Now she's the one who holds her hand and lets her feel that he is there for her no matter what. Now Brick is the one claiming all of Blossom's love, except her love for her family and whatever else she desires to love… except another man. Blossom knows there isn't another like Brick. Now there is absolutely just one for her, not that she tells Brick that except for that she loves him. She'd bet he wants to know though.

**A/N: And there is a reds one shot. The song is You da one by Rihanna. I cut out the chorus because I didn't want a lot of repeating. The song was suggested by… SmartCookielovesTacos. Thank you for the compliments about my writing, its pretty average though. Each one shot only takes about an hour or two, so its not like it takes awhile to write the way I do. Its just pretty natural. Anyway thanks for reading. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	10. Love part 1

**A/N: I don't remember where I heard this but I love it. I'm going to do a oneshot of each pairing to this little saying.**

_Its like screaming but no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed. That someone could be that important. That without them you feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. You feel hopeless. But nothing can save you. And when its over and its gone. You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back. So that you could have the good._

_Buttercup knew love was hard. Her and Butch were a world class example of that. They yelled, screamed, and fought with each other on a daily basis. Sometimes it was hard to believe that they ever got along enough to actually be considered a couple. But this is Buttercup's proof that her and Butch's love is real. It was his first assignment since he signed up for the marines. He was going to be gone for months and Buttercup never ever had been apart from Butch for more than a couple days. Now he was gone._

_Her sisters visited daily like they promised Butch they would. The professor even tried doing things she liked instead of science. They knew she was in pain. A lot of pain. Buttercup never let it show but it was there. When they asked if she was alright. Buttercup felt like she was screaming. That the pain was there and they could here it. But she would look at them and it was obvious they didn't. So she was screaming but no one could hear._

_She almost felt ashamed for missing Butch so much. Her sisters must of thought she was being a baby. He was only gone for a couple months and just for training. Boomer and Brick already went through training and were out on the line already. Bubbles and Blossom should be the ones balling their eyes out and worrying beyond belief. They just didn't understand though. Butch was her world. He was her everything. Her light and her darkness. Her warmth and her cold. Her happiness and her pain. He was absolutely everything to her… her world. With him gone, Buttercup feels as if she were nothing._

_No, she'll never understand the hurt Bubbles and Blossom feel but they'll never understand her pain. How much it hurts her not to have Butch's annoying smirk staring back at her. How much she needs him. Its so hopeless. No matter what there was absolutely nothing that could save her. Except maybe Butch. She worried if this would tear them apart. Her obsessive neediness of him could drive him away. Or maybe he'll change and won't want her and need her anymore. Maybe he'll meet someone else. These thoughts crossed her mind more than once. _

_She knew if that ever happened, she would wish for it back. All of it bad or good._


	11. Love part 2

_Its like screaming but no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed. That someone could be that important. That without them you feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. You feel hopeless. But nothing can save you. And when its over and its gone. You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back. So that you could have the good._

_Bubbles could see Boomer from across the room. He was so close but so far away. Her eyes lightened as she saw him. He walked, following his brothers. Boomer didn't look as if he were paying attention to whatever his brothers were so far deep into conversation in. Bubbles' heart screamed out for Boomer but no one but Bubbles could hear it. Boomer looked over at Bubbles and smiled. She blushed a deep rosy red and smiled back. Boomer stopped following his brothers and let them get far away. Then he walked over to Bubbles._

"_Hey," He said, his signature smirk in place._

"_H-hi," Bubbles stutters, her blue eyes blinking up at him. Boomer smiles more as he chuckles slightly._

"_No sisters?" Boomer asks, looking around._

"_Nope. They ditched me for dates or something," Bubbles says, shrugging and rubbing her arm as she crosses them across her chest._

"_Well, that's a shame. Considering you are the prettiest," Boomer says. Bubbles blushes and Boomer rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well… you know… I mean," Boomer starts stuttering._

"_You think I'm pretty," Bubbles ask, her heart leaping for joy as it speeds up._

"_Well, yeah. I mean who doesn't think you're pretty," Boomer says shyly. Bubbles giggles and writes her number down on a piece of paper._

"_Well, you're not bad looking yourself," Bubbles says, handing him the paper, smiles and then leaves. Boomer watches her leave, smiling the whole time as he realizes Bubbles just gave him her number._

_Months passed since Boomer and Bubbles' exchanged numbers, and they were going out. They were a very strong couple. No one was more perfectly matched then these two. Princess tried pulling them apart but failed. Bubbles was absolutely in love with Boomer and Boomer was 100% in love with Bubbles. They spent almost every moment the could together. Including the time they usually spent with their siblings._

"_Bubbles, come hang out with us," Blossom pleaded._

"_Can't. Boomer and I…" Bubbles started to say._

"_Nevermind. Lover boy is obviously much more important then us," Buttercup says, dragging Blossom off. Bubbles sighed and started to tear up. She ran up to her room and canceled her plans with Boomer. He completely understood and wished her look, letting her know that he'll be there for her. Bubbles almost felt ashamed of how important Boomer was to her. She never meant to make him more important than her sisters. Its just that without Boomer, she felt so empty and like nothing._

_Buttercup and Blossom would never know how it would feel to lose someone like that. Someone who was beyond close to her. She loved him after all. Without him, she felt horrible. Losing Boomer would cause so much pain to Bubbles. And that is exactly what happened._

"_Bubbles, I'm so sorry," Boomer mumbled into her hair as he held her in his arms._

"_I don't want you to leave. Why do you have to move?" Bubbles asked, sobbing into Boomer's shoulder._

"_Butch ruined our chances here. I'm so sorry," Boomer tried soothing her._

"_Why does he have to get into so much trouble with the police?" Bubbles asks, still upset. All Boomer could do is shrug._

_Bubbles knew it was over between her and Boomer. She cried for days straight. And sniffled at least once a day. She wished for it all back. The fights, ignoring her sisters, all the bad but also for the loving, caring, and good too. Bubbles knew what love was and is._


	12. Love part 3

_Its like screaming but no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed. That someone could be that important. That without them you feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. You feel hopeless. But nothing can save you. And when its over and its gone. You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back. So that you could have the good._

_Blossom and Brick were partners in every school subject possible. Together they won their school many trophies. Brick was always silent. Blossom was used to being around chatty Bubbles and Brick's silence was unusual. Blossom was tempted to start humming to herself to distract her from the silence._

_Even though Brick was quiet, Blossom admired a lot of things about him. His unusually neat handwriting, his wide range of knowledge, and all his hard work. She never quite met someone like Brick. Someone who could have a bright future as a doctor or a lawyer but held back by his criminal past._

_While one of their late night projects, Blossom found herself watching Brick. The way his red eyes traced over the words in his book and the way his hand danced over the paper as he wrote down the notes. He did it so effortlessly. For the first time, Blossom actually realized how handsome Brick was. She bit down on her lip nervously. Brick looks up from his work to her, his eyes focusing on her now. She feels a blush crawls up to her cheeks._

"_What?" Brick asks._

"_Huh?" Blossom responds._

"_You're staring, pinky," Brick says. _

"_Oh, sorry," Blossom mumbles, moving her eyes away from Brick. Brick smirks at her._

"_See something you like?" Brick asks, teasing slightly._

"_Nope," Blossom responds, smirking back._

"_Sure, sure," Brick says, letting it go._

_They tease each other like this for weeks. With each passing week, Blossom finds herself falling more and more for Brick. Its almost like she is screaming it out loud but no one, especially Brick, can hear her. Through all this teasing, she is finally getting Brick to talk. No more silence that needs to be filled and she is actually learning about him._

"_Hey Blossom," Brick says, sitting down in his usual seat next to her during their study hall. She just stares up at him, confused. "What?" He asks, not getting why she is staring at him._

"_You called me Blossom," Blossom states._

"_Its your name, isn't it?" Brick responds._

"_Yeah, but normally you call me pinky or something like that. Never Blossom," She says, still staring at him._

"_Well, I got something important to ask you," Brick says._

"_Then, ask away," Blossom says._

"_Well, Blossom, will you go out with me?" Brick asks, his eyes tracing her face. She smiles softly and nods… making Brick smile as well._

_They start going out. For days its good, those days turn into weeks, and those weeks turn into months. Blossom and Brick work well together. No one gets it but them and it works well. They compliment each other. Brick slowly gaining all of Blossom's attention. He single-handedly works his way up to becoming one of the most important things in her life._

_Blossom realizes that her sisters freak out about it, but never in front of her. She almost feels ashamed he is so important to her but she wouldn't change it. Her grades are still the highest ever and she still tries to keep up with her family. Sure, it's a little harder but worth it._

"_Hey Pinky," Brick says, smiling but it doesn't reach his eyes. Blossom wraps his arm around him._

"_Brick, what's wrong?" Blossom asks._

"_Well, you see… with Butch's criminal record and the school's poor reputation and I can help," Brick starts speaking but not making any sense._

"_Brick, what are you saying?" Blossom asks. Brick sighs._

"_The principal is transferring me and my brothers to another school in a different city. Butch's record is his reason and the school we are going to is poor especially in academics so I should be able to help," Brick says. Blossom pulls back._

"_You're leaving?" Blossom asks._

"_Yeah, but we can keep in touch," Brick says. Blossom throws herself further into Brick. Brick just starts rubbing her back, trying to keep her calm._

_Within the week, Brick moved. Blossom felt as if her world was now empty. Nothing seem to matter anymore. Her grades slipped but were still acceptable. She seemed more distant then usual. Her sisters tried to understand but they didn't. The professor tried to understand but couldn't. Even her teachers tried but failed. She was losing hope he would ever come back. He said they would keep in touch and be stronger than ever but what if he met someone? She couldn't compete. No one could help her. Nothing could help her. She could tell it was over and that he was gone. Blossom didn't want to believe it but she couldn't help but feel that way. She wished for his brothers' teasing. She wished for his moods when he was mean and would argue with her. Because even with all the bad, he came with good. A sweet and caring side. A true love that made her feel right. She wanted all that. _


	13. Ass back home

_Oh, so sexy yall… I don't know where you're going or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door. For one more chance to hold you close. I don't know where you're going. Just get your ass back home. _

Butch kissed Buttercup in her sleep before getting up. He gathered his stuff and left her his usual note, "I'll be back… love ya,". He looked at her one more time before leaving out the front door.

Buttercup would wake up the next morning and feel an empty bed. She fights back a sigh that so desperately wants to escape her lips. Reading the note, a smile spreads out across her face. Buttercup never knows where Butch goes or when he is coming home. She doesn't think he knows either. So all she does is put the keys under the mat outside their door. The day will come when he walks through the door and she can hold him close to her again.

Sometimes she wishes she knew where he went but she knows she will never know. But to her, that doesn't matter as long as his sorry ass keeps coming back home. Home to her.

_We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions. So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing. And sometimes it gets downright shitty. In fact when you call and I don't even know what city I'm at. Or what day of the week in the middle of the month in a year. _

Butch sighs as he stares out the window of his car. He is living the life of a criminal. He has the hottest girl he could wish for, rarely gets caught, and his a reputation that just about everyone knows. Sometimes, Butch just wishes he had some guidance through life. He knew life never has instructions. It's a figure it out as you go kinda game.

Butch's mind travels back to Buttercup who is waiting at home and all the nothing they have. Sure, Butch could get out of the game, get his life on the straight track but that would still leave him and Buttercup with nothing. He is just desperately trying to change that. Turn all their nothing into something.

Sure, sometimes it is shitty. Always someone out to get him. A cop or someone who he has crossed over all these years. The jobs are never easy but nothing said they would be. Most of the time he is hurt more than he is alright. There is one thing to look forward to though, Buttercup's calls. He knows she'll want to know what city he is in but he can barely remember what day it is if he is lucky.

_I don't recall. It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke I told you I wouldn't be long. That was last November. Now December's almost gone. I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong. I don't know where you're going or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door. For one more chance to hold you close. I don't know where you're going. Just get your ass back home. _

Butch can never remember much. The day, what time it is, where he is, or anything. It all seems to escape him. Every time Buttercup calls, she questions him all about it. Butch just recites the same answers. Yes he is okay. No he doesn't have a clue what city he is in. Yes it is an adventure though. No he doesn't know what day it is, can she remind him again. No he doesn't have the time, does she? Though she hasn't called in quite sometime.

Butch tries to remember the last time he spoke to her. He told her he'd be home soon and they could have some fun. When was that? Butch traces back on his fingers and realizes that was last November. It's the next December already. Shit, its been more than a year. His mind fills with questions. Why hasn't she called? Is she alright? Safe? Did she meet somebody?

He calls to apologize but he realizes he doesn't know what to apologize for? What has he really done wrong? Butch has always lived like this and she just jumped on, claiming she was fine with this kind of life. So did he really need to apologize? His heart skipped a beat when she answered.

"Butch?" She asks.

"Yeah, how are you baby?" Butch answers.

"Still waiting for you to come home," Was her immediate response.

"I don't know where I am so it might be awhile," Butch responds, scratching the back of his head as if she could see him.

"I know and I don't care. Just get your ass back home sometime, ok?" She demands.

"Ok," Butch agrees.

_And you've nothing but amazing. And I never take that for granted. Half of the birds would have flew the coop. But you, you truly understand it. And the fact you stood beside me. Every time you heard some bogusness. You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it. _

Butch rushes home and immediately scoops Buttercup up in his arms. He twirls her around, her laughter filling the room and making Butch's heart swell. This girl would wait until the end of the room for him and all simply because she loves him. Butch would never ask for more. He knows she is 100% amazing and so much more. He also knows he should never take it for granted.

"You're so fucking amazing and great and wonderful and per-," Butch starts to tell her but she cuts him off by pressing her lips to his and silencing him. Not that he would complain about her way of silencing of him. Butch actually quite loves it. He is amazed at how she is the one. Just about any other girl would have left him a long time ago but Buttercup stays. She even puts up with his bogus answers. This girl deserves the world and so much more.

_Let em talk, let em talk, let em talk, let em talk. Like we don't hear what they saying. Let em walk, let em walk, let em walk, let em walk. We'll just drive by and keep waving cause you and I above all that. Just let them wallow in it. _

Butch sees how what other people say about them bother Buttercup. She was once on of the town's, hell the world's, greatest protectors but she threw it all away for him. Buttercup gave up so much and now she is just a disgrace for loving him. It bothers him to. Especially since even her sisters talk when they think Buttercup can't hear. And his brothers who turned over a new leaf for Blossom and Bubbles talk too.

Butch just kisses her and holds her close saying, "Let em talk. They don't mean a thing. One day they'll end up alone but you'll always have me." Buttercups would smile and snuggle more into Butch. Burying her face into his neck as he comfortingly strokes her back.

Her sisters just walk away from her. Butch just keeps driving by and letting her wave to them. He knows this little interaction means the world to her. So what if they ignore her? Butch and Buttercup were way above that. Let them wallow in the past instead of moving on like they did.

_Now they all choked up, yuck. Cause they be swallowing it. I don't know where you're going or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door. For one more chance to hold you close. I don't know where you're going. Just get your ass back home. No one holds me down like you do, sweetheart. You keep doing that. I keep doing this. And we'll be alright in the end. Trust that. We put the us in trust, baby. Let's go. _

Butch always knows where his home is. They keys are under the mat and Buttercup is inside waiting to hold him again. She is the only one who holds his heart. No one has ever kept him as grounded quite as much or the way Buttercup has. He wouldn't change a thing about it. Buttercup keeps their home life going and Butch keeps bringing the money. Sure its dirty money but its money none the less. In the end, everything for them will turn out right. They'll be alright. They trust each other and that is all that matters.

_I don't care what you're after as long as I'm the one. No I don't care why you're leaving. You'll miss me when you're gone. I don't know where you're going or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door. For one more chance to hold you close. I don't know where you're going. Just get your ass back home. I'm home baby._

Buttercup sits down on her couch… their couch. All the memories they made on this couch come back to her. Their endless make out, perfect nights that started here, watching movies or tv and snuggling close. No one but her knew it but Butch loved to cuddle. She did too. Buttercup smiled thinking about Butch. She didn't care that he left as long as she was the only he came home too. And she was sure she was. No she'll never know where he goes or when he comes home. But they both know that the keys will be under the mat and their arms open for each other.

"Just get your ass back home," Buttercup mutters to herself.

"I'm home baby," He says, smirking leaning against the doorway to their living room. Her green eyes fill with excitement as she throws herself into his arms, immediately catching his lips with her. His ass is back home, her heart is whole again, and their love continues to grow.

**A/N: And there is another greens one shot. The song is Ass back home by Gym class heroes suggested by… SmartCookieLovesTacos. I like the song but I don't think I did a good job at writing this one… : (. Oh well. Read and Review please!**


	14. You and me

_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time. Cause its you and me and all of the people. With nothing to do, and nothing to lose. And its you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Bubbles and Boomer were in the school theatre. They "volunteered" to help set up for the school play. "Volunteering" actually meant they were forced to do this or detention. It wasn't their fault Butch and Buttercup were fighting and they were trying to break it up. Bubbles called it being in the wrong place in the wrong time. At least this was better then detention for god knows how long.

"What day is it?" Boomer asked, looking up from the fake tree he was gluing fake leaves onto.

"Wednesday," Bubbles replied, handing him more leaves. Boomer sighed, looking up at the tree that according to their teacher still needed more leaves.

"What month is it?" Boomer asked, getting more glue.

"October silly. That's why the theme of the play is autumn," Bubbles said, looking up at the red and yellow leaves. Their were pumpkins, Halloween decorations, and many other autumn decorations that their drama teacher insisted they needed.

"Oh right," Boomer said, slightly slapping his forehead and earning a laugh from Bubbles. Boomer liked Bubbles laugh. It was short and sweet and cute. The rest of the people in the room slowly disappeared from Boomer's sight and he only saw Bubbles. The sweet innocent blond that kept giving him a shy smile.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here. Cause its you and me and all of the people. With nothing to do, nothing to prove. And its you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you. _

Over the next few weeks, Bubbles and Boomer grew closer as they set up the play. Boomer knew he sort of had a little crush on Bubbles. It was hard for anyone not to. He thought she was beautiful.

"You're p-pretty, Bubbles," Boomer said one day, feeling like an idiot. A stuttering idiot who still didn't say the right words. Bubbles smiled and thanked him anyway.

When they had a break and he was working on his math work, she helped him. To him, learning math was like learning latin. Bubbles made it look so simple and easy that even Boomer caught onto it quickly. He thought she was a brilliant and a genius.

"Bubbles, you k-know you're v-very smart?" Boomer said one day, still not getting right. Bubbles just laughed and nodded.

One day the drama teacher just yelled and yelled at Boomer cause he accidentally painted one leaf the wrong color. Bubbles didn't think that was right. She told Boomer that he did a good job, everyone makes mistakes, and he was stupid like he thought he was. In return Boomer thought she was kinder than kind, and oh so generous.

"Y-you're very n-nice too, Bubbles," Boomer told her the next day. Bubbles smiled and thanked him again. Boomer sighed, thinking he would never get the words right. Bubbles had his head spinning so much that he couldn't tell what he truly thought. He didn't know where to go from here. He tried complimenting her and it didn't work. Still in a room full of people, Bubbles was the only one he truly saw.

_Something about you now. I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right. Cause its you and me and all of the people. With nothing to do, nothing to lose. And its you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you. You and me and all of the people. With nothing to do, nothing to prove. And its you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes of you. What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive._

Bubbles' smile made his heart swell, her laughter filled his ears, her shining blue eyes memorized him, and Boomer was left wondering what was it about Bubbles that was so amazing. There was something more to her than her looks and kindness. Something he just couldn't figure out no matter how hard he tried. Sometimes Boomer lost nights of sleep trying to figure it out and thought about it so much that it gave him headaches.

Just about everything she did was perfect and beautiful. The way she walked or simply stood there and smiled. The sound of her voice or her laugh as she talked to someone. The way her crystal blue eyes shined as she read a book or concentrated on her drawings. The she played with her blond her when she was nervous, bored, or hiding something. Even the way she bit her lip as she was in thought was absolutely beautiful to Boomer.

Bubbles never yelled at anyone. She only gave everybody kindness and respect. Just about everything she did was morally right. And she looked so at ease and so happy as she floated through life, enjoying ever moment of it. Maybe that's why she was the only one Boomer would notice. He noticed her the most even in crowed rooms full of loud laughing teenagers.

"What day is it?" Boomer asked Bubbles, wondering if the play was soon and they could stop working on the set.

"Friday, the day you ask me out," Bubbles said quietly, a very shy smile upon her face. Boomer's eyes widen slightly as he smiled a bit.

"And what month is it?" he asked.

"October," Bubbles said, slightly confused.

"Good, would you like to go out with me?" Boomer asks her. Bubbles nods and smiles widely, happier than she has ever been before.

**A/N: And there is the blues. This is one is much better than the last. They are just so sweet together… anyways the song is You and me by Lifehouse suggested by… Marisa Lee! Thank you for a wonderful suggestion, hope you like it. Read and Review like always ! : )**


	15. Quiet

_I hear a word you're not saying. Its driving me crazy. It's like we stopped breathing in this room. We're both last to be leaving. I know what you're thinking. I wish you'd make your move. Its much to quiet in here. I wanna disappear. I hearing myself thinking to clear. Its to quiet in here. Make it all go away. Why can't we break this silence finally? _

There has always been this awkward kind of sexual tension between the rowdy ruff boys and the powerpuff girls. Bubbles and Boomer were the first to break it and admit they like each other. During a fight, Buttercup and Butch accidentally let it slip. Then there was Brick and Blossom who never once broke that tension. Bubbles thought it would be a great idea for all of them to get together and hang out. Of course that meant Buttercup and Butch would either be fighting or making out like crazy while Boomer and Bubbles fawn over each other.

Blossom knows what Brick isn't saying. I like you. Go out with me? Either of these things would work but he won't say them and its driving her absolutely nuts. They walk around each other like they're walking on eggshells. Both of them barely breathing.

Buttercup and Butch are the first to leave, looking for something more exciting to do. Bubbles and Boomer leave next, to go shopping and go all lovey dovey on each other. Leaving Brick and Blossom the last to leave. She knows Brick thinks this is the perfect opportunity, but he won't make his move no matter how much she wishes he would.

Its just more awkward silence. Blossom knows its way to quiet when she can have a complete conversation with herself in her head without a single interruption. She wishes the silence would just go away. Why can't one of them just break this awful silence anyway?

_Its like you know where I'm going. You follow me home. But I never invite you inside. I see what you're not showing. I've got you alone but the air so still its weird. Its much to quiet in hear. I wanna disappear. I'm hearing myself thinking to clear. Its to quiet in here. Make it all go away. Why can't we break this silence finally? _

Its like Brick knows exactly where Blossom is going to be. She thought it was getting to be like Mary and the lamb except it was her and Brick. And wherever Blossom went, Brick was sure to follow. It started to be a routine. He would walk with her to all her classes, even the ones they didn't have together, and at the end of the day they would walk home together in silence. Not once did Blossom invite him in. She'd just walk up to her doorstep and wave goodbye before disappearing inside the house.

Blossom knew she had him all alone, no distractions anywhere but the air was so still, tense, and thick that you could it with a knife. It was definitely way to quiet. She was thinking to herself again. And not once was her train of thought disturbed. Why did it have to be so quiet? Couldn't one of them have said something to make all the quiet go away and break the weird silence?

_Don't stop, don't stop telling me goodnight. Just promise you'll kiss me goodbye. What's taking so long? Don't tell me you're not gonna try. The tensions building in my mind. I wanna scream and I know why. Its much to quiet in here. I wanna disappear. I'm hearing myself thinking to clear. Its to quiet in here. Make it all go away. Why can't we break this silence finally? Make it all go away. Its to quiet in here._

Slowly, Brick added another part on their routine walks home. When she waved goodbye to him before disappearing into the house he would tell her goodnight. She'd smile every time he'd do so. Blossom never wanted to him stop. Not ever.

One day their route home was changed due to road construction. Now it would take even longer for them to walk home. The silence was starting to eat at Blossom. Slowly, she was losing her patience.

"Look, I would just make you promise me a goodbye kiss," Blossom said aloud. Brick looked at her confused, shocked that she actually broke the silence.

"If we ever got together like our sibling and it didn't work. All I would want from you is a goodbye kiss," Blossom explained, and he nodded. He was quiet and the tension started to grow in her mind. Their legs still moved forward, towards her house. They never stopped. Blossom started thinking to herself and how she regretted saying that out loud. Until when she went to walk up to her doorstep, Brick turned her around and kissed her. The silence was still there and loud as ever but she knew that was definitely not a goodbye kiss.

**A/N: And here are the reds. The song is Quiet by Demi Lovato and suggested by… Mystery! Yay, thank you for the suggestion. I will probably update soon… This seems to be my favorite thing to update but I can't neglect my other stories to much so I dunno when I'll update again. Thank you for reading. Read and Review!**


	16. Smile

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch. I do what I want when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control. But you don't really give a shit. You go with it go with it cause you're fucking crazy rock n roll. Then you said hey what's your name? It took one look and now I'm not the same. Yeah you said hey and since that day you stole my heart and you're the one to blame._

Buttercup sat down at the bar and smirked to herself. She couldn't wait to see the chaos that was about to unfold. Using her super speed, Buttercup changed all the labels on the bottles liquor. The bartender didn't even notice that she had moved. Buttercup sips on her drink as people start to pour in. Chuckling to herself, Buttercup watched anxiously. She was totally unaware that Butch saw the whole thing.

"Hey… what the hell is this? You got my order wrong," Some guy yelled. The bartender looked shocked and started apologizing. He started remixing drinks. Everyone was complaining. Buttercup was having a ball as the bartender looked as if he was about to shit his pants. Butch thought he should compliment the genius behind all this chaos.

"Hey, what's your name?" Butch asks, leaning in on the bar. Buttercup checks him out. Lean and muscular. Plus very hot. It only took one look for Buttercup and she wasn't the same.

"Buttercup, and you?" She replies, turning to face him.

"Haha. Butch," He replies with a laugh. Yeah, all it took was for him to ask her name and he had her heart. He stole it so fast. Any trouble she were to get into after this… he would be the one to blame.

_Yeah and that's why I smile. It's been awhile since everyday and everything has felt this right. And now you turn all around. And suddenly you're all I need. And that's why I smile. _

Yeah he stole her heart. Each time she thought about it, the corners of her mouth would tug upwards into a smile. Buttercup sighs, looking at a picture of her and Butch. They are standing in front of the statue of liberty, giving the peace sign. They just fit so well together. He made everyday great and everything right. With everything going on her life, he made it all okay. She realized she didn't need anything else more than Butch. That's when she smiled a true smile.

_Last night I blacked out I think. What did you what did you put in my drink? I remember makin out and then oh oh I woke up with a new tattoo. Your name was on me and my name was on you. I would do it all over again. You-ou said hey what's your name? It took one luck and now I'm not the same. Yeah you said hey and since that day you stole my heart and you're the one to blame. _

With a yawn, Buttercup woke up and stretched her arm over head. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked down and realized she was naked. A squeal escaped her lips as she covered her bare chest. She looked to the side and realized she was in bed with an equally naked Butch. Buttercup sighed, realizing Butch was still asleep. Slowly, Buttercup became aware of the pain on her right hip.

Looking under the blanket, Buttercup saw writing on her lip. She gasped realizing it was a tattoo. A tattoo that says Butch. Buttercup reached over to grab Butch when she saw he had a new tattoo on his shoulder blade. Leaning over to read it, Buttercup notices its … her own name. She smiles, glad it was her name and not some random slut's name.

Deciding she didn't mind the tattoos, Buttercup thought she would do it all over again if she had the chance. Even if she didn't remember much. Just having a few drinks that Butch bought her… maybe he put something in them. What did he put in them? Then she remembered dancing with Butch and… making out with Butch. It was a dream come true. Another smile broke out across her face.

_And that's why I smile. Its been awhile since everyday and everything has felt this right. And now you turn it all around and suddenly you're all I need. The reason why I smile. The reason why I smile. You know that I'm a crazy bitch. I do what I want when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control. You know that I'm crazy bitch. I do what I want when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control. And that's why I smile. Its been awhile since everyday and everything has felt this right. And now you turn it all around and suddenly you're all I need. The reason why I smile. The reason. The reason why I smile. You're the reason why I smile. _

Butch became the main reason why Buttercup smiled. He was there through everything. He helped her with everything, including her pranks. Of course her sisters never approved but Buttercup didn't care. She had Butch and that's all she needed. If Buttercup was ever smiling when you saw her, it was because of Butch. He was her reason for smiling.

**A/N: And there is my cute-ish Buttercup and Butch one shot. The song is Smile by Avril Lavigne. I absolutely love this song. Not my best work but still pretty good.**


	17. It must be love

_First I get cold then hot. Think I'm on fire but I'm not. Oh what a pain I got. It must but love. There's nothing I can do. All I want is you. Look what I'm going through. It must be love. _

Sighing, Boomer shakes his hands and rubs them together, trying to get rid of the cold feeling. He is anxiously waiting in Bubbles' living room as the professor and her sisters sit there, staring at him. Awkward doesn't even begin to describe the situation he has gotten himself into. Boomer starts to feel like it will never end when Bubbles finally walks into the room in a rush. She smiles at him, looking as beautiful as ever. A blush crawls up Boomer's neck to his cheeks as he sees Bubbles. Suddenly so hot that he can't believe he was cold just a moment before.

Boomer quietly swallows as his skin feels like flames were crawling over it. He was sure flames of fire were licking at him. Boomer felt the pain but as soon as Bubbles walked over to him and said she was ready to go, he was relieved. It had to be love or at least that's what Boomer thought. As he took Bubbles hand, Boomer knew there was nothing he could do. He was a prisoner to love but as long as Bubbles was the prize in the end, he didn't mind at all.

Bubbles thought he was quite deserving of her love. Just look what he had to go through. He paid for all his crimes. All the jail time and whatever he could pay with the little money he had. Then Boomer started trying to get good grades and behave himself. Plus all the teasing from his brothers. There was no one more deserving of her love then Boomer. It must have been love that convinced her of it.

_It must be love. It must be love. I fall like a sparrow and fly like a dove. You must be the dream I've been dreaming of. Oh what a feeling. It must be love. _

Boomer and Bubbles were walking home, giggling like a bunch of love struck teenagers. When they suddenly soared into the air. Bubbles playfully pushed Boomer and he fell. Fell all the way down before gracefully taking of into the air again. Flying over to Bubbles and catching her in his arms, Boomer was beyond happy. He swung her around, enjoying her laughter that filled the air.

There was nothing more beautiful then this one girl. Her blond hair was golden. Her eyes were so blue that even the sky couldn't compare with them. And her lips… oh her lips. Bubbles was something. Something Boomer couldn't find the words to describe her with and that was just her looks. Her personality was just so perfect to match. Bubbles was kind and caring, almost motherly. She was also light hearted and fun. Wherever she went, happiness and laughter were sure to follow. Smiles were to be seen wherever she may be.

Boomer was sure she was something out of his dreams. This feeling he felt in his chest, tugging at his heart, it had to be love. It must have been. And oh what a feeling it was. Boomer never wanted that feeling to ever go away.

_Something is wrong alright. I think of you all night. Can't sleep until morning light. It must be love. Seeing you in my dreams. Holding you close to me. Oh what else can it be? It must be love. _

Boomer sat down at the bench in the park, dropping his head into his hands. His fingers massaged his temples and his forehead as he sighed a deep sigh. Bubbles saw him and instantly filled with worry and concern. She rushed as fast as she could to his side. Her eyes study him, searching for his darker blue eyes.

"Boomer, are you alright? Is something wrong, baby?" Bubbles asks, her voice laced with concern. Boomer's blond head lifts up so he can see her. He lets out an awkward laugh, scaring Bubbles slightly.

"Something is wrong alright. I can't sleep until the sun rises," Boomer tells her as Bubbles sits down on the bench and wraps her arms around him. "Probably because I think of you all night," He mutters as he turns to face Bubbles. She looks up at him confused. "I love you, Bubbles. I just don't know how to tell you," Boomer blurts out loud.

"Well, you just did and it was perfect," Bubbles smiles up at him before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Come on," Bubbles says, taking his hand and leading back to his house. They walk up the stairs and enter the apartment he shares with his brothers. Bubbles doesn't hesitate to walk into Boomer's room and grab a dark blue t-shirt and his shorts. She smiles at him as she walks to the bathroom. Boomer chuckles as he lays down on his bed. Bubbles joins him shortly after, now changed into his clothes. Both of them fall into sleep with smiles upon their faces.

Bubbles invades Boomer's dreams. He dreams of her just about everyday. Subconsciously, Boomer pulls the real Bubbles closer to him. He cuddles her into him more. Happily, Bubbles lets Boomer hold her closer to him. Oh it had to be love… what else could it be?

**A/N: And there is another cute little blue one shot to It must be love by Alan Jackson.**


	18. Fearless

_There's something about the way the street looks when it just rained. There's a glow off the pavement. Walk me to the car and you know I wanna ask you to dance right there in the middle of the parking lot. Yeah. _

Giggle, Blossom laces her fingers with Brick's. Brick always had this way of making Blossom unwind and let loose. Right now was one of those moments. They were walking back to the car, happily finishing their date. The rain that was pouring before had stopped and now the streetlights were shining as the sun sunk down the sky.

It was beautiful and perfect. The best way any date could end and now Brick was walking her to the car. Blossom sighed happily as she looked down at the street. It seemed to glow and come alive as the light danced on top of its wet surface.

Glancing around the parking lot, Blossom smiled. It was nearly empty. The perfect spot to let go of everything and have fun.

"Hey Brick," Blossom looks up at him.

"yeah?" He asks.

"Wanna dance?"

"Here?"

"Yeah."

Laughing, Brick turns Blossom around to face him better. Taking both of her hands into his, Brick twirls her around his car. Brick loved Blossom's smile, especially when she was being carefree like she was right now. These were the happiest moments ever.

Pulling Blossom in close, Brick whispers, "Come on, Blossom. Let's get you home."

_We're driving down the road. I wonder if you know I'm so hard not to get caught up. But you're just so cool. Run your hands through your hair. Absent mindedly making me want you. . _

As they're driving home, Blossom keeps stealing glances at Brick. He is to busy paying attention to the road to notice.

"Want the radio on?" He asks, glancing to the side at Blossom. She nods and turns it on, not really paying attention to what song came on. Blossom sighs, enjoying this moment. Brick always drives her home. Sometimes they talk the whole way. Other times they listen to the radio. Either way, she could never be bored while she had this amazing boy with her.

Brick slowly lifts his hat up and runs a hand through his long red hair. Blossom smiles as she watches him. He was truly handsome in everyway. Blossom didn't think he realized just how much he made her want him. Which was a lot. Almost as much as Bubbles and Boomer were in puppy love or how much Buttercup loved fighting Butch.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me head first. Fearless. And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress. Fearless._

Closing her eyes, Blossom dozed of into daydreams as Brick continued driving. Her mind instantly filling with memories of her and Brick. Those were the best moments ever. Almost as good as all her memories with her sisters. Yes, her sisters and she were close. Very close. But her sisters could never make her feel the way Brick did.

He had a way of making her just feel so right. It was like all Brick had to do was take her hand into his and pull her to whatever he wanted to do. She fell in, head first. But she never regretted anything Brick made her do. She was just embarrassed that Brick could make her do about anything. Including ruining her best dress.

They had just finished a date hours earlier and she still hadn't changed when there was a knock on her window. Curious, Blossom had gone to see what it was. Seeing that it was Brick floating outside her window in the pouring rain.

"Brick, what are you doing here?" Blossom asked amazed.

"Come on let's go dancing," Brick had said.

"Where?"

"Outside."

"But its raining…"

"So?" That's when he took her hand and pulled her out of her window. Blossom didn't question him anymore after that. She simply flew down to the ground with him and happily danced with him as the rain soaked and ruined her dress.

She sighed happily as she remembered that. That night was so much more fun then sitting at home and studying.

_So baby drive slow. Til we run out of road in this one horse town. I wanna stay right here in this passengers seat. You put your eyes on me. In this moment now. Capture it. Remember it._

Opening her eyes from her daydreams, Blossom realized that they would be home soon and she would have to say goodbye to Brick. Her heart suddenly dropped at the thought of saying goodbye for tonight.

"Brick drive slower," Blossom kind of demanded instead of asking. He just raised his eyebrows at her, questioning her. "Townsville is small and if you drive faster, the faster you have to say goodbye to me. And I wanna stay here with you just a little while longer," Blossom explained, snuggling back into the passengers seat more to prove her point.

Brick just laughed and started driving slower, his eyes landing on Blossom for a couple seconds. He took in how amazing she looked, sitting in his passengers seat at his side. It was like she belonged there. Brick made a mental note to remember this moment forever as he captured it in his memory.

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me head first. Fearless. And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress. Fearless. While you stood there with me in the doorway. My hands shake. I'm not usually this way but you pull me and I'm a little more brave. _

Brick pulled into her driveway and quickly jumped out of the car to open the door for Blossom. She laughed as she beat him getting out of the car. Looking over at her house, Blossom notices its empty. Maybe they've all just gone to bed, Blossom thinks as she walks up the walkway to the door.

On the door is a note from the professor. It tells her that he has gone out shopping last minute while Bubbles and Buttercup went out with Boomer and Butch. Laughing, she puts the note in her pocket and turns to face Brick who has been standing by her side. Probably even reading over her shoulder too. He smiled down at her as her hands started to shake.

Normally, Blossom is cool and calm but right now her insides turned. Butterflies filled her stomach as she looked at Brick and his red eyes found her pink ones. Blossom was actually feeling nervous for once in her life. Then Brick pulls her close to him and the butterflies disappear, making her feel alright.

_it's the first kiss. Its flawless, really something. Its fearless. Cause I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me head first. Fearless. And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress. Fearless. Cause I don't know how it gets better than this. You take me hand and drag me head first. Fearless. And I don't why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress. Fearless. _

Brick brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently. It was his and Blossom's first kiss. And this kiss was something else. It was almost flawless. It was fearless like the both leaders that were sharing the kiss. And with that kiss, both of them knew that they'd be in love for a very long time if not forever.

**A/N: And there's a reds one shot. The song is fearless by Taylor Swift suggested by… Marissa Lee. Please read and review. I love seeing what all of you think!**


	19. What a Song Can Do For You

_I feel your heavy heart. Saw it from the start. When you walked into the room. The world has go ya dragging baby. Tell me what has happened to you. Oh yeah. I can see the light drifted from your eyes. Sorrow on your face. Tears are falling down and I can see you need some sunshine in your days. And I know a way. _

The Jojo brothers were over visiting their girlfriends. Who are their girlfriends? None other then Townsville's powerpuff girls. As the boys grew up, they realized they wanted to be with the girls and that meant turning over a new leaf. The boys would have to behave. For Boomer that was easy. He was always a pansy. For Brick it was a little harder. His smarts got him through it. But for Butch, it was the hardest thing in the world. Its like telling Buttercup she'd have to be friends with princess, skip through fields picking flowers, and smile all the time.

Everyone but Buttercup was waiting for him to slip. They wanted to tell him told you so and throw him in jail. No one expected him to succeed in being good. Buttercup encouraged him to keep going. Well, she encouraged him in a way of her own. Teasing and such but there was also those few moments where she talked about emotions with him.

Yes, its true. Buttercup was emotional with Butch. They felt like they could let their very well reinforced walls down around each other. There was no need for any bullshit around each other. Butch and Buttercup had an understanding that no one but them quite understood. It was a bond and so much more at the same time. It was love.

So as soon as the boys entered the room, Buttercup could feel Butch breaking on the inside. She could see it clear as day. Something or someone in the world had hurt him. So as soon as both of them were safe in her room, she pushed him down to sit on her bed.

"What's wrong Butch?" She demanded. The bright and confident light that normally shined in his eyes was almost dull. Almost gone. The sadness was clearly written across his face and soon the tears were falling. She just held him in her arms, letting him cry as she tried to think of a way to show him everything was going to be alright. Then as his arms wrapped around her, she got it. The perfect idea…

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah. Yeah. I see you sing along. Your worries are gone. Its true. Its true. So come on, sing with me. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah. I see your light shining through and that's what a song can do for you. For you. _

She started humming, "nah nah nah nah nah." Buttercup started running her fingers through his spikey hair. Butch's lips slowly twitched up into a smile. Biting his lip, he started to hum with her. Buttercup giggled and kept singing with him.

Buttercup looked into his deep green eyes and the light was shining bright in them. She knew all he needed was a little love and what better way than a song, right?

_I know your burdens heavy. I can help ya if you let me. Help your mind escape. It won't solve your problems but I can take ya far away away away. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah. I see you singing along. Your worries are gone. _

"Butch, I know it isn't easy. I get the same looks as you and yeah its shitty. And yes I'm sure the looks the give you is so much worse so no I can't say I go what you through and I understand it. I'm not even going to try and say that. But I can help you, you just have to let me," Buttercup takes Butch's hands into hers, leaning forward to lean her head on his shoulders.

"How?" Butch sighs.

"You and I. I can take your mind away from it all and distract it. Doesn't solve anything but its fun," Buttercup says, waggling her eyebrows slightly with a giggle. She starts to kiss along his jaw line as she hums the song. "Nah nah nah nah nah," she hummed as she kissed. Taking a deep breath, Butch starts humming with her. His earlier worries gone for now.

_Yeah. Its true. Its true. So come on and sing with me. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah. I see your light shining through and that's what a song can do for you. For you. For you. _

Pulling back, Buttercup smiles at Butch. He raises an eyebrow at her, questioning her slightly.

"You're not singing loud enough. Come on sing with me," Buttercup begs Butch and then starts humming again. Butch laughs and then joins in. His light grew brighter as he sang and Buttercup basked in his warmth, enjoying his love.

_I'll stand here. Hold your hand. Even in the pouring rain. And while we're soaking wet. We'll laugh till the death. Till the darkest clouds just float away. (whistling the tune) _

"Look, Butch, look at our hands," Buttercup says, raising them.

"They're together. We're holding hands, so what?" Butch asks, not knowing the significance.

"Yes but I'll always hold you're hand. Through the good and the bad. When people want to fuck with us or pull shit. I'll be there with you, holding your hand. It can be pouring rain. But we'll laugh as we're soaking wet. Hell will freeze over before we stop."

Butch couldn't help but smile, the darkest cloud over his head slowly floating away. He started whistling the tune she was humming earlier and she laughed. Her crooked smile lighting up the room as he whistled.

_I hear you singing along. Your worries are gone. Its true. Its true. Its true. Help me sing it. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah. I see you singing along. Your worries are gone. Its true. Its true. Its so true. _

She hums as he whistles. The worries of the world are so far gone that these two were in their own little world. Butch was already happier then he was before, helping Buttercup sing her song. She watched him sing with her, happy to help lift his heavy spirits. He was soaring.

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah. I see your light shining through and that's what a song can do for you. For you. Say that's what a song can do what a song can do for you. Sing la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la. (whistling the tune again)_

They continued to sing. The more they sang, the brighter Butch's light was. The more Buttercup could feel her love. After a couple minutes, she was blushing and she never ever blushed.

"See what a song can do for you?" Buttercup asked, smiling and giggling. Butch just smiled and nodded. Then he started whistling it again, letting Buttercup sing to him quietly. Their love was perfect.

**A/N: And there is another greens. The song is What a Song Can do For You by Rachel Crow. It was a sweet song and I couldn't resist writing this little one shot. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!**


	20. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping. While you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. _

"Goodnight baby," Bubbles giggles as she kisses Boomer goodnight. Then pressing her body into his, she pulls the covers over their bodies as she lays her head down on the pillow. Boomer waits as she falls asleep. He takes comfort in her quiet, calm breathing and watching her chest rise than fall. Her head instantly filling with dreams and the corners of her mouth twitching upwards into a smile.

Boomer sighs, content and happy. This is how he wants to spend the rest of his life. With the beautiful woman who shares his bed. He'd do anything to keep her happy and smiling because she was so amazing that she deserved it. Losing himself in the moment, he decided he could stay like this forever. Bubbles sleeping peacefully and he watching her. Any and every moment was precious with her and he'd treasure them forever until the day he died. Just like he promised, no vowed, to do on their wedding day.

_\_

_Don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep. Cause I'd miss you babe. And I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you babe. And I don't want to miss a thing. _

Sleep started to take over Boomer's body but he refused to close his eyes. He just couldn't fall asleep. If he did he would be missing her, the love of his life. Boomer misses Bubbles any second he can't see her. Even his dreams of her, didn't compare to the real Bubbles. Nothing could compare to his perfect Bubbles. He'd still miss her, even if he was dreaming of her. The problem with sleeping was, he'd miss her and he didn't want that.

_Lie close to you. Feeling your heart beating. And I'm wondering what you're dreaming. Wondering if it's me you're seeing. Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together. I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever. Forever and ever. I, I don't want to close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe. I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you babe. And I don't wanna miss a thing._

Finally lying down, Boomer pulls Bubbles as close to him as possible. She buries her face into his chest in his sleep. Her heart beating the same as his. Bubbles looked so happy, so peaceful. It was obvious she was having a good dream. A very good dream. Boomer started wondering what she could be dreaming of. Was it him? Could she see him in her dreams like he saw her in his? Sighing, Boomer kisses her eyelids very carefully so she doesn't wake up.

Looking up at the ceiling, Boomer looks past it and into the sky. He silently thanks god for the angel next to him who swears she needs him as much as he needs her. Boomer wishes he could stay like this with her forever. Bubbles laying against him, her golden hair spiraling around her. Her shiny blue eyes closed, her face oh so peaceful. His arms holding her possessively, him laying there and loving her. Unfortunately he had to let the sweet dreams take over and miss so much time of her.

_And I don't wanna miss one smile and I don't wanna miss one kiss. I just wanna be with you. Right here with you. Just like this. I just wanna hold you close. I feel your heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment for the rest of time. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah! Don't wanna close my eyes. Don't wanna fall asleep. Cause I'd miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing. I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe. And I don't wanna miss a thing. Cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing. Don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep. I don't wanna miss a thing. _

As Boomer fell asleep, he thought of all the smiles he'd miss. The kisses they could've shared. But then he thought it would be selfish of him to not let her sleep. He loved but she needed her sleep. Boomer knew he shouldn't take a minute of that. So he would just have to settle for missing so much time even if he didn't want to miss a thing.

**A/N: And there's the blues. The song is I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. The song was suggested by gopottergo11. As always read and review!**


	21. 100 Years

_I'm 15 for a moment. Caught in between 10 and 20. And I'm just dreaming. Counting the ways to where are you._

15. What a great age to be, especially if you're Brick Jojo. He's just right in the middle. Almost an adult but still a kid. Learning what life's all about. Pranks and getting into trouble. Learning about responsibility and trust. Oh and meeting her.

He's sure she's just a dream. Baby pink eyes, long beautiful red hair, and such a cute innocent giggle. Blossom Utonium was that girl that would be his first everything. His first love, his first date, his first girlfriend and so on. But she would also be his first heartbreak, first ex girlfriend, and so on. So, to Brick, she had to be a dream. She was just so perfect.

When he laid down to go to sleep, he would see her smile. His dreams would fill with their memories and her laughter. Every once in awhile, Brick could swear Butch and Boomer heard her laugh too. Only thing was, she wasn't there. She was at her home, doing the same thing about him, only he didn't know that.

Sighing, he'd start thinking of ways he could win her heart. Ways to get her back. So many plans but he was just to scared. So instead he took comfort of counting the ways to getting where Blossom sat waiting patiently for him.

_I'm 22 for a moment. And she feels better than ever. And we're on fire. Making our way back from mars. 15 there's still time for you. Time to buy and time to lose. 15. There's never a wish better than this. When you've only got a 100 years to live. _

Now, Brick is 22 years old. Young and free and wild. A college student, with some major partying on the side. Only difference now is he now knows how to hold on to Blossom. And man, does she feel better than ever. He could get drunk on her kiss. She was just so addictive, his own personal drug. And Blossom took pleasure in it.

Sure, she studied while he partied but he always came back to her. His arms holding her very possessively. Brick felt like Butch, protecting what was his. Boomer shows Bubbles is his with flowers, chocolates, poems, and other mushy romance things. Butch claims Buttercup with PDA, arms possessively holding her whenever another guy is around, and apparently some heartfelt talks. Brick was surprised when Butch suggested that. Sure, he immediately denied ever doing that with Buttercup. He claimed he probably hung out with Bubbles and Boomer to long when he was waiting for Buttercup a couple times.

Brick on the other hand, didn't need those. Blossom like to talk and Brick liked to listen. Blossom liked things with secret meanings and that meaningful thing too. Like all those history lessons or something. Brick was a secretive guy and Blossom loved to figure him out.

Plus she was beautiful and her skin was so soft. Definitely pros for Brick. As long as Blossom was happy he was too. Everyone thought they were weird how they bonded over school work and other brainy things like games of scrabble or chess. Butch claimed they came from mars. So whenever they would return from their date, they both came back from mars very happy.

_I'm 33 for a moment. I'm still the man but you see I'm a they. A kid all the way, babe. A family on my mind. _

His 33rd birthday and Blossom Jojo didn't know how to tell her husband the news. Sure they had been together since they were like 15 but he was still very much a kid at heart. He loved playing with his nieces and nephews. Saturday cartoons were a must and he still ate sugary cereal for breakfast.

Other women thought she was lucky. Her husband was so sophisticated, grown up, and well… mature. Brick Jojo was a gentleman… on the outside. Blossom loved both sides of her husband. But the one thing they never talked about was having a family of their own. So here she was pregnant with his child and afraid to tell him.

"Blossom, I'm home." the suitcase thumps on the floor, his jacket thrown over the chair, and he loosens the tie around his neck. Taking a deep breath, Blossom goes to meet him.

"Welcome home, babe. Happy birthday," She kisses him, holding him close to her like it would be the last time. He pulls back, a small smile on his lips but worry in his eyes.

"Are you ok? I mean you're tense like you're nervous or scared or something," Brick nervously chuckles. He knew Blossom had been distant lately. He hoped she wasn't dying… or leaving him. She pulls him to the living room and makes him sit down. He raises an eyebrow at her, confused at what she has to say.

Nervously pulling at a long strand of her hair, Blossom says, "I just I don't know how to tell you. I love you. I really do… I just don't know how you'll take this but I'm…,"

"You're what, Bloss?"

"P-pregnant." She looks down so she wouldn't have to see his face. His hand finds its way under her chin and lifts her fact to look at his.

"That's what you're scared to tell me?" He asks. She just nods. Wrapping his arms around her, Brick says, "Oh Bloss. This is amazing. I've always had a family on my mind… especially with you."

_I'm 45 for a moment. The sea is high and I'm heading into a crisis. Chasing the years of my life. 15. There's still time for you. Time to buy and time to lose yourself within a morning star. 15. I'm all right with you. 15. There's never a wish better than this. When you've only got a 100 years to live. Halftime goes by, suddenly your wise. _

45 and lost his job. Everything that could go wrong was going wrong. At least Blossom hadn't left him. No, she still loved him as much as he loved her. Brick Jojo was a hardworking family man by the time he was 45. 3 kids, a beautiful wife, and a dog. He had everything he wanted. Though during the rough times like these… he couldn't help but remember all those years that had passed by.

15 was meeting Blossom. 22 was becoming the only man in her life. 33 was their first child together. And now who knows what 45 has to bring besides his lost job? There was nothing more he could wish for. He got everything. All the kids he could ever want, including nieces and nephews. Just everything. There was not a better wish then the life Brick was leading right now.

_Another blink of an eye, 67 is gone. The is getting high. We're moving on. _

Time passed so quickly. Their kids went and grew up so now a retired Brick and Blossom we're sporting around the grandkids. Only 67 and getting their bursts of energy from the love of their family. So many rough times came and went but they kept moving forward. Not a moment they didn't love each other though but that was what their family was for. The Jojo clan always stuck together no matter what.

_I'm 99 for a moment. Dying for just another moment and I'm just dreaming. Counting the ways to where you are._

Its almost his time to go. Brick could feel it in all his bones. He is 99, his 100 years are almost up. Blossom could see he was getting ready to leave and it broke her heart. She would do anything to stay with him but it warmed her heart to know they wouldn't be apart to long. After all she was 99 too but for some reason he had to go first. Their dreams still came alive. Their dreams where each other. And now before bed, they would count the ways to each other together.

_15. There's still time for you. _

15, and they had all the time for each other. All the ways to each other.

_22. I feel her too. _

22 and in love. They found each other and Brick had her everywhere he went. She was truly amazing. This fragile, delicate, and soft thing he could hold in his arms and cherish.

_33. You're on your way. Every day's a new day. _

33 and the excitement of her pregnancy. Those 9 months were hell but were worth it. A beautiful baby girl came out of all that torture and not before too long, 2 strong boys too.

_15. There's still time for you. Time to buy and time to choose. Hey 15. There's never a wish better than this. When you've only got 100 years to live. _

Brick Jojo lived his 100 years and loved every one of them. Since the time he was 15 til he was 99,100. If he could do it all over again, he would but he would never change a thing. Especially the girl who lived and loved those 100 years with him.

**A/N: And here is the reds. The song is 100 years by five for fighting and suggested by Marisa Lee! Enjoy… Read and review!**


	22. Iris

_And I'd give up forever to touch you. Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be. And I don't want to go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life. When sooner or later its over. I just don't want to miss you tonight._

"Buttercup, wait… please," Butch begged, standing in her front yard. Just footsteps away from her door. She just whipped around and glared at him. Butch knew he screwed up. Let's face it… he always screws up but this time he knows its his fault. "Just listen. Please… I leave right after but just listen to me this once in your life," Butch pleaded.

"Fine… talk then," Buttercup said, her arms crossing over her arms. Butch sighed a breath of relief. Buttercup rolled her eyes, tapping her foot to tell him to hurry up. Butch walked over to Buttercup, eagerly taking her hands into his and not letting her pull away. God, he was acting like Boomer now but he didn't want to lose Buttercup.

"Look, Buttercup. I should have never said anything about you or your sisters. I shouldn't look at other girls the way I look at you. There are a lot of things I should not do and I promise I'll never do them again. Because this," Butch signals between them, "Is more important to me. We all know I'm not a good guy and never will be." Buttercup just snorts and Butch fights the urge to roll his eyes.

"But somehow you get me. You know what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling, and you just know everything about me. You're my own little heaven and the only piece of heaven I will ever get. I don't want to go home now after this huge fight and know that I'm going to miss you. And miss every little detail about you," Butch finishes. Her eyes harden and then soften, her lips spreading as if she were going to say something. Butch stops her by pressing his lips to hers, silencing her. The only thing he can and wants to taste is her in this moment. The only breathing is in between the kiss, her life with his. He knows sooner or later this moment will end and he'll miss her more than he has ever missed something.

_And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am. _

Butch sits down at a lunch table, deciding to be alone today. He fixed things with Buttercup and was so happy that he did. Smiling to himself, Butch let his memories of Buttercup take over. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh…

Suddenly he heard Buttercup's laugh fill the room. Opening his eyes, he sees Buttercup laughing with that fucking loser, Bitch… wait that's not it… oh yeah its Mitch. Instantly the jealousy starts to boil up inside of him. Taking a deep breath, Butch fights back the urge to go and punch Mitch's face. He can't just go up and claim her as his. That would make everyone talk about her and she didn't deserve to be hate because of him.

So Butch waited until after school. He always got out early. Just because the teachers didn't want to deal with him, they let him go a couple minutes early. So there he sat, leaning against a wall and waiting for Buttercup. She was the last one to come out of the building.

"Hey," He offered. She smiled at him, her face instantly lighting up.

"Hey."

"So, uh at lunch today… you and… bit-Mitch?"

"He's just a friend."

Sighing happily, Butch kissed her cheek. "I'm always there for you BC. You know that, right?"

She giggled. Yes, Buttercup Utonium, actually giggled. "Yes I know. Forever and always because I love you."

"And I love you."

"And someday the world will know and they will accept you.

"Don't get your hopes up." They both just laughed as they started their walk towards her house, opting to take the long route today.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming. Or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies. Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive. And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am. And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken. I just want you to know who I am. _

Buttercup sat there with her head on her knees and her arms blocking her face. Butch hadn't meant to argue with her. And all those things she said… did she meant them? Sliding down to sit next to her, Butch wraps as arm around her. Her body shakes as if she were fighting tears but Butch could tell she was faking.

"Hey, it ain't no use fighting tears that ain't ever coming," Butch whispered into her hair. She giggled and smiled up at him. "I'm just wondering…"

"Wonder what?" She asks, purposely ruffling his hair. He swatted her hand away, holding down on top of her lap.

"Did you mean what you said back there?"

"Nah, they were all lies. You could hear the truth behind them though if you listen close enough."

Both of them laughed enjoying their hiding from the rest of the world.

**A/N: Here's another green one shot. The song is Iris by Googoo dolls and suggested by Marisa Lee. As always… Read and Review!**


	23. Absolutely

_This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world. And while she looks so sad in photographs. I absolutely love her when she smiles. And how many days in a year? She woke up with hope but she only found tears. And I can be so insincere. Making her promises never for real as long as she stands here waiting. Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes. How many days disappear? You look in the mirror, so how do you choose? Your clothes never wear as well as the next day and your hair never falls in quite the same way but you never seem to run out of things to say. _

"Daddy, daddy, tell us a story please!," The twin blond girls cried as they jumped into his lap. Boomer laughed as he held his girls. Only one of his girls was missing and that was his amazingly beautiful wife.

"Alright. This is a story of a girl… she was usually so bubbly and happy but something happened to make her so sad," Boomer started.

*Flash black*

The blond sobbed and sobbed, the tears running down her face and landing in the river. Boomer watched her from the distance. He was sure her tears were filling up the river and drowning all the fish. What could have made a girl so sad? It hurt him just to see her puffy red eyes and nose.

"Hey you ok?" He asks her sitting down by her. She just shakes her head and turns away from him. "Hey, I just want to help," Boomer said, pulling the girl back around. He wasn't prepared to see the most amazing and beautiful girl in the world sitting in front of him. "You're so beautiful," He muttered. She giggled and smiled a small smile. The first smile in a long time. Boomer knew the instant she smiled that he was in love. "Can I take your picture? Please… just so I can remember how beautiful you are forever," Boomer asked. She slowly agreed and he took the picture. Sure she looks so sad in the photo but she was still beautiful.

"You're funny, will you be here tomorrow?" The girl asks, after talking to Boomer for a little while. He laughs and promises to be back tomorrow. Little did he know that he would not show up. She would wake up, excited to see him, only to go home disappointed. So many days disappeared before he finally showed up there to see the girl sitting there, waiting. Her shoes had holes and she looked even sadder then before.

"You look different," Boomer offers. She just smiles, sliding away. She's afraid he'll disappear again. "Your pigtails are messier and your dress is slightly off," Boomer laughs slightly, fixing them for her. She giggles and smiles up at him. Glad, to have him near and spending time with her again. Eventually she just started talking and he would listen. Boomer noticed that she had so much to say like she would never run out of conversation. That made him smile too.

_This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world and while she looks so sad in photographs. I absolutely love her when she smiles. How many lovers would stay? Just to put up with this shit day after day. How did we wind up this way? Watching our mouths for the words that we say as long as we stand here waiting. Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose. How do we get there today? When we're walking too far for the price of shoes. Your clothes never wear as well the next day and your hair never falls in quite the same way but you never seem to run out of things to say. _

"Still want me to go on with the story girls?" Boomer asked his beautiful daughters as they sat patiently, silently and watching him talk with eager eyes. The nod, begging him to keep going. He laughed and started again. "Ok, this is still a story of a girl…"

*Flash Back*

Boomer started going to that river more often and each time he would show up, she would be there. She always looked sad but she would be there. After awhile she would smile and Boomer would fall even more in love with the girl. She had a great laugh. It was short, sweet and simple. Not to loud and not to quiet. It was just perfect, just like her.

Leaning back, Boomer watched the clouds with her. He starts to wonder how many lovers would stay with the girl going through the same thing every day. Having to pick up her broken pieces and fit them all back together to get a girl then. And the only reward was a small smile.

As he talked to the girl, he realized certain topics and words made her cry. Something happened to this girl. Something bad and it was obvious she just wanted to forget. Her blue clothes reflected her sad soul and Boomer's showed his understanding. They stood together, waiting for something. Eventually they would start walking and ruin their shoes because they walked so much. And those shoes were not cheap. But that's okay because she never looked the same and she always need him to fix her.

_This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world and while she looks so sad in photographs. I absolutely love her when she smiles. And your clothes never wear as well the next day and your hair never falls in quite the same way. You never seem to run out of things to say. This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world. While she looks so sad in photographs. I absolutely love her. This is the story of a girl. Her pretty face she hid from the world. And while she looks so sad and lonely there. I absolutely love her. This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world and while she looks so sad in photographs. I absolutely love her when she smiles. When she smiles._

Boomer paused the story and the girls protested. "Daddy, the story of a girl," the begged and he smiled.

"Well, what do you want from the story?" Boomer asked.

"The ending of the story daddy," The girls said as if it were obvious.

"Well, that girl made the boy fall in love with her through her smiles and eventually she fell in love too. They got married and had two beautiful daughters. All of them lived happily ever after." Boomer finished the story and the girls awed. "Alright off to bed." Boomer told his girls. They kissed him goodnight and had mommy tuck them in. Bubbles came down and smiled at him. She claimed her spot in Boomer's previously empty lap.

"When are they going to realize that story is about us?" she asked her husband. He laughed and kissed her.

"Who knows?" He offered smiling at her. She smiled back and Boomer was in love forever with that smile.

**A/N: And here is the blues one shot. The song is… Absolutely by Nine Days suggested by… Marisa Lee. Thanks for reading and please remember to Review!**


	24. Safe and Sound

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember, you said, "Don't leave me alone." But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight. Just lose your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

Blossom dried Brick's tears. He had been shot, stabbed, and injured in every way but he still made it home to her. Nothing was more important to her than that. He could have died… He almost died. Blossom didn't know how to handle that. She never even thought about a life without Brick and she certainly didn't want a life without Brick.

Gripping his hands in hers, Blossom mutters into his palms, "I'll never let you go." All the dark shadows almost killed him. Blossom almost lost her light, his light. The light that brought her warmth and love. Those damn shadows. But they're dead and gone now. Only in the past now. "Don't leave me alone," Brick groans out, obviously in pain.

"Sshh. Just close you're eyes. Its night time now, everything will be fine. We can't be hurt anymore. Soon, you and I… we'll be safe," Blossom comforted him. Brick slowly fell into a painful sleep.

_Don't you dare look out your window. Darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Curled up to this lullaby. Even when music's gone, gone. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Oooh, oooh, oh. Oooh, oooh, oh. Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. _

Brick woke up with a start. Seeing Blossom was asleep, Brick made his way to the window. "Don't you dare," Blossom's voice rang out. All of a sudden she was awake and alert. "Yes that damn war is still raging on. Yes the town's on fire but right now that doesn't matter," Blossom scolded him.

"But Blossom," Brick whined.

"No buts. Bubbles and Buttercup almost lost Boomer and Butch too. Butch almost died three times now. If he does die it will be by Buttercup's hands for him trying to escape. There is no way I'm letting you do that to me, got it?" Blossom demands. She pulls him into her arms and starts humming a lullaby. The sun stayed below the horizon as Blossom clung to Brick. He realized that this was the most important thing right now. They were together and Blossom's mind was at ease. They were all safe and sound. Brick kisses Blossom's forehead, promising to heal first and then go off to save their town.

**A/N: Ok here is another red shot. It isn't my best but its ok. The song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and suggested by… gopottergo11. Yay… Read and Review please!**


	25. Love the Way You Lie

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. _"Just leave me the hell alone Butch," Buttercup screams, angry at her boyfriend. She had intensions on leaving but instead she just stood there, feeding into his angry flames. She could see his temper rising higher and higher by the second. Faster and faster the more she screamed. But that was alright, she liked the way he hurt her. He never hurt her much.

"If you would just fucking shut up and listen to me every god damn once in awhile," Butch roared angrily. His voice so laced with hatred that Buttercup felt the tears start. She was never one for crying but Butch always knew how to make her cry. But that's alright, she loved his lies anyway. If she didn't she wouldn't be standing here.

_I can't tell you what it really is. I can only tell you what it feels like. And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe. I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight. As long as the wrong feel right. Its like I'm in flight. High off of love, drunk from my hate. Its like huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer. I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me. She fucking hates me and I love it._

Butch never really knew what it was about Buttercup. She just had a way of making him feel something. He could describe how it felt. Like something was crushing his windpipe and his lungs. A knife of some kind maybe. Sometimes he could barely breathe when she was in the same room. But Butch didn't care as long as all their wrong felt oh so right. Her kisses brought him higher and higher, almost to the poin the felt like he could fly. But all the hate he had bottled up inside got him drunker and drunker. Butch realized the more he suffered, the more he loved her. So much to the point Butch thought he would suffocate but then Buttercup would come save him. She hated him with all her being and he loved her hatred.

_Wait, where ya going? I'm leaving you. No you ain't. Come back. We're running right back. Here we go again. Its so insane cause when its going good it's going great. I'm superman with the wind at his back. She's Lois lane but when its bad, its awful. I feel so ashamed. I snap, "Who's that dude?" I don't even know his name. I laid hands on her. I never stoop so low again. I guess I don't know my own strength._

Buttercup was really leaving. She had all of her things and she was almost to the door.

"Where the hell are you going, huh?" Butch asks, standing in front of the door. Buttercup just pushes past him, looking over her shoulder she answers, "I'm leaving you." Pushing up from the door frame where he was leaning, Butch responds, "No ya ain't. Come back here."

He knew that both of them would come running back to another. They were to insane to be loved by anyone else but each other. He loved the moments that were going good. That's when he and Buttercup were great. A power couple of all power couples. He was like superman without the cape and wind at his back. Well except for when he was flying but he still didn't have a cape then. Buttercup is the Lois lane to his Superman.

Then it turns bad. They start arguing and everything goes sour. Nothing is right anymore. Anything and everything starts a fight between them. Usually just verbally and Butch is always ashamed of the things he tells her. The names he calls her. The worst time is when she got a new boyfriend, Bitch …er Mitch.

"Who is he?" Butch demanded. Buttercup just rolled her eyes and tried walking away. Butch just felt anger and saw red. Before he knew it, he was backhanding Buttercup. Seeing her down and hurt, that awful and ugly bruise forming on her pretty face, Butch knew he would never stoop so low again. He really had to learn his own strength.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with them? You meet and neither one of you know it hit em. Got that warm fuzzy feeling. Yeah them chills use to get them. _

Butch and Buttercup were head over heels in love with each other. They took each others' breathe away daily. So much that needed time apart just to learn how to breathe again before they suffocated each other to death. Butch always got this warm fuzzy feeling and Butch Jojo doesn't get any of that mushy gushy stuff. Especially not for girls. But of course Buttercup wasn't just any girl. Those chills they both got, and occasionally still do was the proof.

_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at them. You swore you'd never hit them. Never do nothing to hurt them. Now in each others' face, spewing venom in your words when you spit them. You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bite them. Throw them down, pin them, so lost in the moments when you're in them. It's the race that took over. It controls you both. So they say you'd best to go your separate ways. Guess that they don't know ya. Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over. It's a different day. Sounds like broken records playing over but you promised her. Next time you show restraint. You don't get another chance. Life is no Nintendo game. But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window. Guess that's why they call it window pane. _

Each time they'd break up and fight, it would just get worse. More and more physical damage done here and to everything around them. People learned to get far away from the quarreling couple as fast as possible. Both Butch and Buttercup would get sucked into the moment where the only thing that mattered was winning. The fight consumed them both. Everyone thought they should just break up for good. Stop going back to each other and causing problems. But those people didn't really know them. What happened yesterday was well yesterday and yesterday was history. Every new day was a different day. Almost like a broken record that kept playing over and over but Butch knew he promised to love and protect Buttercup forever. A promise he made to himself and her when they were doing good. Next time he just have to have restraint. Life wasn't some video game but Butch had already lied again. So there was Buttercup leaving out the window. How ironic for a window to have a window pane when all Butch felt was pain.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. Now I know we said things. Did things that we didn't mean. And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine but your temper is just as bad as mine. You the same as me. When it comes to love, you're just as blinded. _

All the insult, things thrown, things broken… none of that was meant to happen. Butch didn't mean for it to happen. And Buttercup for sure didn't mean for it to happen. They just always fell back into the same damn routine. Argue and fight, over and over again. Buttercup blamed it on Butch's short temper. But Butch knew her fuse was just as short as his if not shorter. They were the same. They were counterparts after all. That had to count for something. Neither of them knew how to love in a relationship. Both of them were equally blinded and unwilling to help the other.

_Baby please come back. It wasn't you. Baby it was me. Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems. Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. All I know is I love you too much to walk away. Come inside. Pick up your bags off the sidewalk. Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? Told ya this was my fault. Look me in the eyeball. _

Butch broke down. He was on his knees begging for Buttercup to forgive him. He admitted to all his lies and he knew he probably lie again. Butch always said their relationship was crazy but now he saw it really wasn't. They were just two hot heads who needed to cool down and relax a little. Butch loved her to much just for them to walk away from the relationship.

"damn it, Buttercup, can't you hear the sincerity in my voice as I'm talking to you," Butch growled, trying to keep his anger in check. Buttercup just looked at the ground, uninterested. Butch was growing restless. She was torturing him. She had to be. "Come on, look me in the eyes and say you don't," Butch said, standing up and forcing her to look him in the eyes. She just blinked, but he could see all the emotions swirling in her eyes. "I told you this is my own fucking fault now go get those damn bags off the sidewalk," Butch says, helping her bring her bags back inside.

_Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall. Next time there won't be no next time. I apologize even though I know its lies. I'm tired of the game. I just want her back. I know I'm a liar. If she ever tries to fucking leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire. Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie._

Butch knew that everyone worried they would start fighting again. They had gone the last couple months without a fight. Buttercup was laughing and smiling again which was always a good sign. But Butch knew he was bound to get angry again. He had decided if he did get angry at her, he would just punch the drywall. There was no way in hell that he was ever going to hit her again. That awful bruise was permanently in his memory, haunting him.

Butch was tired of this I love you I hate you game. He just wanted Buttercup all to himself with nothing else. So his plan was he was never going to let her leave him. If she tried, he'd tie her ass to their bed and set the house on fire. Was it crazy? Yes. Did Butch care? No. Not as long as he had Buttercup. So he ran to her, pulling her into his arms and as close to him as possible. Before she could even manage to choke a word out, he crashed his lips to hers. Did she love the pain he caused? Yes. This kiss proved it. Did she love his lies? Yes. Their love proved it. She loved the way he lied.

**A/N: And there is a greens shot to Love the way you lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna. The song was suggested by… Guest! This song worked perfectly for them so I hope you enjoy. As always… READ & REVIEW!**


	26. Second Chance

_My eyes are open wide by the way I made it through the day. I watch the world outside by the way I'm leaving out today._

Boomer sighed as another long day passed by. Nothing ever goes right for the blue rowdy ruff. He isn't evil enough and he sure isn't good enough either. Boomer just tried to get through the days, no matter how hard they got for him. Teasing, fighting, and everything else. Whatever people could throw at him, they would. Boomer just took it in grace and kept on going.

He was a stranger in their town. No matter where he went, he wasn't welcomed. Butch and Brick always liked him. They even loved him, though they wouldn't admit it. He was their brother and they were his. That still didn't help Boomer fit in anywhere. Boomer was just an outsider sitting on the sidelines watching the world go by.

_I just saw Halley's comet. She waved. Said, "Why are you always running in place? Even the man in the moon disappeared somewhere in the stratosphere." _

"Hey, hey Boomer," Bubbles called cheerily as she sat down next to him on the hill. He just waved hello. Leaning her head on his shoulder, Bubbles asks, "Why do you still come here? I mean I'm the only one out here. Even all the animals and plants have gone away. Probably to somewhere with greener grass" Boomer just shrugs, knowing she was right. But why did she still come here too?

_Tell my mother, tell my father. I've the done best I can. To make them realize this is my life. I hope they understand. I'm not angry. I'm just saying sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

Boomer didn't have a mother or a father. Unless you counted Mojo Jojo and Him but they weren't really parents. They tried but the two evil villains just weren't cut out to be parents. Neither one could understand any of the brothers, there was no rules, and there was no family. There was nothing. But Boomer still had his brothers. Brick and Butch. No matter how much they fought, they meant the world to each other.

Boomer just hoped his letter to them would make them understand. He couldn't just be their kid brother the rest of his life. He had to go out and find himself. Bubbles told him that sometimes goodbye was a second chance. Maybe Boomer just needed a goodbye. Just like a certain blond girl did too.

_Please don't cry one tear for me. I'm not afraid of what I have to say. This is my one and only voice. So listen close. It's only for today. _

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Bubbles asked when he told her. He could see the tears forming in her blue eyes and instantly he felt bad. Boomer never meant to get attached to Bubbles or let her get attached to him. It just happened. They just grew closer the more time they spent together out on the hill.

"Look, Bubbles. You told me goodbye is like a second chance sometimes. I need that second chance. I screwed my first one up royally. I just have to find out who Boomer Jojo really is," Boomer tried explaining.

"Boomer Jojo is my friend. Or at least I thought he was. Someone I could count on even when my own family seemed like strangers or didn't get me. But now I see he is just another person who can hurt me," Bubbles said as the tears raced down her cheeks. Boomer took her face in his hands, and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"No. I am and always will be your friend. I wish this didn't hurt you. I really did but I need this and you know I do. I promise I'll never forget you. So please can we just enjoy one last time together. I'll really miss you once I'm gone," Boomer had begged her. Bubbles instantly gave in seeing Boomer had tears of his own. Little did she know, she needed him more than they both knew.

_I just saw Halley's comet. She waved. Said, "Why are you always running in place? Even the man in the moon disappeared somewhere in the stratosphere." _

"You're still here?" a voice called out behind the pretty blond. Bubbles looked up and saw it was the one and only Boomer Jojo. Months and months had passed, Bubbles thought he was never coming back. He had forgotten all about her and no longer need her comfort. Not like she needed his. Little did she know that while he was gone, out exploring and finding himself, she occupied his thoughts more then he would like to admit.

"Yeah, need somewhere to go for peace and quiet every once in awhile," She responded, smiling up at him. He laughed taking his usual spot next to her and her head falling onto his shoulder.

"Even the friend left and you're still here in the same place," Boomer muttered, enjoying Bubbles' company once again.

_Tell my mother, tell my father. I've the best I can. To make them realize this is my life. I hope they understand. I'm not angry. I'm just saying sometimes goodbye is a second chance. _

The professor would be upset. Thinking he had failed her, Bubbles knew he'd be upset. She didn't have a mother to worry about but the professor was her father. Blossom and Buttercup were her sisters. Sure, they had Brick and Butch. They had been there since Boomer left but that still didn't change the fact that they were a family. One that stuck together through everything.

But Bubbles saw how much Boomer had grown. The way he had become something more. Not just an innocent little boy anymore. He had found himself like he had wanted to. Now it was her turn. She was 25 and still lost. Following her sisters around like a puppy needing a home. 25 is not the age of a little girl. It's the age of a woman who should have lived a little. So this goodbye was her second chance. Her second chance to finally grow up.

_Here is my chance. This is my chance. _

Boomer left with her. He didn't want her to grow around and grow up. At least not to much. Bubbles still needed to have that innocent quality. It's what made her Bubbles among many other things. But he knew as well she did that this here was her chance. It was her chance and she was going to take it. Boomer just wanted to help. After all that's what friends do. They help each other out through everything. She had let him go, didn't put up to much of a fight. He owed her the same. And for that Bubbles was grateful when he gave in and let her take her second chance like he had so long ago.

_Tell my mother, tell my father. I done the best I can. To make them realize this is my life. I hope they understand. I'm not angry. I'm just saying sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

Everyone was gathering. Mojo Jojo, Him, Butch, Brick, Blossom, Buttercup, and the Professor. They had just gotten word that their two runaways were coming home. Hopefully for good. They left almost two years ago to the day when Bubbles up and decided she needed a second chance. Like Boomer had done awhile before her. The families had adapted. Brick found comfort with Blossom, and Butch found distraction with Buttercup. Blossom had found friendship with Brick, and Buttercup had found challenge with Butch. Both couple had found love within each other. The unlikely parents had worried about their children and tried to get them to come home but could never find them. They would have been worried sick if they hadn't had their other children to take care of as well.

Finally a car pulled up and out stepped two blond and blue eyed people. They looked like Boomer and Bubbles but they didn't. They were Boomer and Bubbles but they weren't. Holding each others hand and squeezing tight, the blond couple walked towards their families. The engagement ring on the girl's hand was shining brightly. They had found their second chance with each other and now it was time for their families to catch up with them.

**A/N: Okay there's another cute little one shot for the blues to Second Chance by Shinedown. The song was suggested by… gopottergo11. Yay another one down, lots of ideas still to go. As always READ and REVIEW!**


	27. Boyfriend

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I can take you places you ain't never been before. Baby, take a chance or you'll never know. I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow. Swag, swag, swag, on you. Chilling by the fire why we eating fondue. I don't know about me but I know about you. So say hello to falsetto in three two swag._

Blossom was done. Dexter just proved it… boys weren't worth her time. All they did was steal her heart and then stomp all over it. What's the point of love if you only get hurt? Brick watched from a distance. All those boys who mistreat Blossom and really she wasn't that bad of a girl. Maybe a little too smart but definitely a great girl. He instantly hated all those jerks who made her cry.

"Hey Blossom," Brick greeted her.

"What do you want Brick?"

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"No."

"Come on take a chance. You'll never know."

"No Brick."

"I got all this cash to waste. So lets just go out to eat or something. Relax you know?"

"The answer is still no." And with that Blossom walked away from Brick. Brick just rolled his eyes, more determined then ever now to get a date with her. He never knew to much about himself but when it came to Blossom, he sure knew a lot. And he knew it was about time she had a good relationship. And who better then he? He was a smart guy after all with a bad boy swagger.

_I'd like to be everything you want. Hey girl, let me talk to you. If I was your boyfriend, never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone. I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I'd never let you go. _

Brick was going to be Blossom's everything, that is if she ever gave him a chance to talk to her. He'd try but she'd just brush him off. She wouldn't answer his texts or calls. Brick tried just about everything to get her to talk to him and she still refused. He knew he needed patience if he was going to get Blossom to be his girl. So instead he thought of what he would do if he were her boyfriend. For one, he'd never let her go. Only someone blind would let her go. She was down right amazing. Two… he'd keep her on his arm, never let her be alone. When she spent to much time alone, she'd think. When she'd think, she made herself cry. And her crying was horrible. And three, he'd be a gentleman. Being a rowdy ruff boy, no one thought he could be a gentleman but for her… he'd do anything.

_Tell me what you like. Yeah tell me what you don't. I could be your buzz lightyear. Fly across the globe. I don't never want to fight yeah. You already know. I'mma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow. Burr. Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend. You could be my girlfriend until the world ends. Make you dance. Do a spin and twirl and voice going crazy on this hook like a whirlwind. Swaggie. _

"Come on, Blossom. Let's play 20 questions," Brick suggested as they sat in their free period class. Blossom was insisting on ignoring him and Brick wasn't going to let her get by that easily.

"Why?" Blossom asked, not really caring because there was no way she was going to play.

"So that I can you know. You know, what you like and what you don't," Brick answered, smirking at her. Blossom just rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. Brick just laughed and leaned back in is chair. She was definitely going to be his.

"Like toy story?" Brick asked. Blossom raised an eyebrow. "Buzz lightyear?" He tried. Blossomed silently laughed and nodded. Brick smiled, knowing he was getting somewhere. "If I was buzz lightyear… I'd fly anywhere. All the way across the globe," Brick said, smiling sincerely at her.

"Why are you being so nice?" Blossom asked. Brick raised his eyebrow this time. "20 questions, my turn. Answer the question," Blossom said, smirking a little bit. Brick let out a slight chuckle.

"Cause… I don't wanna fight anymore. Can't we all be friends?" Brick asked. Blossom just looked at him as if he were crazy. "My turn… so do you like to dance?" Brick asked.

"A little," Blossom admitted.

"Interesting," Brick smiled.

"Why are you so interested in me?" Blossom asked.

"So you could be my girlfriend and I could make you shine brighter than a star or if you were laying in snow," Brick answered sweetly. Blossom just laughed, never believing it would happen.

_I'd like to be everything you want. Hey girl, let me talk to you. If I was your boyfriend, never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone. I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I'd never let you go. _

Blossom sighed as she started her long trek home from her advance science club meeting. Walking alone wasn't one of her favorite things to do. As she was finishing up putting her coat on, she noticed an arm being offered to her. She looked up and saw it was Brick. Blossom just looked at him questioningly.

"Come on. Just take my arm. I swear I'm not going to do anything. I'm just being a gentleman," Brick said. Blossom just laughed and took his arm. Blossom smiled, having someone to walk home with her. Even if it was her sort of enemy. Brick just knew he wanted to be Blossom's boyfriend. Even if that meant not letting her go.

_So give me a chance cause you're all I need girl. Spend a week with your boy. I'll be calling you my girlfriend. If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl. I just want to love you and treat you right. If I was your boyfriend, never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone. I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I'd never let you go. Na na na, na nana, na na na. Yeah girl. Na na na, na na na, na na na eh. Na na na, na na na, na na na eh. Na na na, na na na, na na na eh. If I was your boyfriend._

Blossom started spending more time with Brick… willingly. He wasn't to bad of company. A bit rude sometimes but usually pretty nice. Plus Brick was very smart and Blossom could have a meaningful conversation with him. Brick was almost looking like the perfect boyfriend. He always treated her right and didn't complain to much. Blossom honestly thought she was falling for Brick Jojo. She knew she had fallen when he asked;

"So, Blossom… would you be my girlfriend?" and she answered him quickly with a kiss in the middle of school.

**A/N: So there is a reds one shot. The song is Boyfriend by Justin Bieber… suggested by… AwesomelyRetardedXD… So as always READ and REVIEW! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter too **


	28. Things I'll Never Say

_I'm tugging at my hair. I'm pulling at my clothes. I'm trying to keep my cool. I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet. My cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words inside my head. I'm feeling nervous trying to be so perfect cause I know you're worth it. You're worth it yeah. _

Butch and Buttercup were about rolling with laughter. They were the worst enemies and now they're the best of friends. It was almost like they were attached at the hip. Nothing could keep these two apart. Buttercup tugged at her hair and pulled her clothes straight as she leaned against Butch's side. He draped an arm around her and she desperately wanted to loose her cool but she tried to keep it. Buttercup knew it showed with how fidgety she was and the fact she was staring at her shoes while her cheeks turned red.

Butch was great with words. If he wanted to say something, he would. He didn't really care if it came out right or not, at least he said it but Buttercup wasn't as great with words. She searched and searched through her head for the words to say to Butch but kept drawing up blank. Now she was to nervous to think with Butch being Butch and Butch was perfect. He was worth it. The only words that came to her mind were:

I have a crush on Butch Jojo… fuck my life!

_If I could say what I wanted to say. I'd say I want to blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you to tight? If I could say what I wanted to see. I wanna see you go down on one knee. Marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say. _

Sitting down in her room, Buttercup started thinking. The first thing, or rather person, that came to her mind was none other than Butch Jojo. Some odd reason she couldn't just tell him what she wanted to say. She started dressing nicer to blow him away and she'd rather be with him every night than her annoying sisters. Butch seemed like he'd be more fun to cuddle with and watch t.v. Yes, before you ask, Buttercup Utonium likes to cuddle and watch t.v.

Plus she wouldn't mind watching Butch go down on one knee and proposing. Buttercup would marry him today if she could. No one would ever think he'd settle down with a family but Buttercup knew that's exactly what he wanted. It was the watching him go down on one knee part she wanted to see. That would be hilarious to watch the almighty Butch Jojo go down on one knee to ask someone, hopefully her, to marry him.

_They don't do me any good. It just a waste of time. What use is it to you what's on my mind? If ain't coming out. We're not going anywhere. So why can't I just tell you that I care? Because I'm feeling nervous. Trying to be so perfect. Cause I know you're worth it. You're worth it. Yeah. _

So there they sat. On Buttercup's porch swing, throwing rocks at the birds' nest in the tree. Everything was nice and cozy, both of them were having a good time. But Buttercup just kept thinking and what use is her thoughts if she can't tell Butch. If she wasn't going to say anything, then those thoughts were just a waste of time.

Buttercup noticed the cut on hi upper lip and the bruises. She knew he must have gotten into a fight at some point that day. The wounds were all fresh. At that very moment, all she wanted to do, was scream out that she cared about him. She actually cared and wanted to help him. But Buttercup knew Butch would just refuse and turn her away. Another reason was those stupid butterflies that kept making her nervous came back. All because Butch was so perfect and so worth it.

_If I could say what I wanted to say. I'd say I want to blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you to tight? If I could say what I wanna see. I wanna see you go down on one knee. Marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say. _

Once Butch had left and Buttercup had gone inside, she thought about all the things she could have said. That she wanted to say. Like the fact she wanted to blow him away and take his breath away. Buttercup wanted to tell him that she'd rather spend her nights with him, squeezing him tight as she fell asleep on his chest. Hell, she might've even told him her fantasy about him proposing on one knee and the fact she'd marry him that very day if possible.

But she was Buttercup Utonium… she wasn't suppose to feel this way. Or act this girly. Butch might even take it the wrong way and think she meant everything as a joke. God, why couldn't she just tell him what she really thought?

_What wrong with my song? These words keep slipping away. I stutter. I stumble. Like I've got nothing to say. Cause I'm feeling nervous. Trying to be so perfect. Cause I know you're worth it. You're worth it. Yeah. _

Strumming on the guitar Butch had given her or really stolen from Boomer and given her, Buttercup sang her song. It was a sad song filled with all the things she wanted to say to Butch. All the words that would slip away when he came around. Buttercup didn't get why she turned into a stuttering stumbling idiot when he was around. It was like she didn't have anything to say. And all because she was nervous, trying to be perfect since Butch was worth it.

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say. If I could say what I wanted to say. I'd say I want to blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you to tight? If I could say what I wanted to see. I wanna see you go down on one knee. Marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say._

So there sat Buttercup. Wishing her life away with all those things she never would say to Butch. She'd say what she wanted to say if she could. Spending the nights, holding each other tight. Eventually Butch going down on one knee. Her marrying him that very day. But Buttercup just sighed as she looked at Butch smiling at her as they watched t.v. She was just wishing her life away.

**A/N: And there is a greens one shot. This song was specifically requested for them… so I hope I did a good job. The song is Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne. And the song was suggested by… 08Buttercup17. Thanks for reading… remember to REVIEW!**


	29. Marry Your Daughter

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous about being here today. Still not real sure what I'm going to say. So bare with me please. If I take up too much of your time. See in this box is a ring for your oldest. She's my everything and all that I know is it would be a great relief if I knew that we were on the same side. Very soon I'm hoping that I can marry your daughter. And maker her my wife._

"Hey, professor Utonium. Could I talk to you?" Boomer asks shyly as he sits down at the table with the professor.

"Sure, sure. Boomer. What's on your mind?" The professor asks. Boomer was always welcomed in his house. He was practically a member of the family and he was Bubbles' boyfriend after all.

"You see I want to… can I… I'm not quite sure how to say this," Boomer admits, fingering something in his pocket.

"Take you're time. I've got plenty," The professor says, smiling kindly at Boomer and hoping this would be good. Boomer places a small black velvet box. The professor looked at it the box and reached for it. He stopped before touching it and Boomer nodded, encouraging him to open it. When the professor did, he saw the most beautiful diamond ring ever.

"You see… this ring is for Bubbles. She means the world to me. She is my everything. And I just want to know if its okay with you if I marry her. I'm hoping I can marry her soon and make her my wife," Boomer says quietly as the professor stares at the diamond before him.

_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life. And give her the best of me till the day that I die, yeah. I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen. She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen. Can't wait to smile when she walks down the aisle on the arm of her father. On the day that I marry your daughter. _

"Are you sure, Boomer? I mean you're both still so young and have only really been in love once. And that's with each other," The professor asks, still not able to tear his eyes away from the ring.

"Yes. I'm sure. I want her to be the only girl that I'll ever love for the rest of my life. I promise I will give her my absolute best," Boomer promised.

"My little princess, my little girl," The professor mumbled.

"My queen and most beautiful bride. Especially when she walks down the aisle on your arm that is if we have permission," Boomer says to the professor, looking at the ring as well.

_Since the day that we met… I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left. So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad. I've got most of my vows done so far. So bring on the better or worse. And till death do us part. There's no doubt in my mind. It's time. I'm ready to start. I swear to you with all of my heart._

"I just don't know, Boomer, till death do us part is a long time," the professor started.

"Professor, I've been scared to death that she'll leave me ever since I got her to go out with me. I can't think of a life without her. I will never ever treat her bad, besides she's so amazing that I was so anxious that I've already got most of my vows. There's no doubt in me anywhere. I'm ready for my life to start with Bubbles and make it our life," Boomer said, more sure of anything then he has ever been before. The professor could tell that Boomer meant it all and with all of his heart too.

_I'm gonna marry your daughter. And make her my wife. I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life. And give her the best of me till the day that I die, yeah. I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen. She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen. Can't wait to smile when she walks down the aisle on the arm of her father. On the day that I marry your daughter. _

The professor just wasn't sure. This was his little girl and Boomer seemed ready. Plus Boomer came to him first and asking for permission. Boomer seemed like the right choice for Bubbles. Maybe Boomer was Bubbles' prince and she was his princess. Then the professor started thinking. Bubbles all dressed up in her white dress, make up and hair all done, walking down the aisle on his arm and down to a smiling Boomer. Maybe Boomer was the one meant to marry his daughter.

_The first time I saw her, I swear I knew that I say I do. I'm gonna marry your daughter. Make her my wife. I want her to be the only girl that I love the rest of my life. And give her the best of me till the day that I die, yeah. I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen. She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen. Can't wait to smile as she walks down the aisle on the arm of her father. On the day that I marry your daughter. _

Boomer mistook the professor's silence as thinking. He was worried that the professor would say no.

"Look, the first time saw her… I thought hey this girl could be the one. I was almost 100% sure I was going to say I do to her and now I am. She's going to be my one and only. So do we have your permission?" Boomer asked, he was so nervous.

"Yes you can," the professor said.

"But I… wait you said yes?" Boomer asks excitedly. The professor nods as Boomer becomes the happiest guy alive except for on his wedding day.

**A/N: And there's the blues oneshot. The song is Marry Your Daughter by Brian Mcknight. And the song was suggested by Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude. Please enjoy. Read and Review!**


	30. Just A Kiss

_Lying here with you so close to me. Its hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment. Caught up in your smile. _

Smiling as she curled up farther into his chest, her long red hair covering them both. He was so close to her, she could hear his heartbeat against his chest. It was a perfect sound. Having been hurt before, neither wanted to rush whatever it was between them. They had decided to take it slow and let their love grow… if it was love.

But sometimes… like right now… she found it hard to fight her feelings. He was just so perfect and made everything so perfect that she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to do anything and everything with him. Especially since he kept taking her breathe away, never really allowing her to breathe.

His own shaggy red hair was hidden in a ball cap and cold calculating red eyes turned warm and friendly in her presence. His manners were so much of a gentleman and he was so intelligent. Believe it or not, he was actually able to keep up a good conversation with her.

Since he was so perfect, there were always moments. Moments when he smiled at her, making her feel like the only girl in the world, that she just wanted to rush ahead. Forget the consequences and move their love forward. His smile and laughter were just that good, even more so to her.

_I've never opened up to anyone. So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms. But we don't need to rush this. Let's just take it slow. _

She laid in his arms, head pressed against his chest, and so beautifully perfect. He'd tell her anything. Those angel eyes of her. So soft and pink, warm and caring… just so amazing. She was intoxicating… almost like a drug to him. Maybe she was his own personal drug. Sometimes it felt like he was high off of her love.

As she lays so perfectly in his arms, he just feels the need to open up. The need to make himself seem worthy enough to call her his. Sure, there were others. Probably guys who were ten times better than he but yet she still chose him.

That's how he knew he had to take things slow with her. Couldn't just rush into them like his past relationships. He needed to show her that he cared and wouldn't take her for granted. So as his angel laid down with him, enjoying everything, he held himself back enough not to rush anything. They would take things slow like they had agreed.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push to far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight. _

It was almost time. The moon was rising and soon she would belong home and in bed. Saying goodnight to everybody and then resting peacefully until the next stressful day came. But she couldn't just leave him yet. He lit up her whole world. Everything just seemed better when he was around. Like the world had opened itself up to them for them to enjoy. And she planned on enjoying every single bit of it when the time was right.

Moving to fast meant she might mess this up. Their perfect little love story. No, she couldn't push to far. She might just end up pushing him away. But even with that thought, it was nice thinking he was the one. The one to understand her underneath all her genius. The smarts and nerdiness were just one part of her. There was still so much more to her. And he saw. He saw the girl beneath everything.

So maybe, she waited her whole life for him. He could turn out to be the one. She hoped as much as Buttercup loved pounding Butch into a pulp. Which was odd considering they were a couple. But every couple was different. Look at them barely moving an inch forward in their relationship a week. But that's alright. They didn't rush. They still had a kiss goodnight to enjoy.

_I know that if we give this a little time. It'll only bring us closer to the love we want to find. Its never felt so real. No its never felt so right. _

He knew and understood that with just a little time they would find that wonderful love they were looking for. Right now it felt like they had found it but he knew they weren't ready yet. Sure they were the most mature out of everybody but they still were normal. The still didn't completely understand love yet. Right now they just hoped that they could have forever and a day together. It just felt so real. Like the rest of their lives could unfold right in front of them. He hoped she was in his because everything with her just felt so right.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push to far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight. _

She watched as the moonlight spread shadows across his face. Somehow doing the impossible and making his already handsome face even more handsome. He was the only thing in perfect color to her. The rest of the world was in black and white while his hair was a fiery red and so were his eyes. His skin just the right tone against his darker clothing. He was inhumanly beautiful.

She itched and urged to be able to just speed things up a little but he could be the one. Like what Bubbles has with Boomer. That I need you or I'll die kind of love. The guy who is so perfect and knows how to compliment her. Loves to put up with her. Loves her. There was no need to mess things up by speeding things up. Pushing to far wouldn't help. So for right now, she'd simply wait for their goodnight kiss.

_No I don't want to say goodnight. I know its time to leave but you'll be in my dreams. Tonight. Tonight. Tonight. _

Saying goodbye to her felt like the end of the world. So he was glad to put it off for as long as he could. But he knew their time was up. Her sisters were probably missing her. Wanting to know all the details of her day. She'd be willing to tell them but that meant he'd have to be without her for awhile and honestly that was hell. It was torture but it was worth it because the second she was at his side again, it would feel like the whole world was lifted off his shoulders.

So tonight his dreams would be filled with her image. All of their memories into one beautiful slideshow. The times he made her laugh and smile, the times he cheered her up and purposely caused her happiness, the times she blushed as red as her hair, and just her in general. Any guy who didn't see her beauty and perfection was either crazy or blind. So tonight let the good dreams come and take him away.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push to far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright. Oh oh oh. Let's do this right. Just a kiss goodnight. With a kiss goodnight. Kiss goodnight._

Finally reaching her house, he pulls her close. His arms around her waist, her smile aimed at him. Everything was just and as it always would be… perfect. So he leaned in close and she leaned up to meet him. Slowly their lips touched in one final goodnight kiss for that night. Tomorrow it would start all over again and there would be another wonderful goodnight kiss.

**A/N: Ok there's a reds one shot if you couldn't tell. My friend is really into this whole writing a scene without using names so I thought I'd give it a try. Its alright… I think. Anyway the song is Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum suggested by… SmartCookieLovesTacos! Thank you… please READ and REVIEW!**


	31. Break My Heart

_So you're the girl. I heard the rumor. You got the boys wrapped around your finger. Such a sweet heartbreaker._

Buttercup was sitting at play practice. Believe it or not, she was actually a pretty good actor. Bubbles had made Buttercup audition, not thinking Buttercup would get the lead. It was only to get Buttercup from getting expelled. She might have had one to many fights with Butch in the halls.

Buttercup couldn't believe she got the lead role and she couldn't back out. It was either the play or be expelled. The play, as dreadful as she thought it was, was still better then getting expelled. Unfortunately their male lead dropped out just a couple days ago and they still hadn't found another.

"Hey Butterbutt, what are you doing here?" that awful voice Buttercup never wanted to hear came. Butch was here.

"I'm the lead role," Buttercup said shortly, hoping he'd go away.

"So, you're the ice queen I've been hearing about? And here I thought Blossom was the only ice queen," Butch said, sitting down next to Buttercup and wrapping an arm around the back of her chair. She just glared at him. "Now I definitely have to try out," Butch smirked.

Buttercup jumped, "Oh no. You are not trying out."

"Come on, aren't you tired of these little boys that you got wrapped around her finger," Butch asks, picking up her hand and playing with her fingers to make his point.

"They're not wrapped around my finger," Buttercup replied.

"Really? They sure seem like it… apparently you're a sweet little heartbreaker here," Butch says, obviously bored and still idly playing with her fingers. Buttercup huffed and pull her hand out of his grasp. He wasn't worth it right now.

_If you're the game… I wanna be a player. Oh you can do whatever you want. Its alright with me. _

Kicking Butch's foot, Buttercup asks, "Why are you even auditioning?"

"Awe, Buttercup… I always knew you wanted to play footsie with me," Butch teases. Buttercup only glares back at him so he smirks back at her. "Anyways, if this is your game… I want to be a player."

"It is not my game. I don't even want to be here," Buttercup responds, sticking out her tongue.

"You know… I bet that would be much more fun if we were kissing. We could you know… kiss… because you could do whatever you want it'd be 100% alright with me," But teases again. So Buttercup punches his arm hard enough to hurt a lot but not enough to draw attention to them. "Ow, what was that for?" Butch whines.

"Cause I wanted to. You said I could do whatever I want and you'd be fine with it,," Buttercup teases, smirking happily.

_Why don't you break my heart? Make it hurt so bad. Come on give it your best, nothing less, I insist. I want it just like that. Why don't you break my heart. Sounds good to me. Do it over again, again, again. You're just what I need. Why don't you break my heart. Yeah, break it. _

"You know… I can see why they think you're such a heartbreaker," Butch points out. In response, Buttercup only raises her eyebrow. "You sit there all high and might and you're actually not that bad looking. Actually I wouldn't mind if you broke my heart," Butch continues. Sighing, Buttercup just shook her head. "I bet with your devious mind, you'd make it hurt so bad," Butch went on. Buttercup just rolled her eyes, hoping he'd shut up soon. "I dare you to break my heart. Give it your best, I want nothing less," Butch said with a smirk.

"What? No," Buttercup denied.

"Come on, I insist. Just break my heart… sounds good to me. Doesn't it sounds good to you?

"No… I want nothing to do with your heart that's 3 times to small."

"That may be small but something else is not."

"I bet it is."

"You could break my heart over and over and over again and find out if it is or not."

"Gross Butch. I wouldn't go near you. For all I know you could secretly be a girl."

"See this is why I need you… you think you're deflating my ego when really you're just making it grow."

"Hopefully your ego deflates soon. Popped like a balloon."

"Come on. Why don't you break my heart? Just break it."

"No Butch."

_Stare me down. Intimidate me. Baby please, you'll never break me. Bring it on cause I can take it. You're so cool the way you play it. Oh you can do whatever you like. It alright with me. _

Buttercup kept glaring at Butch and Butch couldn't help but smirk back at her. She made it to easy for him to get under her skin. Let her stare him down, let her try to intimidate him. It would never work. No matter how much Buttercup would like it, there was no way in hell she could break Butch. Staring back at her, Butch challenged her with his eyes. His darker green eyes flickering towards her lighter ones, playfully teasing her. Butch could take any challenge she threw at him gladly.

It was always fun playing with Buttercup. The way she plays the game is different and unique. Buttercup doesn't exactly play dirty or smart but she is really good at this teasing game and it shows. But that's alright. She can do whatever she wants, Butch would accept it. It was definitely alright with him as long as he got to annoy her.

_Why don't you break my heart? Make it hurt so bad. Come on give it your best, nothing less, I insist. I want it just like that. Just like that. Why don't you break my heart? Sounds good to me. Do it over again, again, again. You're just what I need. _

Butch was so sure he was going to get the part. None of these other guys were very good and the ones that were good didn't have any chemistry with Buttercup. They were either to scared of her or in awe of her. Butch was sure she was more scared of her fans then they were of her. Besides, Butch wanted Buttercup to try and break his heart. It just couldn't be done. He was the one normally breaking hearts. Why not add hers to the list? Having her try to break his heart sounded good. She could try over and over and over again. Maybe she was the challenge he needed.

_Why don't you break me heart? Yeah. Break it. Break it. Yeah. Yeah. Break it. Come on break my heart. Break it. Why don't you break my heart? Yeah. Make it hurt so bad. Hurt so bad. Come on give it your best, nothing less, I insist. I want it just like that. Just like that. _

Finally it was Butch's turn to audition. The audition part was actually quite simple. You read a monologue, if the teacher thought you were good you read again with Buttercup to see if you had chemistry. Which as much as Butch hated to admit, he and Buttercup did have some chemistry. Teasing, playfulness, maybe even flirting. Well, flirting on his part because it annoyed her to no end.

Acing the first part, Butch was happy to audition with Buttercup. He kept muttering come on break my heart under his breath as she read. Amazingly, Buttercup stayed focus and seemed to ignore him. But Butch could see her muscles tense as she continued acting. This was definitely the best thing ever.

_Why don't you break my heart? Oh yeah. Sounds good to me. Do it over again, again, again. You're just what I need. Yeah. Why don't you break my… why don't you break my… Why don't you break my heart… yeah._

"Alright, everyone gather up," the theatre teacher called. She was ready to announce the new male lead who would be playing the opposite of Buttercup. "And our new star is… Butch Jojo."

"Yes!" Butch said, jumping up. He knew he was the best and this was like a free pass to get at Buttercup. Turning to face her, he asked, "Why don't you break my heart now?" Buttercup just punched his chest and stormed off, but Butch could have sworn she blushing as she left.

**A/N: Ok, here's the greens one shot. The song is Break My Heart by Nolan Gerard Funk. *Special News* Here is a little contest for you. The first person to message me… not review you it or anything else, but private message me the chapter I mentioned this song in and what pair that chapter was about… I'll write whatever you want. A one shot or short story for whatever you want. I'm not going to do a multi-chapter for you because I already have to many… but I'll collaborate with you and come up with something. I'll announce the winner in the next update which will be in the next couple days… maybe a week. **

**Ok… next important thing. it's a bubbles and boomer chapter up next… I've already picked the song but do you want a sad bubbles and boomer chapter or a sad bubbles chapter with a happy ending with boomer?**

**Ok thanks! That should be all except for READ and REVIEW!**


	32. Wide awake

_I'm wide awake. I'm wide awake. I'm wide awake. Yeah, I was in the dark. I was falling hard with an open heart. I'm wide awake. How did I read the stars so wrong?_

Bubbles curled her knees up to her chest, her cheeks stained from her tears. The glistening starts twinkled above her as her long blond hair fell around her like a curtain. She fell. Nikko seemed so perfect and to the innocent blond… he seemed like he was worth it. She fell so hard, her heart wide open and ready to be in love. Glaring up at the stars that lied to her, Bubbles whispered, "How did I read you wrong? Why did you lie to me? Why did this happen?" She was so quiet, out of breath from all the crying. Now she was wide awake.

_I'm wide awake. And now its clear to me that everything you see ain't always what it seems. I'm wide awake. Yeah, I was dreaming for so long._

Boomer threw his back pack, his school books, his ipod, everything. He was so mad and upset that he was almost ready to start a fist fight with Butch. How could he be so blind? Why couldn't he see it? It was so obvious, wasn't it? Everything was great. He was in love and she seemed to be in love. What went wrong? Sighing, Boomer sat down with his face in his hands. He guessed he learned his lesson. Never judge a book by its cover. Everything isn't always what it seems. Sometimes what you see is just a dream. And Boomer's dream had lasted so long and seemed so real. But that didn't matter now. Because now… He was wide awake.

_I wish I knew then what I know now. Wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down. _

If Bubbles could do it all over again… she wouldn't. Knowing what she does now, she can see all the mistakes. Everything that set it up to fail and hurt. If only there was a way she could have known this then. Maybe her tears wouldn't have fallen, maybe her heart would be whole… maybe she would be happy. But she dived in too quickly when she should have tested the water first. She bowed down when she should have stood up for herself. She was true to her hair color… she was dumb and made a mistake that cost her so much.

_Gravity hurts. You made it sweet. Til I woke up on on the concrete._

He fell so fast and hit so hard. Who knew gravity could hurt like that? Boomer didn't but now he does. Wishing for it never to happen again, Boomer burns all the evidence it happened in the first place. It was so sweet at first. The giggling and the laughing. The secret looks and the secret smiles. The blushing and the being in love. Boomer hated to admit it, but it was the best time of his life. That was until gravity pulled him so hard he hit the ground and woke up on concrete. His world cracking and falling apart around him.

_Falling from cloud 9. Crashing from the high. I'm letting go tonight. Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9. I'm wide awake. _

Cloud 9 was heaven to Bubbles. What teenage girl didn't want to be in love and land on cloud 9? Well, besides Buttercup. Bubbles was that hopeless romantic who had that mushy and sappy relationship. Everything was going great until it turned sour. Now all she could do was slowly climb down from her high even though it felt more like crashing. It was over so fast. One minute they're happy and the next he's gone. Why did he let go? Bubbles didn't really care anymore because tonight it was her turn to let go. Tonight was the night she fell back to earth from cloud 9. Tonight, Bubbles was wide awake.

_Not loosing any sleep. Picked up every piece and landed on my feet. I'm wide awake. I need nothing to complete myself, no. I'm wide awake. _

Boomer sighed one last time. This wasn't worth losing sleep over. If she didn't care anymore, neither did he. Boomer could pick up all the pieces of his heart that she carelessly threw away and still land on his feet. Laying down, Boomer quickly falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Who needs relationships? Certainly not Boomer. He didn't need anything more than what he had to complete himself. Even though he was fast asleep, Boomer was wide awake that night.

_Yeah, I am born again. Out of the lion's den. I don't have to pretend. _

Bubbles smiled to herself as she looked up at the stars that hovered over her. This was the beginning of a new Bubbles. Like a phoenix, Bubbles was reborn from her burning ashes. She'd climb out of the lion's den, a more confident and happier person. Forget him for ruining her life. She can start over and show him what he's really missing. What's the point of feeling sad? She didn't have to pretend for a second. She was free to be Bubbles and she was going to show the world that she was indeed Bubbles.

_And its to late. The story's over now. The end. I wish I knew then what I know now. Wouldn't dive in. Wouldn't bow down. _

As he slept, Boomer smiled. The story's over now. The end… what a happy ending. In the end everything was to late and the story was filled with pain. But that's okay because it taught Boomer so much. If he had only known then what he knew now. Things would be so much different. Hopefully for the better. Boomer's quick dive into love would have been a slow and gentle tide that washed into love. Instead of bowing down to the queen, he would have proved he was king and stood up for himself. But he didn't know then what he knew now.

_Gravity hurts. You made it so sweet. Til I woke up on on the concrete. _

Bubbles knew gravity pulled you down. What she didn't know was that it would pull you down so hard that it would hurt. And then when you'd awake, it was on the concrete. Especially after everything was so sweet. The roses he sent her… they wilted anyway. The mushy little poems he wrote her… they weren't very good to begin with. The memories he made with her… there weren't many. All of it so sweet but only a distraction until the pain sunk in. Then everything hurt… especially the gravity and the concrete.

_Falling from cloud 9. Crashing from the high. I'm letting go tonight. I'm falling from cloud 9. I'm wide awake. _

Boomer remembers a stupid little kids story about when you sleep, you're actually floating on a cloud. And he had once believed it. Especially since he was on cloud 9. Boomer had never felt more amazing then the time he spent there. Then he had to come crashing down from that high. So as he rolled in his sleep, his subconscious let go. That night, Boomer's mind was already letting go for him. He found his way down from cloud 9. Even if it was simple as falling. Boomer was wide awake as he dreamt on.

_Thunder rumbling. Castles crumbling. I am trying to hold on. _

The night's sky darkened around Bubbles. The ominous rumble of thunder rang out. But Bubbles didn't care. "Let it rain," She thought. Her mind was to busy focusing on the crumbling walls of her self build castle. That mental castle she built for herself to live in and protect herself. Somehow he found a way in… then from the inside out, he destroyed her. Now all she could do was try to hold on. To her family, her friends, her school work… and most importantly, herself. She just had to hold on.

_God know that I tried. Seeing the bright side. I'm not blind anymore. _

Boomer had tried so hard. He was the optimistic one. He always looked to the bright side of things. Everything that went wrong had a positive and Boomer was beyond determined to find them in their relationship. Everyone watched him try so hard to keep her happy as well as himself. Only god knows how hard Boomer tried. But now… Boomer wasn't blind anymore. There isn't always a bright side. Sometimes the love you feel isn't really love. That was the down side to not being ignorant or blind anymore… you saw the pain and hurt in everything.

_I'm wide awake. _

Bubbles stood up from her spot as the rain poured down very heavily on her. No more crying. She was wide awake now.

_I'm wide awake._

Boomer jolted awake and wiped the sleep from his eyes. No dream of her could ever make him go back. This was worth it. She didn't deserve to make him miserable. She didn't deserve him period. He could see that now. Boomer, for once, was wide awake now.

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9. _

No more walking on cloud 9. Bubbles had fallen right through it and back to reality.

_Crashing from the high. _

That happiness that made his head spin… yeah that was gone now. But that's okay. He didn't mind the feeling of crashing. His happiness high was over and now he was crashing. Time to forget what that high felt like. This… his life… was worth so much more.

_You know I'm letting go tonight._

Bubbles' fist unclenched as she started her walk home in the rain. Let it bathe her and wash away the pain. Tonight was a knight for letting go. Tonight was the night for a fresh start.

_I'm falling from cloud 9._

Some urge pulled Boomer outside. He stared up at the nighttime stars. Yup, definitely not cloud 9 but that's okay he fell far from there anyway. Who needs to be on cloud 9 when you could be on earth? Cloud 9 was overrated anyway… these storm clouds were much better.

_I'm wide awake. I'm wide awake. I'm wide awake. I'm wide awake. I'm wide awake._

Bumping into each other, both of them fell onto their butts. The rain still pouring down heavy and hard on them. She was soaked and so was he.

"Sorry," She immediately apologized.

"Nevermind, it was my fault anyway," The boy answered. Then when they stood up… dark blue eyes met light blue eyes. Their lips twitching into smiles as her cheeks flushed a brilliant red color. Bubbles and Boomer were both finally wide awake enough to know what love at first sight was. And this was definitely it.

**A/N: Alright… no winner to the little contest from last chapter yet but this idea just kept nagging at me and wouldn't let me rest until I wrote it. So here is a blues one shot to Wide Awake by Katy Perry. I love this song. I combined both ideas… its an overall sad story for both of them with a happy ending with each other… awe! Anyways… READ and REVIEW please!**


	33. All About Us

_Take my hand. I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around. Won't let you fall down. Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. Give it a try. It'll be alright. The room's hush hush and now's our moment. Take it in, feel it all, and hold it. Eyes on you and eyes on me. We're doing this right. _

"Come on Blossom… don't be such a scaredy cat," Brick says, offering his hand to the red head. "I'll teach you to dance, no worries. Maybe even spin you around a little."

"No, you'll drop me," Blossom protested.

"When have I ever dropped you?"

Silence.

"Exactly."

"Fine, Brick, but can I lead?"

"After you learn to dance."

"I'll step on your feet."

"Blossom, calm down. Its fine."

The room falls silent and the rest of the world slowly drifts away. In that moment it was just Brick and Blossom twirling around the dance floor. Brick looked at Blossom and took in all her beauty. Blossom loved how careful Brick was with her, she could feel all the love and passion coming from him. Together they just held each other. His eyes on her and her eyes on him and they were actually dancing the right dance.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight's shining, it's all about us. Its oh oh all about uh uh us. And every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I've never felt before. But its all about us. Suddenly I'm feeling brave. Don't know what's got into me. Why I feel this way. Can we dance, real slow? Can I hold you real close? The room's hush hush and now's our moment. Take it in, feel it all, and hold it. Eyes on you and eyes on me. We're doing this right. _

Deciding Blossom could use a break, Brick sat down and offered her a bottle of water. She happily accepted as she sat down next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Brick, why are you teaching me to dance?" Blossom asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Because that's what lovers do when they're in love… they dance," Brick answers without much thought. Blossom raises an eyebrow as she stares up at him, hopelessly confused. "Ok, so you know all those sappy girl movies," Blossom nods, "Well all the couples that end up together and in love dance. So I'm teaching you to dance," Brick explains.

The sunlight shines through the window and lands on the couple, lighting them up brilliantly like a spotlight. As Blossom smiled, Brick realized that this was really for them. It was all about them. Blossom couldn't believe how amazingly charming Brick was being. Usually he seemed cold and distant but she had a way of warming his heart. This moment she was glad he was focusing on them. It really was all about them.

As Blossom sighed happily against Brick, she knew what her sisters reactions would be. Bubbles would be awing and giggling, so happy for her red headed sister. Buttercup would be gagging from all the sweetness, but deep down she would be over the moon for Blossom. Their hearts and everybody else's hearts would melt at the sight of this lovely couple. And all this happiness and love was a new feeling for Blossom. She truly never felt this way before. So happy, so in love, … so brave.

The room was still silent. Her eyes were still on Brick and his eyes had never left her. This was going to be their moment. Blossom stood and offered her hand to Brick. They were going to take in all the memories, feel all the love, and finally just hold each other without a reasonable explanation.

"Come, let's just dance… real slow," Blossom said as Brick took her hand.

"Only if I get to hold you real close," Brick agreed.

"Sounds good to me," Blossom giggled as Brick pulled her to him and started dancing. They were definitely doing this right.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight's shining, it's all about us. Its oh oh all about uh uh us. And every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I've never felt before. But its all about us. _

Lovers dance when the moments right. When there is no music and not a single word between them. Just the love that holds them together. The spotlight shines on them and everything is just about them and only them. Every heart in the world melts when they see that couple. The couple that never really felt love before but all of a sudden felt it completely and everything was just about them. All of it was just about them. And that's exactly how Blossom and Brick felt as they slowly danced together.

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song. Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it. Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love? _

Blossom smiles nervously at Brick as they continue to dance, silently asking is he can hear that. He confidently smiles back, they playing our song he answers just as silently. She nods slowly, do you think we're ready she wonders. Brick silently laughs and squeezes her tight to push her fears away, oh we're definitely ready… I can really feel it. Together they just fit. Do you hear that? Our love of course. Silently talking as they dance around the room. Do you hear that? Only when you're with me can I hear love. Her questions silently being asked and his answers just as silent but always there.

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song. Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it. Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love? _

As their dance comes to an end, Blossom couldn't help but blush.

"Could you hear it? Did you hear it?" She asks, finally voicing her previously silent questions.

"What? Our song. Of course I heard it," Brick answers her as he had before.

"Do you think we're actually ready for all of it? You know… like all of it?"

"We are ready, Blossom. Can't you feel it because I know I can really feel it."

"You really heard it?"

"Yes Blossom. I really heard it. It was our love silly."

"Are you really sure you heard it?"

"Blossom I can only hear love when I'm with you so yes I'm really sure I heard it."

Blossom's fears completely disappearing as she sees that Brick gets her 100 percent. He knew how to answer her silently and out loud. He really did hear their love.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight's shining, it's all about us. Its oh oh all about uh uh us. And every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I've never felt before. But its all about us. . _

"Blossom, you're home," Bubbles squeals as Blossom walks in. "Oh, hey Blossom," Buttercup says, looking up from her phone. Blossom rolls her eyes. Bubbles probably wants to tell her about her date with Boomer and Buttercup is probably texting Butch. Even though Butch is probably Buttercup's worst enemy, he is also her best friend. Its only a matter of time before they start going out.

"So, where have you been all day?" Bubbles asks, pulling her red headed sister down on the couch to sit next to her.

"Out with Brick," Blossom answers, pulling off her sweatshirt… Brick's sweatshirt.

"Ooh, doing what?" Bubbles asks, getting all giggly and girly.

"Dancing… well, he was trying to teach me to dance," Blossom answers, her cheeks slightly blushing as she thinks about it. The feeling of love in the air, just the two of them dancing, the light and just everything was perfect.

"Awe, you're blushing. Its so cute how everything with you is about Brick," Bubbles squeals again. Blossom just laughs, no it isn't just about him… its about us. Its all about us.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Spotlight's shining, it's all about us. Its oh oh all about uh uh us. And every heart in the room will melt. This is a feeling I've never felt before. But its all about us._

"Hey, Boomer, look whose back from his date with a certain red headed puff," Butch yells, smirking at Brick as Brick walks in the front door.

"Hey, Mr. Silent Romance, how did it go?" Boomer asks, looking up at his happy brother. Brick just smiles as he thinks back to all the dancing.

"Careful Boomer, don't make him think about it to much… he just might blush as red as his hair," Butch laughs. Though it wasn't long until he was choking on his laughter when Brick retaliated and punched him. "God, get a girlfriend and all of a sudden you're as sensitive as Boomer," Butch manages to choke out.

"Yeah… hey, I'm not that sensitive or mushy, or lovey, or whatever else you think I am," Boomer defends himself.

"Yeah, right. Bubbles, oh sweet Bubbles, the love of my life Bubbles, I love you so much Bubbles," Butch starts teasing Boomer in a sing song voice. Though it ends to the sound of Butch's phone ringing.

"I bet that's Buttercup right now. You're ringtone is even a song from Buttercup's band," Boomer says, smirking as he thinks of way of revenge.

"No it is not. Its some band I found on you tube. There is no way in hell would I be a fan of Butterlame's dumb band. And you would be wrong because it would some girl I plan on hooking up with later tonight, not Butterbutt," Butch answers.

Brick just sighs as his brothers fight. At least with Blossom, everything was great. How he longed for everything to be all about them again and just them. Not anyone else like her sisters and his brothers. Just them and their very few precious moments together.

**A/N: And there is another reds one shot. The song is All About Us by He is We ft. Owl City and suggested by… Greakfreak. I think this is actually my favorite reds one shot that I've done so far… yay. As always please please please READ and REVIEW!**


	34. Just that girl

_She's could and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing. She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion. She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter. Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after. _

"Hey, Butterbutt, you actually showed. I coulda swore you'd skip this," Butch says, smirking at Buttercup as she looked absolutely beautiful in her light green dress.

"What? And miss the chance to see your ugly face again, Butch? I wouldn't miss it for the world," Buttercup responds sarcastically. Butch mockingly puts his hand over his heart.

"You wound me, Buttercup. You really do. You and your cold words that cut through me like knives," Butch teases. Buttercup just snorts as she looks behind Butch. Eyes lighting up as she quickly and roughly pushed Butch. Butch falls over and topples into the pool, coming up soaking wet and shouting at Buttercup. Buttercup just doubles over in laughter as she walks away from an angry and soaking Butch, drowning him out instead of paying attention to him.

_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter. Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after. Cause she's bitter sweet. She knocks me off my feet. And I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else. _

"Oh, you're in here," Buttercup states as her mood suddenly drops from bad to really bad. Butch just turns around and nods at her. Sighing Buttercup walks closer to Butch, "What in hell are you doing?" Butch just laughs and shakes his head.

"Looking at these old pictures from our high school days and remembering the dreams I had back then, hell still have today," Butch admits.

"What? To find a rainbow and follow the little leprechaun over to find a pot of gold and maybe a unicorn or something?" Buttercup teases, elbowing Butch in the ribs.

"You have the wrong Jojo brother. That sounds more like Boomer's mind but you forgot the part where Bubbles is his princess in the whole thing," Butch fires back. Buttercup just rolls her eyes, their blue siblings.

"Okay, fine then. What's your dreams Butch Jojo," Buttercup asks, looking up at Butch.

"To literally be a rockstar. I'm pretty good at singing and playing guitar. Then after some tours and some albums, meet a girl to fall in love with and live out the rest of my miserable days somewhat happier with her until I finally die," Butch tells her. Buttercup doesn't even try to hold it back or hide it, she just flat out laughs.

"Keep dreaming pretty boy. Who in their right minds would listen to you? And what girl who actually is breathing living and has a brain would ever fall in love with you?" Buttercup says in between laughs. Butch just sighs, if she only knew he dreamed about her laughter too. He didn't want to have this stupid crush on Buttercup Utonium. She wasn't exactly likeable. But yet there he was chasing after her.

It was actually bitter sweet. There were times where they were the worst enemies and then they were the best friends who understood each other better than anyone. She picked on him and meant it and he loved her but hid it from her. If pushing him in the pool earlier didn't prove it, it was obvious she had no problem taking him down. But he still couldn't help himself. No one else was appealing to him as she was.

_She's a mystery. She's to much for me but I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for. _

Buttercup Utonium is a complete and utter mystery, Butch thought as he went through all the old pictures of her that the school had. This reunion was just filled with pictures and plenty of them were filled with Buttercup. She always did the opposite of what you expected. If you thought she wouldn't show up to class, she would and vice versa. If you thought she'd start a fight, she wouldn't just to see the shock on your face.

Buttercup Utonium was also quite the handful. Her detention sheet was nearly as long as his if not longer. She hated rules and being told what to do. Plus she knew how to put up a fight and hold her ground. There was just so much to her that she was a mystery and a handful. Buttercup Utonium was definitely to much for Butch Jojo but he couldn't help but come back for more. He found himself hoping she would go away just so she would stay because she always did the opposite. He always hoped she wouldn't fall in love with him but deep down he knew he did hope she would and that's probably why she didn't. Because she was Butch Jojo's perfect girl, the girl who could handle him and kick his if necessary. She'd have him, which she does, head over heels in love with her.

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour. She runs on 100 proof attitude power. And the more she ignores me the more I adore her. What can I do? I'd do anything for her. _

After an hour of the reunion, everyone knew Butch's dream. He never told anyone because he knew they'd laugh just like they were now and yet somehow he was ok with it when before it would have killed him.

"Hey, dreamer boy, how's your reunion going?" Buttercup asks, sitting down next to Butch.

"Fine, no thanks to you," Butch shoots back, smiling his million dollar smile.

"No need for attitude," Buttercups snaps.

"Oh, I'm the one with attitude?" Butch asks.

"Definitely," Buttercup remarks before getting up and walking away from Butch. Butch knew she was going to ignore him the rest of the night now but he didn't mind. The more she ignored him, the more time he had to adore her. Butch almost felt hopeless by this crush he had on her. He was almost positive he would do anything for her.

_Cause she's bitter sweet. She knocks me off my feet. I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery. She's to much for me but I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for. _

His best friend and his worst enemy. Buttercup is all rolled into one. She can be the nicest girl in the world and then the meanest. All depends on the day and her mood. Plus with her attitude, she had no problem literally knocking Butch off his feet. Then the way she would dress up, like she did for this reunion, knocked him off his feet too. Sometimes Buttercup just seemed so perfect and Butch couldn't help but want only her and not anyone else. The mysterious air that surrounds her was just so appealing. She was just too much… too good for Butch and he knew it. But he couldn't help but get swept up into her. Buttercup was just the girl for him.

_The way she sees its me, on her caller I.D. She won't pick up the phone. She'd rather be alone. But I can't give up just yet cause every word she's ever said still ringing in my head. Still ringing in my head. She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing. Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined._

Deciding to give Buttercup a call just to be funny seeing as she is sitting all alone bored, Butch quickly dials her number. Her phone quietly rings and she looks down… Butch is calling. She just rolls her eyes and drops her phone back into her purse. Sighing, Butch remembers that Buttercup preferred to be alone. Though he can't quite give up on her yet. Those conversations from high school they had keep ringing in his head, every single word. Over and over in his head, all those meaningful conversations that had meant so much to them.

Yet, here she sits. So cold and cruel to him and perfectly fine with it. Butch knows that Buttercup knows she's teasing him and getting away with it. Buttercup knows just how to get under his skin with out making him blow his top. She knows just what to say to make him miserable. Every little word she utters affects him deeply and she knows it. That's why it seems like her goal to ruin his day.

_Cause she's bitter sweet. She knocks me off my feet and I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery. She's to much for me. But I keep coming back for more. Cause she's bitter sweet. She knocks me off my feet and I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery. She's to much for me. But I keep coming back for more. Oh, I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for. Just the girl I'm looking for. Looking for. I'm looking for. I'm looking for. Just the girl I'm looking for._

The reunion passes on and soon its over. Buttercup's torture finally over, Butch's boring routine is over, its finally all over. Everyone goes home, glad to see everyone they use to know but Buttercup and Butch. Butch just can't get her out of his mind. Buttercup doesn't know what to feel.

Butch went to work the next day, like usual. Normally just falling asleep at his desk or barely working, but either way he got away with it.

"Hey Butch. Meet our new recruit… you'll be training her," Butch's boss says before dumping the newbie off with him. Sighing, Butch rubs his face.

"Hey Butchie boy. Ready for me to make your life hell?" That familiar voice asks the same question from high school again. This was the bitter sweet beginning to their love story.

**A/N: And there is another story… the greens one shot. Ok, the song is Just That Girl by The Click Five and suggested by… 5toon. Great song… ok as always READ and REVIEW!**


	35. Deer in the Headlights

_Met a girl in the parking lot and I did was say hello. Her pepper spray made it rather hard for me to walk her home. But I guess that's the way it goes. _

"Daddy?" a beautiful little blond girl pulls at her dad's shirt. He laughs and scoops her up in his arms.

"Yes, darling?"

"How did you meet mommy?"

"Hmm, how did I meet mommy, well…"

*Flashback*

Boomer Jojo was going for a walk to clear his head. Butch just couldn't leave him alone and really knew how to get him all worked up. To bad Brick was off trying to woo some girl in his advance science class. At least he would've told Butch to knock it off.

Boomer was lost in his own little mind as he cut through a parking lot, walking past a beautiful girls with blond pigtails. Boomer had to do a double take. She was like an angel on earth. She was bending over to pick up her bags. Boomer leaned down and tapped her own the shoulder, "Hello."

"Ahh" The blond girl screamed as she stood up straight and started spraying her pepper spray into his eyes.

"Ow, quit. That stuff really hurts. I just wanted to see if you needed any help or someone to walk you home or something," Boomer says, shielding his eyes. The girl just grabbed her stuff and ran away.

The little girl in Boomer's arms giggles. "That's funny, daddy. But was it love at first sight?"

Boomer thought and then said, "I don't know. We'll have to go ask mommy."

_Tell me again, was it love at first sight? When I walked by and you caught my eye? Didn't know love could shine this bright? Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights._

"Mommy, mommy!," The little girl shouted as Boomer walked into kitchen and kissed Bubbles' cheek.

"Yes baby girl?" Bubbles asks as she pushes Boomer away from her.

"Daddy, has a question for you," The little girl says. Boomer laughs as Bubbles stares at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Our daughter here wants to know was it love at first sight… so was it when I walked by and you caught my eye?" Boomer asks. Bubbles giggled and hugged the rest of her family with a big smile on her face.

"Oh maybe… or it could be when I pepper sprayed you," Bubbles teases. Boomer smiled at his beautiful family as his girls laughed at him. His cheeks turning red as they both smiled up at him. He could feel and see all the love in the room. Honestly, he never knew it could be this bright, shining so brilliantly.

_Met a girl with a graceful charm but when beauty met the beast he froze. Got the sense I was not her type by the black eye and bloody nose but I guess that's the way it goes. _

The blond girl climbed into her mother's lap and curled into her mommy. "Mommy, when did you think daddy was the one for you?"

"What's with all these grown up questions tonight huh?" Bubbles asks her daughter. She just shrugs her response like her father and Bubbles couldn't help but smile at the little girl's cuteness. She was just to cute for her own good. "Well, I guess I knew your father was the one when…"

*Flashback*

Boomer had started showing up wherever Bubbles was, slowly getting to know her. And honestly, Bubbles didn't think he was that bad. But she was unaware of Boomer's huge crush on her. He seemed like a decent guy, even with his horrible brothers. Bubbles was always the smiley one. She had tons of charm to spare and she was always so graceful like a ballerina. Boomer couldn't believe a girl like her would talk to him. He thought it was like beauty and the beast, except in this case instead of getting angry at her he just froze whenever she was nearby.

Swallowing his pride and building his confidence, Boomer finally asked Bubbles out. But it came out wrong. He mumbled and stumbled over his words. Somehow he ended up insulting her and offending her. He knew he really screwed up when Buttercup walked over and punched him one square in the face. He had a black eye for a good week and a bloody nose to go with it that first day. She had hit him good. But Boomer just figured that's how love went… learning from your mistakes and dodging her sisters punches.

_Tell me again was it love at first sight? When I walked by and you caught my eye? Didn't you know love could shine this bright? Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights._

"That really hurt you know… Buttercup has quite the punch. I don't know how Butch puts up with it since he's her main target," Boomer says to Bubbles, subconsciously rubbing his face. Bubbles giggles as she takes Boomer's face in between her hands.

"So, Mr. Jojo… was it love at first sight for us?" Bubbles asks, her thumbs gently stroking his cheeks. Boomer smiles, pulling her closer to me

"Definitely. Walking by and seeing you… one of the greatest moments of my life," He responds.

"Did you ever know love could shine this bright?"

"Not until I met you."

They smiled and somewhere along the line those two separate smiles became one kiss.

_Its suffocating to say, but the female mystique takes my breath away. So give me a smile or give me a sneer cause I'm trying to guess here. _

Boomer watched as Bubbles and their little girl played. It was just so amazingly beautiful and took his breath away. But then again, Bubbles could always take his breath away… she was Bubbles after all. He laughed quietly to himself and went back to washing the dishes. Bubbles deserved a break from having to wash all the dishes. Boomer thought back to when they first got started to know each other. He knew he was in love with Bubbles from the start but he couldn't quite tell what she felt. He loved it when she smiled at him, he even liked it if she sneered at him. It was all guess work anyway. But those moments were the moments that started their life together.

_Tell me again was it love at first sight? When I walked by and you caught my eye? Didn't you know love could shine this bright? I'm sorry I every tried, deer in the headlights. Tell me again was it love at first sight? When I walked by and you caught my eye? Didn't you know love could shine this bright? If life was a game, you'd never play nice. If love was a beam, you'd be blind in both eyes. Put your sunglasses on because you're the deer in the headlights. You're the deer in the headlights. You're the deer in the headlights._

"Cheater," Boomer teased Bubbles as they played candy land with their daughter. He knew she really wasn't, she just played to win except she always let their little girl win.

"Yeah, mommy no cheating… play nice," Their daughter scolded. Both parents couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes baby," Bubbles agreed. Boomer loved that even Bubbles was competitive. He was sure if life was really a game, Bubbles would be the meanest player because she always played to win. She didn't necessarily cheat but still.

Bubbles watched as Boomer helped their little girl roll the dice. She was still a little to small but she wanted to play and daddy was always the first one to give in. He just couldn't say no to her, and Bubbles really couldn't blame him. Her heart swelled as she watched the little daddy daughter moment. Honestly, Bubbles couldn't believe how blinding hers and Boomer's love was. It shined so brilliantly and their daughter was proof of that. Now, she was glad he came up to her all those years ago when he was just walking by and she was stuck in the parking lot.

**A/N: And there's another blues one shot. This song is Deer in the Headlights by Owl City… suggested by Greakfreak. READ and REVIEW like always.**


	36. Shut Up and Kiss Me

_You're too loud. I'm so hyper. On paper we're a disaster. And I'm driving you crazy. It's my little game. I push you and you push back. Two opposites so alike that everyday is a rollercoaster. But I'm a bump you'll never get over. _

Brick Jojo… the quarterback for their high school football team… the loudest and most annoying jerk in Blossom's eyes. Yet here she was, listening to Brick gloat about himself and give a speech about school spirit and supporting the football team. Good thing he was so loud or the people in the way back would never ever hear him as good. She rolled her eyes as he smirked up there on stage. Blossom idly tapped her fingers on her leg. She had way to much energy and was way to hyper to be sitting her listening to that jerk. There was so many things to do… so many things to save… and Blossom planned on doing them all.

"You know you two on paper make a horrible couple," Bubbles admits to her.

"What? We're not even a couple," Blossom quietly screeches, her eyes widening at her blue sister.

"Well, no… but everyone knows you to want to be a couple. Why do you think the only girl who hits on Brick now is Princess? She is jealous that he likes you and not her," Bubbles explained. Blossom sighed and hung her head in her hands. Just that second she felt two very familiar eyes upon her. When she looks up, she see's Brick staring down at her.

Blossom knows and loves that when she isn't paying attention to Brick, he goes crazy. Its like a game to her. Watch how annoyed I can make Brick! All she has to do is roll her eyes at him, tap her fingers, bounce her foot, or play with her hair and he knows she isn't paying attention. Then he being the attention hog he is goes crazy knowing she's not paying attention. That's Blossom's push.

Brick pushes back by getting the crowd excited. He'll say something they think is important, get them to cheer, scream, clap or whistle and forcing Blossom to cringe and finally pay a little attention to him. She hates him for it. He always does it right in the middle of a good daydream too. Its like he knows how to time these things perfectly.

"Look, you guys are flirting and he is on stage and you're here. God, so different yet so alike. Would you guys just kiss already?" Bubbles mutters. Blossom doesn't even retaliate she just shakes her head at her blond sister. Her and Brick's relationship was more like a rollercoaster. It had its up and its down, its spins and its straight forward track, but she made sure she was a bump he'd never get over. No matter how hard he tried.

_This is a love hate relationship. You say you can't handle it. But there's no way to stop this now. So shut up and kiss me. Kick, scream, call it quits. But you're just so full of it. Cause its too late. So close your mouth. Shut up and kiss me. So shut up. So shut up. _

"Nice speech," Blossom says sarcastically when Brick comes and finds her. She folds her arms across her chest, kind of glaring at him, but with that tiny smirk on her face. Brick lets out a small laugh.

"Thanks, could tell you really loved it," Brick responds, stepping closer to her, trying to get into her personal space. Blossom's glare intensifies and she puts her hands on his chest and pushes him away. He doesn't even stumble back a little, not even appearing to be fazed by it at all. "That never works you know," Brick teases.

"Whatever," Blossom responds, looking away from Brick. He laughs again and pulls her closer. In return she kicks his shin. Wincing slightly, Brick finally backs away from.

"You're crazy you know that," Brick mutters.

"You wish you could handle me," Blossom teases.

"You're right I can't handle you," Brick admits and then walking away. Blossom stands there confused for a couple seconds before chasing after him. He definitely didn't respond the way she thought he would.

"Wait what?" Blossom asks, stepping in front of him. Brick just moves her out of the way and continues walking. "Brick, you've never ignored me in your life. Don't start now," Blossom yells, following him. Brick stops and kicks the nearest chair, glaring at Blossom.

"Look, I'm done. Whatever this is between us," Brick motions to them," I'm done with. Its obvious its never gonna happen and I'm tired of it all," Brick basically screams.

"Brick, first of all shut up. Whatever it is between is to late to stop. Right now you're just to full of it and wrapped up in yourself as usual. Its to late for anything else so close your mouth before you get yourself into anymore trouble. And finally once you just shut up, kiss me," Blossom smirks. Brick shakes his head with a small smile before pulling her close to him and kissing her right there in the school auditorium.

_I call you and you pick up. I tell you how much I'm in love. I'm laughing and you get mad. Its my little game. Go ahead now. Admit it. You like your world with me in it. Like a record broken. Yeah I'm a bump you'll never get over. _

Blossom smiles as she quickly pulls out her phone. It doesn't take her long to start the call to Brick. Its time for another one of her little games to begin. This is one is even more fun then the other because it really gets Brick going.

"Hello?" His tired voice rings through.

"Brick! It was amazing… Dexter was just amazing… everything is just amazing," Blossom starts to tell him about her date. She never lets on that he was on her mind the whole time or that she was only doing this to get him jealous since he refuses to ask her out. So Blossom sits there laughing on the phone, remembering all the good things about her date while she can basically feel Brick's anger through the phone. She knows he is putting on a good face and once they hang up, his anger unleashes and then he need to replace whatever it is he broke. "Oh, Brick," she says.

"Yeah?" He responds.

"Just admit it. You like you're world with me in it. You wouldn't be able to survive without me. So just go ahead and say it already," Blossom tells him. Sometimes they were like a broken record. Always repeating themselves but Blossom knew she was the bump Brick would never get over.

_This is a love hate relationship. You say you can't handle it. But there's no way to stop this now. So shut up and kiss me. Kick, scream, and call it quits. You're just so full of it. Cause its too late. So close your mouth. Shut up and kiss me. _

Here they go again. The teasing and the flirting. Blossom being right while Brick was wrong. Sometimes Brick just felt so overwhelmed trying to please her and it was very hard to please her. Or at least that's what Brick thought. He didn't know how much Blossom was pleased that he was paying attention to her and not Princess. That he was treating her perfectly and almost like royalty. He didn't realize how much Blossom just enjoyed his smile.

Instead he'd pick a fight with her. They'd kick and scream. Brick would admit he couldn't handle it and call it quits. Blossom always rolled her eyes and thought he should have learned by now that he can't ever call it quits with her. She'd stop him every time. So when he strode up to her with that look in his eyes, she was ready. She held up her hand, telling him to wait a minute.

"Brick before you say anything… listen to me. You kick and scream, say you can't handle it and then call it quits. Well just shut up, close your mouth and listen to me. You can't stop anything between us, no matter how hard you try. Its too late for any of that. So close your mouth, shut up, and kiss me," Blossom ordered him. Brick just smiled and happily complied with her, kissing her for as long as he could.

_You miss my kiss, my lips, my laugh. The riff on my guitar, the way we fight, we make up fast. Ooh yeah. So shut up. Love hate. Love hate. Love hate. Cause it's a love hate relationship. You cay you can't handle it. But there's no way to stop this now. So shut up and kiss me. Kick, scream, call it quits. But you're so full of it. Cause its to late. So shut your mouth. Shut up and kiss me._

One time Blossom let him call it quits. Let him walk away from her and try to move on. But he just couldn't. Every time he tried, he'd think of her kiss… the way her lips tasted so sweet. Her laugh after he mad her smile the most beautiful smile in the world. The riff on her guitar, a gift from Buttercup that gave him many headaches fro awhile. The way he could fight and that amazing awesome make up that really she made go by so fast.

He couldn't help it though. Blossom made it so easy to love her and then so easy to hate her. Their relationship was built on all that love and all that hate. Brick always thought he couldn't handle it. Instead picking their fights, kicking and screaming, and finally call it quits. That was his pattern. He knew sometimes he was just full of it. Brick sighed and quickly went to find Blossom.

"Blossom… you're right. Sometimes I just need to shut up and close my mouth. It would just be easier that way for both of us. I bet we would be a lot happier. You said it many times that there was no stopping what was going on between us, that it was to late. I just thought sometimes…"

"Brick… shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly."

Then Brick pulled her close, picked her up, and gave her the most passionate kiss she ever gotten.

**A/N: and there is another reds one shot. To the song Shut Up and Kiss Me by Orithani suggested by… Dragon's Clan. By far my favorite reds one shot. So READ and REVIEW. **


	37. Sparks Fly

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards. You're the kind of reckless that should send me running but I kinda know that I won't get far. And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch. Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of. _

Butch had this kind of grace to him but also this recklessness. He never bump into anything or trip unless he meant to. It was almost like a rainstorm. Slow, calm, and very graceful at first but as it went on it became loud, booming, and wild. A rainstorm was the perfect way to describe Butch Jojo. And to every rainstorm there is that house of cards, the one they blow down. Which is the best way to describe Buttercup Utonium. She was strong but could still be easily broken and Butch was sure to be the one to knock her down.

Buttercup was the tomboy in school. The girl on all the sports team who could hang out with the guys as one of the guys and somehow Butch, of all people, became her crush. Buttercup thought she hated him. The way they would always fight, both verbally and physically. But he had that carefree kind of reckless attitude that attracted Buttercup. She knew she should have left him alone, ran away from him but she also knew that even if she tried, she wouldn't get far.

"Hey Butterbutt," Butch greets, standing in front of Buttercup. Buttercup just rolled her eyes. He was so close. If she just reached out a little bit she could touch him. Buttercup found herself wishing and hoping he'd just lean in a little bit but she also hoped he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Look, I didn't come here for a fight," Butch starts and Buttercup just raises her eyebrow questioningly, "I came here to say that you uh well er you did good in the game today." And with that said Butch turned and left.

This was just the beginning to their little friendship. Their constant fighting became less and less. Butch and Buttercup grew closer as friends and soon enough they were each other's best friends. Both of them found that they actually enjoyed each other's company and that the other actually wasn't to bad. This only made Buttercup's crush on Butch grow.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights the go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. _

High school sucks. Buttercup was tired of it all. There was always to much homework and then everyone judged her even though she kept their lives safe. So what if she wasn't as smart as Blossom, genius things and Brick Jojo have always been Blossom's life. So what if she wasn't as pretty as Bubbles, being beautiful and all that jazz plus Boomer Jojo was always Bubbles' thing. Buttercup didn't want to live in their shadows. She wanted to be herself.

Sighing, Buttercup started the walk home. She was to lazy and tired to fly herself home. Then out of nowhere it started to rain. Buttercup growled to herself. This was great just great. At the same time Butch was walking out of detention and noticed Buttercup walking home. Quickly cancelling all his plans, he ran after her.

"Hey Buttercup," Butch calls, finally catching up with her.

"What do you want, Butch," Buttercup asks angrily.

"Someone's crabby but I wanted to see if I could walk you home," Butch says, smiling a bit. Buttercup just shrugs and continues walking. Butch laughs a little and keeps his pace even with hers. Buttercup started to feel at ease when Butch smiled. It was like fireworks literally. As they walked past one puddle, Buttercup fell. Butch laughed as Buttercup sat up and brushed herself off. "Hey, you're bleeding," Butch points out.

"Huh? Oh, its nothing," Buttercup brushes it off, rubbing her now bleeding arm. Butch rolled his eyes and caught her arm in his hand. She raised her eyebrow at him. He just smiled again, his emerald green eyes being permanently burned into her memory to haunt her, and kissed it. Buttercup rolled her eyes but on the inside she was as giddy as Bubbles gets around Boomer.

_My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea. You touch me once and its really something. You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you I know its no good. _

Buttercup had her head on her desk, her eyes closed, and was very close to falling asleep when somebody tapped her shoulder. Quickly blinking the sleep from her eyes, she looked over her shoulder to see Butch's smiling face.

"Hey, let's ditch," Butch whispers to her.

"I don't know. The professor has been on my ass about all my ditching," Buttercup says. Butch looks intently at her and reaches over and grabs her hand.

"Come on. It'll be fun," Butch tries to persuade. And that's all it took to convince Buttercup. Her brain shut off and she ditched with Butch. Butch realized that Buttercup was actually so much better than what he thought a puff could be. Bubbles was all girly and crazy in love with Boomer. So right away Butch wanted nothing to do with her. Then he thought Blossom might be better. Smoking hot and smart too. But she was controlling, bossy, and cold like Brick. Hell, she even started dating Brick. But Buttercup… she was something else.

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

Buttercup and Butch sat down on the park bench, both doubling over with laughter. All of a sudden a crack of thunder and then the rain just started to pour down. Butch looked as Buttercup getting soaked. He quickly pulled her close to block her from the rain. She smiled gratefully at him. Butch couldn't help himself. He leaned forwards into Buttercup. She was to busy getting lost in those amazing green eyes of his and leaned forward too. Soon their lips were meeting in the middle in a passionate kiss.

_I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me. Its just wrong enough to make it feel right. And lead me up the staircase, won't you whisper soft and slow. I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show._

Butch slowly pulled away from the most amazing kiss he has ever received. It was the best one too. Her fingers were running through his hair. He smiled as he reached up and grabbed one of her hands with his own. He pulled it down and held it over his heart as her other hand still played with his black spikey hair. Buttercup knows that this moment here with Butch should feel so wrong but it feels so right to her.

"Come on. My house is right over there. Let's get out of the rain," Butch said, slowly pulling them both off. They raced through the rain to his house. Butch slowly leaded Buttercup up the stairs, holding her hand tightly. Both of them laughed as they rang out their soaking clothes. Each of them collapsed on the couch, not believing this was really happening. Butch leaned over and started whispering softly and slowly in her ear. Buttercup got lost in the firework show in his green eyes.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take the pain away. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. And the sparks fly. Oh baby smile. And the sparks fly. _

Just like before in the rain, Butch couldn't help himself. He quickly caught Buttercup's lips with his own. She was just so addictive. The sweetest thing he has ever tasted and boy was he hooked on her. She was almost like a drug to him. Their bodies finding ways to get closer to each other as humanly possible and then some. His eyes still bright in her mind as she got lost in Butch. The sparks flying in that room as they both smiled against each others lips.

**A/N: And there's another greens one shot. The song is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift and it was suggested by… Obsessed with fan fiction.**


	38. One Thing

_I've tried playing it cool. But when I'm looking at you I can't ever be brave cause you make my heart race. _

Boomer took a deep breath as he leaned against the wall. Bubbles would be getting out of class any minute now and he had to be cool. Folding his arms across his chest, Boomer waited patiently for her by her locker. Bubbles soon came bouncing down the hall, laughing and giggling with a bunch of her cheerleader friends.

Boomer was ready to talk to her until he finally brought his deep blue eyes up to look at her angelic face. All of a sudden all of his courage he had just built up disappeared. His heart started racing and he felt like a dork. So he stood there trying to think of the words to say as Bubbles just happily passed by, sending a dazzling smile his way first.

_Shot me out of the sky. You're my kryptonite. You keep me making me weak. Yeah frozen and can't breathe. _

Boomer ran after her, finally remembering what he was going to say before she distracted him with her inhuman beauty. When she was around, Boomer felt like superman but instead of being his Lois Lane, Bubbles was his kryptonite. Before her eyes would meet his, he knew everything he wanted to say and do but as soon as her baby blue eyes looked at him, he became weak. Frozen like a statue and all of his breath just disappeared like he couldn't breathe air anymore.

_Something's got to give now. Cause I'm dieing just to make you see that I need you here with me now. Cause you've got that one thing. So get out get out get out of my head and fall into my arms instead. I don't I don't don't know what it is but I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing._

Bubbles was sitting in the grass on the other side of the fence. She was waiting for her sisters to finish their after school activities so they could all fly home together. Boomer was sure it had to be now or never. Something just had to give now. Boomer wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out before he did something stupid and ruin his chances with Bubbles. He felt as if he were almost dieing just to get her to see how much he needed her. Somehow she brought out the good in the already good jojo brother.

Everyday, he could picture her in his head. She was like that song he couldn't get out of his head. Though Boomer wished she would just fall out of his head and into his arms. He always wondered what it would feel like to hold her. Somehow Boomer realized Bubbles had something. A certain quality that drew him to her but he just didn't know what. But he did know that he need that one thing. And she was the one who had it.

_Now I'm climbing the wall but you don't notice at all that I'm going out of my mind all day and all night. _

Boomer quickly climbed the fence separating him and Bubbles. The fence creaked and crackled underneath him but Bubbles didn't notice. Not that Boomer expected her to notice. She practically drove him crazy all day and all night and still never noticed him. She'd smile or wave but she never really noticed anything about him. And Boomer was ready for all of that to change.

_Something's got to give now. Cause I'm dieing just to know your name. And I need you here with me now. Cause you've got that one thing. So get out get out get out of my head and fall into my arms instead. I don't I don't don't know what it is. But I need that one thing. Get out get out get out of my mind and come on come in my life. I don't I don't don't know what it is but I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing. Woah. Woah. Woah. You've got that one thing. Get out get out get out of my head and fall into my arms instead. So get out get out get out of my head and fall into my arms instead. I don't I don't don't know what it is but I need that one thing. So get out get out get out of my mind and come on come into my life. I don't I don't don't know what it is but I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing._

Boomer took a couple deep breaths before walking over to Bubbles. Her blond pigtails were flying in the wind. She really was an angel. Bubbles just looked so perfect no matter what and so beautiful. It was impossible to look like Bubbles did all the time. Boomer gently tapped her shoulder and she looked back at him smiling.

"Oh hey Boomer," She giggled slightly. She patted the ground next to her for him to sit down. He quickly and happily did. Boomer returned Bubbles' smile. Boomer waved hi shyly. Bubbles giggled again. Boomer didn't know it but she had the biggest crush on him. She found the way that he was slightly dorkish and very shy very cute and charming. "So what's up?" She asked, her blue eyes blinking at him. Boomer scratched the back of his head slowly.

"Well… I uh… wanted to… ask you something," He stuttered a bit. Bubbles nodded and turned a bit to face him better. Boomer bit his lip slightly before saying, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"I'd love to," Bubbles said before kissing his cheek. Boomer blushed redder than a tomato.

"Bubbles, let's go. We don't have all day," Buttercup yelled.

"Well, I got to go but call me. Or text me. See you Boomer," Bubbles said, kissing his cheek one more time before flying off. Boomer slowly brought his hand to where she kissed him earlier and smiled the biggest smile he ever smiled before then he flew home very happy.

**A/N: and here is the blues one shot. The song is of course One Thing by One Direction(one of my fav bands) and it was suggested by Guest. : D **


	39. Call Me Maybe

_I threw a wish in the well. Don't ask me. I'll never tell. I looked to you as it fell and now you're in my way. I'd trade me soul for a wish. Penny and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this but now you're in my way. _

Blossom sighed as she threw another hopeless wish down the well. She'd do it everyday and every night Bubbles would ask her what she wished for. It got to the point where Blossom's immediate answer was Don't ask, I'll never tell. But today was different. Today Blossom wasn't the only one at the wishing well. There was a red headed boy with a red baseball cap there and for some reason Blossom looked at him as her wish fell into the well.

Everyone who knew Blossom, knew she would trade her soul for a wish. And if you were close enough maybe some pennies and dimes for a kiss but as a joke. Blossom was waiting for the right one, her Mr. Right. So she never took anything to seriously and she wasn't looking for any serious relationship but she had no clue that this boy was going to get in her way.

_Your stare was holding. Ripped jeans, skin was showing. Hot night, wind was blowing. Where ya think you're going baby? Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number. Call me maybe. Its hard to look right at you baby but here's my number. So call me maybe. Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number. So call me maybe. And all the other boys try to chase me but here's my number. So call me maybe. _

His red eyes looked up to meet her pink ones. Blossom could see his ripped jeans and just the right amount of skin was showing. He was hot just like the heat of that night. The wind blew gently and through both of their red hair. The boy stood up from his spot and started walking. Blossom couldn't help but wonder where he was walking to until all of a sudden he appeared in front of her.

"Hi," He said shortly, sending a breathtaking smile her way. She laughed quietly and bit her lip.

"Hi," She answered back, smiling as well.

"So, I'm uh Brick. I just moved here with my brothers," Brick introduces himself. Blossom's smiled widens.

"Really? That's so cool. I'm Blossom. Me and my sisters grew up here," Blossom introduces herself.

"That's cool," Brick said nodding. In the distance they could hear Blossom's name being called and then they could see another red headed boy running towards them. He was smiling like a maniac and waving his arms back and forth, still calling Blossom's name.

"Oh great," Blossom moaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Boyfriend?" Brick asked.

"Dexter and he has a huge crush on me," Blossom admitted.

"Here, let me help," Brick said, pulling Blossom close. He only hugged her but to Dexter it looked like they were kissing. He turned around and left, obviously disappointed. Someone else already got his girl. "There he's gone. You're safe now," Brick said, letting Blossom go.

"Thanks. Um, here. Its my number. I know this crazy and all and we just met but call me maybe if you need anything," Blossom said. Brick nodded and accepted her number.

_You took your time with the call. I took no time with the fall. You gave me nothing at all but still you're in my way. I beg, borrow, and steal. At first sight and its real. I didn't know I would feel but its in my way. _

Blossom found herself hoping for a call from Brick. She'd constantly check her phone and be disappointed when whoever called or text wasn't Brick. She knew it was a crazy idea. They were perfect strangers after all but she couldn't help but fall for him. Blossom knew he didn't really do anything. He just scared of Dexter but still any guy could have done that. So really Brick gave her nothing but yet there he was in her way. Blossom was sure of it. Love at first sight and Blossom didn't know it. She never knew what it would feel like but somehow she understood that it was in her way.

_Your stare was holding. Ripped jeans, skin was showing. Hot night, wind was blowing. Where ya think you're going baby? Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number. So call me maybe. Its hard to look right at you baby but here's my number. So call me maybe. Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number. So call me maybe. And all the other boys try to chase me but here's my number. So call me maybe. _

Blossom was sitting on a park bench, reading her book, when she felt as if someone was staring at her. She looked up to see a pair of familiar red eyes looking at her. As the time before, Brick's stare was holding. And he was in those ripped jeans again. Showing off all that amazingly delicious looking skin. In the distance Blossom could hear Dexter calling her again. She quickly jumped and went to take a run for it when Brick came by her. He waved her over and her sit down on the bench next to him. Dexter immediately recognized Brick and took off again.

"Thanks again," Blossom says, smiling at Brick.

"No problem," Brick says, nodding.

"I'm sorry but I really can't stay long. I have to go home and help my sister cook dinner soon," Blossom started to explain.

"Hey, its no problem. I just thought I could help you out. Besides I still have your number, I'll call you sometime to hang out. Still think that was a crazy idea to give me you number?" Brick says. Blossom nods.

"Definitely," Blossom says before saying goodbye and heading home with a huge smile on her face.

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad. I missed you so so bad. Before you came into my life I missed you so bad. I missed you so so bad. And you should know that I missed you so so bad. Its hard to look right at you baby but here's my number. So call me maybe. Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number. So call me maybe. And all the other boys try to chase me but here's my number. So call me maybe. Before you came into my life I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad. I missed you so so bad. Before you came into my life I missed you so bad and you should know that so call me maybe._

Blossom woke up with her head on Brick's chest. She was remembering her life before Brick and she realized how much she missed him. She missed him so bad. But it all started with him helping her from Dexter chasing her and then her crazy idea to give him her number. Over all though, Blossom is glad she did. Otherwise they wouldn't have this wonderfully amazingly perfect relationship they have. Blossom slowly gets up and gets ready for work. Remembering she had to get a new phone, she leaves a note for Brick:

Hey… had to go to work. Remember I got a new phone? Well here's my new number, call me maybe stranger : ) XXX-XXX-XXXX Love you, Love Blossom 3

**A/N: now here is another red one shot for all of you lovely readers. The song is Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen and it was suggested to me by… Guest. : D **


	40. Sk8er Boi

_He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say? He wanted her. She'd never tell… secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes. _

What could Butch say? He was just a boy after all. And a pretty face is a pretty face. That pretty face on Butch's mind was none other than… Princess Morebucks. Could he really make it anymore obvious for you? He was a punk and she was a pretty girl. Isn't that how the story goes? Of course she did ballet, ran around in a tutu and matching pink shoes. Butch didn't care, he just wanted her. Not that Princess would admit it, but it was almost obvious she wanted him too. Except for the fact her "popular" friends didn't approve. He was mean, crude, and dressed in baggy clothes. Hot yes but worth their time? As if.

_He was a skater boy. She said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth. _

The sun was shining and everyone was down at the skate park. It was the coolest hang out after all. And as usual there was Butch showing of his moves on his skateboard. No one doubted that he was easily the best, except for maybe Buttercup that is. He smiled at Princess as he came to a stop on his board.

"Hey Princess, what's sup?" Butch asked, putting on a charming grin. Princess smiled and laughed.

"Not much but I gotta go. So I'll see ya later," Princess said, ruffling Butch's hair a bit before taking her leave. Butch was to caught up in her pretty face to notice that her head was in space. Buttercup just rolled her eyes, thinking Princess needed to come back down to earth.

_Five years from now. She sits at home. Feeding the babies, she's all alone. She turns on t.v. And guess who she sees… Skater boy rocking up mtv. She calls up her friends. They already know and they all got tickets to see his show. She tags along and stands in the crowd. Looks up at the man she turned down. _

The kids were screaming like usual. They were hungry of course and Princess was struggling to feed them all. She hated being all alone with them. Kids were just so hard to take care of. So as they laid down for a nap, Princess turned on t.v. Butch's face came all plastered up on t.v. MTV was doing a whole marathon about him and his band.

Princess quickly picked up her phone and mass texted her friends. Of course they already knew and had tickets to one of his upcoming shows. So, Princess decided to tag along. Why not? It might be fun to see Butch again. After all he was famous now. So she and her friends stood in the crowd. Princess looked up at Butch as he shredded on his guitar, completely and utterly amazed at the man she turned down so many years ago.

_He was a skater boy. She said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar. Living off his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth._

As she watched the show, Princess was remembering the times back at the skate park when Butch was just a skater boy. All those times she told him see ya later. And here he is now, a full blown superstar. And was he talented on that guitar. Butch was always the greatest skateboarder, but when he shredded that guitar. Princess couldn't imagine anything better. Little did she know, she was the cause of all this. Butch was so upset that he was never good enough for her that he just had to prove her wrong. And that was exactly what he was doing.

_He was a skater boy. She said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar. Living off his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth. _

Butch's over all appearance didn't change to much. He still looked like a skater boy just more grown up now. Still amazingly hot as always. Princess started wondering what in the world made her tell him see ya later. Maybe it was the fact she never really did notice him. He was just a skater boy. Definitely not good enough for her. But now he was a superstar. A superstar guitarist. He definitely had worth now.

_Sorry girl but you missed out. What good luck. That boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. To bad that you couldn't see… see the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye. I see the soul that's inside. _

Princess was shocked when Butch took the microphone. She wasn't shocked by him taking the microphone but what he had said shocked her.

"Hey guys, we're going to do something really awesome tonight. I'd like to bring out a great singer and someone very close to me. She means something very special to me. So please everyone give a warm welcome to my girlfriend, Buttercup," Butch practically screamed into the microphone. Princess's mouth about hit the ground when she heard that. Butch and Buttercup? A couple? When she just starting to see what she missed out on too. Back then, Princess never thought they would ever be more than friends. She didn't see the man Butch could be like Buttercup did. She never noticed how much more to Butch there was then meets the eye. Princess never really saw Butch's soul like Buttercup did. And here was Butch living the fairytale ending to his story with Buttercup.

_He's just a boy. And I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? And we are in love. Haven't you heard how we rock each others worlds? I'm with the skater boy. I said see ya later boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio. Singing that song we wrote about a girl you used to know. _

Butch was always just a boy. Just like Buttercup was just a girl. But they really couldn't make it anymore obvious. The looks they shared, their closeness, their everything just showed that they were in love. Princess couldn't believe she hadn't heard about Butch. Now she hadn't heard about Butch, or Butch and Buttercup, or even how Butch and Buttercup rocked each others' worlds.

Buttercup was obviously with the skater boy that Princess always shot down. The only difference is when Buttercup says see ya later boy. Butch knows she going to be backstage waiting to jump into his arms after the show. Or she'll be at the studio, singing one of his songs. Even the one song they wrote together about a girl he used to know. Buttercup was obviously the one for him.

_Yeah, I'm with the skater boy. I said see ya later boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio. Singing that song we wrote about a girl you used to know._

There was no doubting that the skater boy and skater girl were together. Everyone knew she'd tell him see ya later but she never meant it as goodbye. Oh no. Buttercup couldn't stay away from Butch. She was in the backstage area whenever he had a show or showing up at the studio just to sing his songs. Even the one about a girl he used to know. Butch and Buttercup together just equaled love.

**A/N: and here is another one of my greens one shots. The song is Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne suggested by… 08buttercup17. (I love love love avril!) : D **


	41. Love You Like a Love Song

_Its been said and done. Every beautiful thought been's already sung. And I guess right now here's another one. So your melody will play on and on. With the best of them. You are beautiful. Like a dream come love incredible sinful miracle lyrical. You saved my life again. And I want you to know baby. _

"So Bubbles, where is you amazing," eyelashes flutter, "boyfriend now?" Princess asks in hr nasally voice. Ever since Bubbles started dating Boomer, she became Princess's number one target. Only because Princess had the hugest crush on Boomer but Boomer was in love with Bubbles.

"Right here," Boomer said, walking over and wrapping an arm around Bubbles' waist. Bubbles smiled happily up at Boomer, glad he was here.

"Yeah, whatever. I know you two are only faking anyway. How in the world could you two be in love," Princess muttered as she stalked away from them, her eyes rolling.

"I'm gonna be right back," Bubbles said, pecking Boomer on the lips. He watched her go with a small smile, still having a hard time believing she is his. Bubbles talks to the DJ and then walks up onto stage with a microphone in her hand.

"Hey everybody. Tonight I'd like to sing a song for all of you but this song really goes out to my boyfriend Boomer," Bubbles said. Then the lights dimmed, showing of Bubbles in her spotlight. Selena Gomez's song Love you like a love song started booming through the speakers. Bubbles' angelic voice carrying the tune. She slowly danced with the music. Her eyes slowly looking across the room as she sang. When she got to the you are beautiful part her eyes locked with Boomer's as she sang.

_I-I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby and I keep hitting repeat peat peat peat peat peat. Oh. I-I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby and I keep hitting repeat peat peat peat peat peat. _

Bubbles had no problem singing the song. By the chorus everyone was watching her. She was up there dancing and singing. Princess was rolling her eyes while Boomer watched anxiously.

_Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony. There's no way to describe what you do to me. You just do to me what you do. And it feels like I've been rescued. I've been set free. I am hypnotized by your destiny. You are magical miracle beautiful you are. And I want you to know baby._

Bubbles shook her head as she sang about him constantly running through her mind. She pointed to Boomer as she sang no way to describe what you do to be. The slowly she swayed her hips to the beat at you just do to me what you do part. Slowly Bubbles started her decent down the stars as she continued singing. Her arms flew up and down slowly as if she had been set free but her eyes never left Boomer as if she truly had been hypnotized by him.

_I-I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby and I keep hitting repeat peat peat peat peat peat. Oh. I-I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby and I keep hitting repeat peat peat peat peat peat. _

During the second chorus, Blossom and Buttercup joined in on Bubbles little dance as if they knew the moves perfect. Their voice making Bubbles' sound even more beautiful. Boomer eyes were still on Bubbles. He was admiring her the most as his brothers admired their respective girlfriends. Its not everyday you get to see the powerpuff girls go all high school musical. Especially not like this.

_No one compares. You stand alone. To every record I own. Music to my heart. That's what you are. A song that goes on and on. I-I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby and I keep hitting repeat peat peat peat peat peat. I-I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a love song baby. I-I love you like a song baby. I love you. I love you like a love song._

Boomer loved watching Bubbles dance. Especially since now she was only a few feet in front of him. Her eyes challenging him slightly to keep watching her. When she danced she could let out all the sass that didn't fit with her bubbly personality and honestly it was amazing. Boomer reached out and twirled Bubbles into him as she finished the song. Once the song ended, he caught her lips with his own and the crowd broke into an awe sound. They cheered as Bubbles and Boomer smiled against each other's lips. Definitely the best night ever.

**A/N: And here is another cute little blues one shot for all of you. The song is Love you like a love song by Selena Gomez and suggested by… EpicRetardXD. Yay!**


	42. Check Yes or No

_We started way back in third grade. I use to sit beside Emmy Lou Hayes. A pink dress and a matching bow in her ponytail. She kissed me on a school bus but told me not to tell. _

"Alright class, settle down. Now here on the bus we must sit next to our classmate we sit next to in the classroom. Yes Blossom, that means you sit next to Brick and not one of your sisters," Ms. Keane says. Blossom sighs as she sits down next to Brick. Brick takes the time to notice that her dress and bow are pink just like her eyes. The bow pulling back her beautiful red hair into one long ponytail. Blossom giggled as Brick stared at her.

"You uh look nice," Brick tried to complement her.

"Thank you," Blossom giggled again, giving him a quick kiss. "Sshh, just don't tell anyone I kissed you. Its our little secret," Blossom said, smiling widely at him. Brick just nodded, a slow blush crawling up his cheeks.

_Next day I chased her around the playground. Across the monkey bars to the merry go round. And Emmy Lou got caught passing me a note. And before the teacher took it. I read what she wrote. Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? And if you do well don't be afraid to take me by the hand if you want to. I think this is how love goes. Check yes or no._

"I'm going to catch you," Brick shouted as he chased after Blossom. She was easily dodging him from tagging her as they played during recess.

"No you're not," Blossom taunted as she scrambled across the monkey bars. Brick followed her yelling am too. Each time he did she would yell back not. Brick chased her all the way to the merry go round where he spun her so much and so fast that she got very dizzy.

"Alright kids, recess is over. Time to come in and learn," Ms. Keane yelled. One right after the other, all the kids filed into the classroom. Blossom quickly passed a note to Brick as she sat down. Ms. Keane rolled her eyes as she walked over to them. "Now guys, there is no note passing during school," Ms. Keane reminded them as she took the note. Before she took it, Brick saw what it said. Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? To bad he didn't get the chance to check yes or no. So instead he just smiled over at Blossom.

_Now we're grown up and she's my wife. Still like two kids with stars in our eyes. Ain't much changed. I still chase her in the living room, up and down the hall, and around the bed in our room._

Brick laughed as he walked inside their house hand in hand with Blossom. Their rings just looked right next to each other. Blossom looked just as pretty as the day he met her. Brick had no idea how he got her to marry him. Blossom just loved the fact that they were still kids with the stars in their eyes. Nothing has really changed between them except for the fact they've gotten older.

"I'm going to get you," Brick yells at her as they race around the living room.

"No you're not," She calls back, running up the hall and quickly back down before he can catch up. He just yells am too and she yells back are not. They make it all the way up to the bedroom where he then chases her around the bed. For once he is actually glad he played football. He gently tackles her onto the bed.

"Told you I would get you," He says, laying lightly on top of her. She just smiles and pecks his lips.

"Only cause I let you," She teases him.

_Last night I took her out in a white limousine. Twenty years together she still gets to me. Can't believe its been that long ago but we got started with just a little note. _

"Dad, you have to take mom out. It's your twentieth anniversary," The little red headed girl said. Brick chuckles as he scoops her up in his arms.

"You think I don't know that? I was there all twenty years after all," Brick says.

"She's actually right for once, dad. We all know mom's disappointed that you guys aren't doing anything this year," The red headed boy says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Good, good," Brick says, putting his little girl down.

"What?" Both kids cry out in confusion.

"Billy, Belle, you never do catch on right away huh? Just like your mother. Look outside the window," Brick says, nodding his head towards the window. Each kid slowly make their way to the window and look outside.

"A limousine?" Belle almost screams. Brick gives her the be quiet signal. "A limousine?" Belle mouths. Brick nods.

"You guys didn't really think I'd not do anything special for your mother tonight? Did you? By now you should all know that your mother's birthday and our anniversary are big deal to me and I always deliver something special," Brick says with a glint in his eyes.

"Does this mean I'm in charge?" Billy asks. Brick chuckles and nods. Brick then walks into the living room.

"Hey sweetheart, let's go out tonight," Brick says, pulling Blossom towards the door by her hand.

"What about the kids," Blossom asks, looking confused.

"Billy is old enough to be in charge. Come on let's go," Brick says, opening the door. Blossom's eyes widen at the sight of a limousine in front of her house. She glances at Brick and he nods. Then out of no where she runs towards the limousine, challenging him to a race which she of course wins. Brick was amazed at how these twenty years had turned out and all thanks to a little note way back in the third grade.

_Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? And if you do well don't be afraid to take me by the hand if you want to. I think this is how love goes. Check yes or no. Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? And if you do well don't be afraid to take me by the hand if you want to. I think this is how love goes. Check yes or no. Check yes or no. Check yes or no. Check yes or no. Check yes or no. _

Brick and Blossom sat down at a table inside her favorite restaurant. Blossom was really shocked at all of this. She told Brick she didn't want anything big or special this year.

"So, I thought we agreed on nothing special," Blossom says, looking up at Brick.

"Well, come on. You would have been disappointed if I didn't do anything and its our twentieth anniversary. I think you deserve a huge prize for putting up with me for twenty years. God knows I'm a pain in the ass," Brick says with a teasing smirk.

"True. At least you're not Butch. Just imagine what prize Buttercup deserves when it comes time for their twentieth anniversary," Blossom said with a laugh. Brick laughed with her.

"Butch is gonna have to work his ass off for that one," Brick agreed. Reaching into his pocket, Brick pulled out a piece of paper. "Remember this?" Brick asks, sliding it to Blossom. She unfolds the paper and sees its her note from the third grade. She instantly blushes and nods. "Well, I never did get to check yes or no," Brick says. Then he leans across the table, kisses her cheek, and checks the yes box. Blossom had to agree, best twentieth anniversary ever.

**A/N: and here is a reds one shot to Check Yes or No by George Strait. This song was suggested by… Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude!**


	43. Bring Me To Life

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb. _

"Buttercup? Buttercup? Damn it, BC where are you?" Butch frantically calls. He hadn't meant to yell at her. Butch was never one to scare her and he never wanted to. It was just an accident. Now she's run off and he has no clue where she has gone. All of a sudden, he saw a girl sitting under a tree. Her knees pulled up to her chest, arms holding them close, and face buried into her lap. Without hesitation, Butch ran up to her. There was Buttercup, sitting broken again. He lifted her face up gently with his hands. His green eyes poured into hers. In that instant he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She was shivering and cold. Buttercup didn't care. She was still trying to figure out how Butch could tell what was wrong with her. How could he read her eyes like that? She never let him through her walls, down deep inside her to where she now felt numb. How could he do that?

_Without a soul. My spirit is sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home. _

It took a couple minutes but Buttercup eventually wrapped her arms around Butch as well. It was like the warmth of his spirit called out to her cold one. His soul found her nonexistent one. And that alone brought it back home. Just like Butch did with Buttercup. He lifted her up into his arms and quickly brought her back home. Not once did he leave her side.

_Wake me up. Wake me up inside. I can't wake up. Wake me up inside. Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up. Bid my blood to run before I come undone. I can't wake up. Save me. Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become. _

Butch didn't know Buttercup was afraid to sleep. She was afraid of falling asleep and never waking up. It was already like she was dead or permanently asleep inside. She dreaded the thought of that becoming real on the outside though too. But each time Butch called her name it was like his voice was saving her from the dark. Slowly, Butch was waking her up. He gave her nothing something. Butch was like her guardian angel. He would be the one to save her from herself.

_Now that I know what I'm without. You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life. Wake me up. Wake me up inside. Can't wake up. Wake me up inside. Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up. Bid my blood to run before I come undone. I can't wake up. Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life. _

Before Butch came into her life with his reckless smile and out to corrupt you attitude, Buttercup had no clue what she was living without. Now that he was here, with her none the less, she knew all what she had been missing. Only Buttercup knew. Buttercup knew as quickly he came into her life, he could again. But she didn't want him to leave. He couldn't just leave. Buttercup needed him more than anything. And Buttercup never needed anyone. But when he kissed her, he breathed life into her. Butch was making her more than just a girl. Butch was making Buttercup real. Her guardian angel who would wake her up, saving her from the dark and nothing. Her guardian angel would bring her to life one day.

_I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside. Bring me to life. Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead. All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me._

Lies. It was all lies. The smile, the happiness… it was all lies. Really Buttercup had nothing inside. No fire like the others. Nothing to keep her going. She needed life. When Butch wasn't there to hold her hand, Buttercup was frozen inside. The warmth gone with him. She could fake like it was still there but really she needed Butch and his love for it to be there. Everyone else seemed so usual, so typical, so boring,… so dead. Butch brought the life back. He was the life among the dead. Buttercup was use to being kept in the dark. But she wasn't use to the fact that the dark hid Butch from her. That all that time he was always right there for her. At least she had him now.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here. There must be something more. Bring me to life. Wake me up. Wake me up inside. I can't wake up. Wake me up inside. Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up. Bid my blood to run before I come undone. I can't wake up. Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life. I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside. Bring me to life. _

Reentering the world again was like being a sleep for a thousand years. Everything was so familiar to Buttercup and yet so different. But she knew she had to open her eyes to everything again. She had to try for Butch because it was killing him to watch her suffer. To save them both, she would try. Butch was right there with her, almost without a thought about it. She reentered the world without a soul or voice but she was going to find them again. Butch was there with her, his hand in hers. He knew when she squeezed his hand it was her silent plea. Don't let me die here. She knew when he squeezed back it was his silent answer. There is something more, keep going. She was right in the end. He was her guardian angel to save her from the dark and nothing. The one to wake her up. The one to bring her to life.

**A/N: And here is another greens one shot for all of you. It is Bring Me To Life by Evanescence and suggested by… Guest.**


	44. Beautiful Nightmare

Every night I rest in my bed with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes.  
After her bedtime routine, Bubbles crawled underneath her blue covers. It's been a long time since she had to share a room with her sisters. Especially on nights like tonight, she was glad to have the room to herself. Bubbles laid back, settling her down on her pillow. Her sky blues eyes fluttered closed as she smiled a contented smile. If she was lucky, and she usually was, tonight she'd see him tonight. He may be only a dream but any chance to see him again was one Bubbles would gladly take.

I'm goin outta my head, lost in a fairytale. Can you hold my hands and be my guide?  
Most people would have believed she was crazy, lost in her own little fairy tale. Especially her sisters. But to Bubbles, that didn't matter. He was worth daydreaming about. He was special to her. So what if he made her a little crazy in love. In her dream, he'd offer her his hand and be her guide through this crazy world. She could only wish for that in real life.

Clouds filled with stars cover the sky and I hope it rains. You're the perfect lullaby.  
Bubbles rolled over and looked out her window. The sky in Townsville was usual clear and starry at night but tonight the clouds rolled out. They were dark, thick storm clouds and Bubbles couldn't help but wish for it to rain. It was always so beautiful to watch it rain. Plus it wouldn't disturb her sleep, not when she had that guy playing through her head like the most perfect lullaby.

What kinda dream is this? You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up from you. Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true. My guilty pleasure, I ain't goin no where, baby long as you're here. I'll be floating on air cause you're my... You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up from you.  
Bubbles was lost in her dreams, all the reality if the world slipping away. Her dream was the only thing she could focus on. It was hard to tell what kind of dream it was. Yes, it had that someone special in it but did that make it a sweet dream or a very truly beautiful nightmare? Someone would have to wake her up because there was no way Bubbles was waking up from this dream.  
Not even for Buttercup pinching her. Buttercup would probably enjoy that option to much anyway. Bubbles was to far gone into her dream if his love anyway. He was her guilty pleasure. As long as he was there filling her dreams, Bubbles was floating on air as if she could fly. Which she can. So whether it really was a sweet dream or even a beautiful nightmare, Bubbles never wants to wake up.

I mention you when I say my prayers. I wrap you around all of my thoughts. Boy you my temporary high.  
Every night before bed, Bubbles kneels down beside her bed to say her prayers. Her prayers always mean well, especially for the good of others. But there is one person Bubbles is always sure of to mention in her prayers. The very same person who intrudes all her thoughts, never letting her not think about him. She has never ever been high but he was like a temporary high to her and she loves it.

I wish that when I wake up you're there to wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by side.  
Bubbles dreads getting up in the morning because he's not there. If only he was there when her blue eyes opened to meet the morning sun. If he was, then her blue eyes would meet his. Then he could really wrap his strong arms around her petite waist as she curled herself more into his amazing chest. And to top it off, he'd whisper softly into her ear that he would forever be at her side. That is Bubbles' idea of a perfect way to wake up.

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies and I hope it rains. You're the perfect kinda dream is this? You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up from you. Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true. My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where, baby long as you're here. I'll be floating on air cause you're my... You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up from you.  
Her sweet dream/beautiful nightmare came back to her every night. Teasing her, taunting her, torturing her. Even with all that, Bubbles didn't want to wake up. Though she did hate the thought of a pinch coming and ruining it, proving to her it really is just a dream because his love is to good to be true. Sometimes she wonders if he knows that he's her guilty pleasure. And it scares her that he might but she just can't help herself. She can't stay away from her sweet dream... or beautiful nightmare.

Tattoo your name across my heart, so it will remain. Not even death can make us part.  
He might as well write his name on her heart. Better yet, he should tattoo it there. Bubbles was certain that not even death would tear them apart. Well not if she could help it. And she would just to be sure.

What kind of dream is this? You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Either way I don't wanna wake up from you. Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare. Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true.  
Bubbles blinked her eyes open to see her head wasn't resting on her pillow like she thought. She was pressed against someone's chest. Her eyes slowly looked up to see his blue eyes looking down at her. His blond hair falling over them, making him look even more impossibly cute. Gasping, Bubbles pinched herself. She just couldn't believe this was happening and he just chuckled.  
"Yes, Bubbles this is really happening," Boomer says with a smirk as he grabs her hand.  
"Such a beautiful nightmare," Bubbles mutters happily.  
"Or a sweet dream," Boomer responds.

A/N: and here is another blues one shot. The song is beautiful nightmare by beyonce and suggested by... Guest. Thank you for the suggestion. Sorry these are taking so long but my computer crashed and I'm doing all of these by my iPod now. So please bear with me. But still read and review.


	45. Bad For Me

_I wore red cause you like that. You're like hey let me get that. _

Blossom walked into school and right pass Brick. The red color of her outfit caught his eye. It was his favorite colors, especially when it's the shade of her hair. Not that he would admit that. Blossom smirked at him before completely walking away from him. Brick immediately stood up from his spot and just walked away from his brothers, after Blossom. He found her in her seat in their first period class they just so happened to have together.

"Hey," Brick greeted, a confident smile playing on his lips. Blossom just raised her eyebrows. Brick chuckled slightly in response. She just looked way too cute. "So I was wondering if…"

"If I would go out with you maybe?" Blossom finishes his sentence.

"Yeah, so…?" Brick prompts her.

"Sure, Brick. I guess I'd love to," Blossom responds.

_But when I text you don't text back. No you didn't cause you didn't care. Well the game makes me crazy._

Blossom and Brick went on a few dates. Everything seemed to be going very well. He was intio her and she was into him. Bored one night and knowing Brick would be done with his homework like she was done with hers, Blossom pulled out her phone and texted Brick.

The Blossom waited for Brick to text back. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. It wasn't til the very next day that Blossom realized Brick wasn't going to text back. He didn't really care. This was all part of his little game. The game he played to string girls and their poor hearts along. Instantly Blossom knew this game was going to drive her crazy.

_Its like yes no maybe and you're calling me baby. When I know that you just don't care. Woah oh oh. _

It took no time at all for Blossom to figure out Brick's game. There were three very important steps he had to play; the yes step, the no step, and the maybe step. The yes step is where he seems like he is all into a girl. Like there's no doubts for him, she's definitely the one. Blossom realized that step happened when she wore red, his favorite color, and he eagerly asked her out. Then they went out for a bit and everything was perfect.

She fell for the no step when she texted him. In the no step, he ignored her and made her double guess whether he liked her or not. He's hoping she'll think she did something wrong and come crawling to his feet for forgiveness or something. Too bad she caught onto his game though now she was feeling stupid for falling for his little game.

Blossom was prepared for the maybe step. He was going to make it seem like he's interested but maybe he's not or he's not that interested. She wasn't sure on how Brick was going to go through with this step but Blossom knew it was coming. Just then her phone vibrated. A text from Brick:

Hey baby, wanna hang out? You, mme, some of my friends and some of yours if you wanna.

Blossom just rolled her eyes. He's calling her baby but she knows he doesn't care. This is his feeble attempt at the maybe step. So instead of replying, Blossom gave him a taste of his own medicine . In the no step, he ignored her and now she's ignoring him.

_Saying that I quit but its just not true. Like woah oh oh. I say I don't like it but you know I do. Cause you make me feel so right even if it is so wrong. I wanna scream out loud. Boy but I just bite my tongue. _

"No, Brick. I'm done. I give up and I quit. Obviously this isn't working," Blossom tells Brick, gesturing between us. Brick was keeping a cool demeanor even though on the inside his world was falling apart.

"Blossom, you know you that's not true," Brick says, looking at Blossom. For a second Blossom thought she saw actual feeling in his red eyes and it warmed her eyes.

"You want to know what is true? I don't like it… us… you," Blossom says, trying to keep a calm and equal voice. Brick just walks towards her and wraps his arms around her. On instinct, Blossom buries her face into his chest. Its obvious to Brick that she really does like it even if she says she doesn't. Blossom knew that this moment should feel wrong to her. That she should pull herself out of his grasp but it just feels so right. Almost like it was meant to be.

The feelings bubbling up inside her made her want to scream. They were so confusing but Blossom just bit her tongue and enjoyed Brick's warmth. The feeling of him holding her close. It was perfect.

_This one's for the girls messing with the boys like he's the melody and she's background noise. Baby why can't you see it feels so good but you're so bad for me. It feels so good but you're so bad for me. It feels so good but you're so bad for me. _

Blossom tried numerous times to break it off with Brick but each time ended in a complete and utter failure. She knew he was messing with her head. No matter what she did, he had the perfect countermove. They were like song almost in that way. He was the melody and she was just that background noise. She knew it shouldn't be this way but it just felt so good. Like when he said he loved her. Or when he kissed her. Or even when he just looked at her.

Brick was poison. There was no other explanation. He made her feel so good but really he was bad for her. Blossom knew it. She saw the symptoms but she noticed Brick never noticed them. It was like he wasn't even trying. But she couldn't help but get sucked up into his good feeling even though she knew just how bad he was for her.

_I always want what I can't have. Give it all. Never get half. You're like girl where you been at? And I really wanna just not care. But woah oh oh. Saying that I quite but its just not true. Like woah oh oh. I say I don't like it but you know I do. Cause you make me feel so right even if its wrong. I wanna scream out loud. Boy but I just bite my tongue. This one's for the girls messing with the boys like he's the melody and she's background noise. Baby why can't you see it feels so good but you're so bad for me?_

Blossom knew Brick's heart and eyes would wander from her. Come on he was Brick Jojo. But that's what made him so irresistible. Blossom always wanted what she couldn't have and if Brick would never truly be hers, she would always want him. She'd put her heart, her mind, her soul, her everything out there on the line for just a chance with him. Though with a Jojo brother it was certain she'd never get half of it back.

Though Brick made her feel special. Whenever she tried to leave, avoid him, ignore him, he'd always persist. Making sure he found out what he did wrong and then try to fix it. He'd text, call, and search for her. She knew his question the instant she see him, Girl where you been at? And when he stood in front of her, waiting for her answer… Blossom would give anything not to care. But Brick had won her heart and her everything. She couldn't help but care and have her heart melt for him. She just didn't know that Brick felt the exact same way about her.

_It feels so good but you're so bad for me. I feels so good but you're so bad for me. I'm dying tonight. Trying to hide. Hide what I'm feeling. I'm feeling like I'm dying tonight to keep it inside. When I say hello should be saying goodbye. You make me feel so right even if it so wrong. I wanna scream out loud. Boy but I just bite my tongue. This one's for the girls messing with the boys like he's the melody and she's background noise. Baby why can't you see it feels so good but you're so bad for me? It feels so good but you're so bad for me. It feels so bood but you're so bad for me. La de da da. So bad. You're so bad for me. It feels so good but you're so bad for me._

"Hey Blossom," Brick greets his beautiful girlfriend. Blossom's lips form a tight smile. This is it Blossom just say goodbye. He said hello now you should be saying goodbye.

"Hey Brick," She greets back. Brick notices she's sadder and not his happy girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" He walks over to her. Brick kneels down beside her as she sits on the couch. Blossom tries not to look in his eyes. Those eyes filled with worry and concern. But she just can't help it. She just doesn't want him to know that she feels like she's dying. Dying just to bottle all her feelings up and keep them inside.

"Nothing," She mutters, turning away from him. Brick stands up and sits down on the couch. He picks her up and sets her down in his lap. One of his arms immediately wraps around her and the other starts to rub her back soothingly.

"No there's definitely something wrong and I'm not letting you go until you tell me what it is," Brick says, forcing her to look at him. Blossom sighs and bites her lip. She looks at her boyfriend's face and immediately falls in love with him again.

"I love you Brick," She says before kissing him. Brick kisses her back, holding onto her tight. And all Blossom can think is Screw him being bad for me, it feels too good.

**A/N: And here is another reds one shot. The song is Bad For Me by Megan and Liz. Song suggested by flutejrp. Enjoy : ) **


	46. Hate That I Love You

_Yay… Hey, hey As much as I love you. Yeah. No. As much as I need you. Yeah, yeah, yeah. And I can't stand you. _

Butch was laid out on the couch with his arms around a pretty brunette. This brunette was none other than Buttercup. She curled into him, burying her face into his chest and happily breathing in his scent. He smelled of trouble, mischief, and cologne. Buttercup loved that smell. It was the happy moments like these when they realized they were in love. Then the next moments they'd realize how much they need each other. And once that realization sank in. This happens:

"You're such a jerk. I can't believe I loved you," She'll scream at the top of her lungs.

"Like you're any better. If you haven't realized you ain't no ray of sunshine or walk in the park either Butterbutt," He screams back.

"You're an unbelievable ass."

"At least I'm no cold hearted bitch."

"No but you sure the hell aren't serious about this relationship."

"I'm no more serious than you are. Just grow up already."

"Fine. I'll grow up but it will be without you because I cannot absolutely not stand you any longer."

"Good because I can't stand you either."

Then she would storm off in a rage while he beat the walls. Both of them knowing it was stupid but, like there motto, shit happens.

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile? Can I not like you for awhile? _

"Hey Buttercup, look at me," Butch yelled out to his girlfriend. Her green eyes found him on one of the incredibly thin wires holding up a bridge. He was tight rope walking down it, doing different aerial tricks and acrobatics. Buttercup could feel the corners of her mouth twitch up into a smile. She knew she should be yelling at him, telling him to save his ass and get off of there, but yet she couldn't help but smile at his crazy and stupid antics. Closing her eyes, Buttercup just wished she could let him go for a day. Just an hour or so without liking him so damn much. That would be heaven in Buttercup's eyes.

_No. But you won't let me. You upset me girl. And then you kiss my lips. All of a sudden I forget that I was upset. Can't remember what you did. But I hate it. _

Buttercup doesn't think Butch knows she just doesn't want to like him for awhile but he does. Its loud and clear to him. Almost like a siren sounding out whenever he's near her. And he'd gladly let her have her space and not like him for awhile but she won't let him not like her. Every time he tries, she does something to make him fall for her more. Its like she's got everything planned and mapped out to the smallest of the smallest details. Hell, even when he's upset with her she makes him want her so much.

"Buttercup, just stop. Okay, I don't want to talk about this or think about it. I give up and I just don't care anymore. So just shut the hell up and leave me alone," Butch says, clearly loosing control and getting upset. Buttercup's face softens but Butch doesn't notice. She slowly puts herself in his personal space, wrapping her arms around his neck, and taking his lips prisoner with her own. All coherent thoughts leave Butch's head. The only thing that matters is Buttercup. Whatever she did that was so bad was no erased completely from memory. And Butch hates that. He loves her yes but he hates all the little affects she has on him.

_You know exactly what to do so that I can't stay mad at you for to long. That's wrong. But I hate it. _

Butch wraps his arms around Buttercup's waist. She is standing arms crossed on her chest, obviously pissed off of him. Buttercup's hand instantly fly down to slap his arms away, clawing at them and digging her nails into his skin. Butch just ignores her hands and leans his head down on her shoulder. She rolls her eyes and moves away. Butch just sighs and brings his lips down on her neck, gently kissing and sucking on her soft skin.

"Butch, quit it. I'm mad at you," Buttercup complains. Butch just pulls her closer, sighing into her skin contentedly. Buttercup sighs in agreement and presses closer to him, enjoying having him closer to her and not some random girl. In the back of her mind, she knows Butch just got her to forgive him and get over mad by simply making her feel complete and happy. He does it so easily and so often that its just wrong. And she hates it and him for it but she can't help but let it happen.

_You know exactly how to touch so that I don't want to fuss and fight no more. So I despise that I adore you._

Buttercup was hanging out with Mitch again and Butch was… jealous, not that he would admit it though. He wasn't going to ruin her happiness but that doesn't mean he was happy. Instead Butch was moody and Buttercup saw it. He got mad with her faster and over stupid things.

"Hey baby," Buttercup says as she walks into the room. Butch didn't even look up or acknowledge he heard her. Buttercup sighed, getting sick of this behavior. Its been three weeks already and all he has done is ignore her or yell at her. So she walks over there, pulls the game controller out of his hand, and sits down in his lap. Butch looks shocked at first and doesn't move so Buttercup grabs his arms and wraps them around her waist as she settles into his lap. She reaches her arm back and around his neck and runs her fingers through his black hair.

Butch gives in and leans his head on her shoulder, pressing his cheek to her cheek. He just wanted to be mad at her. Whenever she hangs out with Mitch, she gets moodier, bossier, bitchier, and just ignores him. Then she comes over and acts all lovingly towards him and all his anger at him goes away. Butch despises how much he adores her. He just thinks she's perfect and its slowly killing him.

_And I hate how much I love you boy. Yeah. I can't stand how much I need you. I need you. And I hate how much I love you boy. But I just can't let you go. And I hate that I love you so. Oh and you completely know the power that you have. The only one that makes me laugh. Its and its not fair how you take advantage of the fact I love you beyond a reason why. And it just ain't right. _

That night Butch made her watch a scary movie. Nobody knows but scary movies absolutely terrify Buttercup. Everyone would have thought she loves scary movies with her being Buttercup but she actually hates them. Only Butch knew this and that is exactly why he made her watch one. In the middle of the night she tossed, turned, and lashed out. Her nightmare scaring her beyond any fear she ever felt before. Her eyes fly open and breathes hard and fast, almost like she never knew how to breathe.

She looks over to see Butch sleeping peacefully. He was beautiful just naturally, but when he was sleeping he was even more so. And Buttercup just loved him so much and she hated that. Cuddling into him, Buttercup smiles as Butch wraps his arm around her in his sleep. She was so happy that even in his sleep he could sense she needed him, his arms tightening around her as he sleeps on peacefully. At this moment she realized how much she needed this man laying next to her and she hated that.

Butch knew how to use the power he has on her over her. He's the only one who can make her smile and laugh and really truly be happy. He knows she loves him with no real reason and he uses it against her. He just has to laugh and smile and be him and then she is putty in his hands. The sad part is she knows it and he loves to use it. He gets out of everything that way. But at this moment in Butch's arms, she didn't care. She just pressed closer to him and lets sleep take over her again, enjoying Butch's scent.

_And I hate how much I love you girl. I can't stand how much I need you. And I hate how much I love you girl. But I just can't let you go. But I hate that I love you so. _

Buttercup was sitting in the living playing one of Butch's video games. His controller in hand, snacks by her side, and attention completely on the game. Butch leaned against the door frame as he watched her. That moment he realized how perfect this raven haired beauty is for him. All the love he had for her was like to much for him to bear and he just couldn't stand it.

Butch started to wonder what would happen if he didn't have Buttercup. She was the one who kept him sane, happy, and generally in check. His anger issues were major and he enjoyed trouble. Especially if he was the one who was causing it all. Buttercup always made sure he was in control and could keep his life on the straight path. He really needed her. He loved her oh so much. Sometimes she was just to much but he'd rather die than lose her. Even though he hated that he loved her.

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me and your kiss won't make me weak. But no one in this world knows me the way you know me. So you'll probably always have a spell on me. Yay. Oh. As much as I love you. As much as I need you. As much as I need you. As much as I love you. As much as I love you. I want only you. As much as I need you. I need you. As much as I love you. As much as I need you. As much as I need you. As much as I love you. As much as I love you. I want only you. As much as I need you. I need you. And I hate that I love you so. And I hate how much I love you boy. I can't stand how much I need you. Can't stand how much I need you. And I hate how much I love you boy. Girl. Oh. But I just can't let you go. But I just can't let you go. And I hate that I love you so. Oh. And I hate that I love you so. So. _

Buttercup was hoping maybe one day Butch's magic wouldn't work on her. That little spell he put on her would just wear off. But every time he kissed her, she went weak and need him to hold her up straight. But both of them needed and loved each other. Who else would understand them? No one else knew them as well as they did. Butch knew all of Buttercup's secrets and she knew his. They shared everything. Even though they hated how much they loved and need each other they were truly the perfect couple.

**A/N: And here is another one. The song is Hate That I Love You by Rihanna ft. Ne-yo. Sorry if the lyrics are wrong. This song was suggested to me by… Guest!**


	47. A Year Without Rain

_Can you feel me when I think about you? _

Boomer left three months, four days, six hours, twenty minutes, and roughly fourteen seconds ago according to Bubbles' estimate. And every single second of that, he was on her mind. He constantly clouded her mind. Bubbles couldn't help but fantasize him. She missed him so much. If she didn't think about him, she'd cry about him but she knew he'd be upset to knew she continued to shed tears for him. So Bubbles settled for thinking about him. She always wondered if he knew she was thinking about him? Like Boomer could somehow feel her thoughts about him. If he did, she hoped he felt the love she had for him through those thoughts.

_With every breath that I take, every minute, no matter what I do my world is an empty place. Like I've been wandering the desert for a thousand days. Don't know if it's a mirage but I always see your face. _

Breathing became painful for her. Ever minute dragged on as if it were forever. Her sisters tried to cheer her up. The professor tried. All of Townsville tried but the only person who could cheer her up was Boomer and he wasn't there to make her smile or laugh. He was gone, long gone. No matter what she did and how much fun she tried to have, the world was empty without him. Everything she did felt hollow and meaningless. It even felt unimportant.

One day as she sat alone, Bubbles could have sworn she saw Boomer's face. Bubbles had been wandering through her life as if it were a desert and just like a mirage, Boomer's face appeared before her eyes. She immediately stopped and stared, scared if she looked away that it would fade away and she would never see Boomer's smiling face again. It was always great while it lasted.

_Baby. I'm missing you so much. Can't help it. I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side. Don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain. Oh oh. Woah. Oh oh. _

"I miss you," Bubbles whispers into Boomer's empty pillow on their bed. She still sleeps on her side. Everything of Boomer's was sacred to her. She didn't dare touch it because she might mess it up. Or his smell would fade away. Or just the feeling of Boomer would just disappear. Bubbles couldn't let that go. Each day Boomer was gone, Bubbles felt as if she lived in a world with no rain. It was constant heat and boringness. No water and her throat was burning from dehydration no matter how much she drank. Bubbles knew she felt that way because she needed Boomer. She needed him by her side. So he could dry her tears and comfort her. She would instantly feel better if Boomer was there with her.

_The stars are burning. I hear your voice in my mind. Can't you hear me calling? My heart is yearning like the ocean that's running dry. _

Unable to sleep, Bubbles wanders out to their balcony. The stars were out in the nighttime sky, burning brighter than the sun. In her mind, Boomer's voice was pointing to each star and coming up with some ridiculous story about it or telling her if there was a real constellation out there. Pulling out her phone, she flipped open her contacts. Bubbles constantly scrolled to Boomer's name clicked on it and then did nothing. Her heart was just yearning for him, calling out for him but being denied all access to him. Building up the courage, Bubbles hit call even though she knew he wouldn't answer. Leaving the message on his phone of how much she loved him and missed him, Bubbles crawled back into bed to suffer through another sleepless night.

_Catch me I'm falling. It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet. Won't you save me? There's going be a monsoon when you get back to me. Oh baby. I'm missing you so much. I can't help it. I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side. Don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain. Oh oh. Woah. Oh oh. _

Every step that she took, Bubbles felt as if there was no ground beneath her. That she was just free falling, waiting for someone to catch her. In her day dreams, Boomer was the one to save her and bring her sadness to and end. Will he save her like she hopes for? All these dry days without rain were really messing with her head but Bubbles knew once Boomer was back, the wind would change directions and rain will finally fall, bringing back her happiness with it. She couldn't wait for that day. That was the day Bubbles would stop missing Boomer so much, show him how much she loves him, and finally stop living without any rain.

_So let this drought come to an end. And make this desert flower again. I'm so glad you found me. Stick around me. Baby baby baby oh. It's a world of wonder with you in my life. So hurry baby. Don't waste no more time. I need you here. I can't explain but a day without you is like a year without rain. Oh oh. I'm missing you so much. I can't help it. I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain. I need you by my side. Don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain. Oh oh. Woah. Oh oh. _

Bubbles was tired of this drought, starving her of water. She needed this desert around her to flower again with love. It was getting plain. Bubbles couldn't describe the day Boomer had found way back when they met. She had been so glad for that and then for the fact he chose by himself to stay with her was even better. He made everything in her life better. He made her see the wonders in life and the world.

Bubbles sent up a quiet wish that Boomer would hurry back to her and stop wasting time. That he'd bring rain to her dehydrating life. She missed him so much almost as much as she loved him. Bubbles wasn't sure how she survived this long without Boomer. She thought she would've died out in the world all by herself without Boomer's hand to hold onto. Yes it was harder but it was manageable. Though she didn't like it much.

Suddenly there was a tap on Bubbles' shoulder and she whipped around to see a blond headed boy with deep blue eyes. Quickly she jumped on him, wrapping both her arms and legs around him, and pressing her lips against his. That very moment the rain started to pour down on the happy couple, making it the best moment ever.

"I missed you," He whispered into her hair when the broke apart.

"I missed you more. You really don't have a clue," She whispered back into his neck. That was the moment Bubbles and Boomer were reunited again.

**A/N: And another one. The song is A year without rain by Selena Gomez and suggested by epicretardXD.**


	48. If A Nerd And A Cupcake Had A Baby

_She is black and I am blue bruises on my heart for you. All my drawing on her wall, never seems to mind at all. Keep her secrets in a jar, reads them when I'm in her car. _

Brick sat on the park bench with his sketchbook in hand. He was drawing a picture of his heart, only it was black and blue instead of red. Blue was for Blossom and black was for him. Together they made the bruises they left together on his heart.

"Hey Brick," Blossom says as she sits down on the bench and kisses him on the cheek. They smile at each other as Blossom makes herself at home in his side as he continues to sketch away. "Pretty," she mumbles watching his hand gracefully move along the paper. She had all his drawings hanging on her wall. She didn't mind at all, that's where they belonged so she could always admire her boyfriend's hard work.

Brick smiled more, knowing Blossom was here to pick him up. She drove him home from his art class sometimes and it looks like this is one of those times. It was even better because in her car Blossom had a jar. Now this was a special jar that only Blossom herself and Brick knew where was. Simply because Blossom wrote down all her secrets she ever had or has and keeps them in that jar. When she's driving, she let's Brick read them. Why not? She trusts him 100% without a doubt.

_She is smart and I am not. She built me make out robot. Some girls are pepper. She is salt. Favorite element cobalt. _

Blossom always got A's and Brick did too but normally Blossom had a higher percentage and that's why he always thought she was so smart while he was not. Like today on his birthday and they shared report cards. She beat him as always and their sibling laughed. Brick just shrugged, he was proud of his girl. She was going to be a scientist one day. Blossom even had a favorite element, cobalt. She was one of the grains of salt mixed into a sea of pepper.

"Brick, come on. I have something I want to give you in private," Blossom whispered to him and pulled him away from his party. He followed her silently as they walked into his room. Sitting on his bed was a present wrapped in red paper with a little red bow on top. "Come on, open it up." Brick laughed at her impatience but complied by opening up the present. Inside the wrapped box was a robot.

"You built me a robot?" He asks, clearly confused.

"Not just any robot. A make out robot," She answers. Brick's eyes widen as he drops the robot and Blossom laughs. "That's the reaction I wanted to see. Don't worry its just a robot decoration. I just love teasing you." Brick just glared at his beautiful red head girlfriend in response.

_Every line of poetry, she writes with pen all over me. She sings all of our favorite songs even thought the words are wrong. And even when she goes to sleep, her mind has got a hold of me. _

Sitting in English class one day, Blossom pulled out a pen. Then she took Brick's arm and slowly started writing. He watched her work as he half paid attention to what the teacher was saying. He really didn't care, he'd pass this class anyway. After awhile Brick realized Blossom was writing down every single line of poetry that their teacher was saying onto his arm all while smirking up at him. Brick just laughed quietly and shook his head. Figures she would do this. She was bored as he was in this class.

As they left the class room, Blossom started singing. It was their very own personal mash up of their favorite songs. The only difference was all the words were wrong. She was singing it quietly so only Brick could her. Brick quietly hummed the tune for Blossom who kept singing as they walked through the school hallways.

In their next class together, Blossom rested her head against Brick's shoulder and fell asleep. Her mouth open slightly as her faced relaxed into slumber. Brick thought she was amazing. Even as she slept, his mind was on her. It was like her mind was controlling him, not that he minded though.

_If a nerd and cupcake had a baby it would be jus like my lady. Cute and sweet and a little crazy. All the geeks, they want my baby. Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na. All the geeks say na na na na na na na na na na na na na na. _

Everyone has a way with describing their significant other and Brick's is a little unusual. But it truly does make sense. He always tells people, think of it this way: If a nerd and a cupcake ever had a baby, you'd have Blossom. She's smart and her personality is a little nerdy but she also has this cute factor that coincides with her sweetness. Plus not everyone knows but under all that obvious genius and sanity, she's actually just a little bit crazy.

Of course Brick never describes her to her fan club. It's a bunch of geeks who want to go out with Blossom. Especially their leader, Dexter. He always made it obvious that he was looking to go out with Blossom. Though Brick thought it was the obvious choice, who wouldn't want his girl? The only difference was that he got his girl and she wants him back so it all works out for him in the end and not that little annoyance, Dexter.

_She tells me I'm like chemistry with laws that don't apply to me. If she throws paper, I throw rock and let her think that she is hot. _

"You're a lot like chemistry. You know with all those laws but none of them really ever apply to anything," Blossom says when day when she's hanging out with Brick.

"Oh yeah? How so?" He asks her.

"Well, you're the bad guy, ultimate evil, yet you fall in love with me, the good guy. Obviously not the usual choice."

"Well I'd be crazy not to want to be with you."

"True very true. Want to play a game?"

"Sure, what game?"

"Rock, paper, scissors. Loser has to do the winner's homework for two months."

"Deal."

Brick and Blossom start to play their game. He knows she going to do paper first because she always does. So he makes sure to do rock so she wins. Brick loves it when Blossom wins because then she's so happy that its funny.

"Yes! I won. I'm hot. You're not. I'm hot. You're not. Go Blossom. It's your birthday. Go Blossom its your birthday," Blossom shouts, doing her little happy dance as Brick watches her and laughs at her silliness.

_When she cries, I take her tears mail them far away from here. She always smiles when I'm caught getting to know make out robot. Getting to know make out robot. _

There were days when the girls would not get along. They would be mean to each other and yell. In the end, they always seem to end up hurting each other's feelings and then they'd run off to their respective Jojo brother. Bubbles would be the first and she runs to Boomer. Blossom is always second and she of course runs to Brick. Buttercup being stubborn would slowly make her way to Butch, but he was always ready.

Brick hated to see Blossom cry. He'd wipe her tears away and always pretend to be mailing them somewhere like to mars. Just to get her to smile and laugh again. It always worked, sometimes it took a little more but it always worked.

Blossom would always come back the next day and lean in the frame of Brick's bedroom doorway. A smile across her lips because Brick doesn't notice she's there and he's busy talking away to the robot she made him. The make out robot. Of course he doesn't use it for making out. She's more than willing to make out with Brick just not all the time. Its still funny and cute to watch him talk to the robot as if it were alive though.

_Every line of poetry she writes in pen all over me. If a nerd and a cupcake had a baby it would be just like my lady. Cute and sweet and a little crazy. All the geeks, they want my baby. Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na. All the geeks say na na na na na na na na na na na na na na. Hey girl, we'll be ok and anyway we're way to young for problems to come our way. So take the day and geek it out more. Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na. Hey girl, we'll be ok and anyway we're way to young for problems to come our way. So take the day and geek it out more. Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na. If a nerd and a cupcake had a baby it would be just like my lady. Cute and sweet and a little crazy. All the geeks, they want my baby. If a nerd and a cupcake had a baby it would be just like my lady. _

Together Brick and Blossom made a picture book together of all their memories. All the poetry lines written in pen on his arms. Dexter's annoyed face as Brick flips him off while kissing Blossom at the same time. Brick wanted to make the book to show Blossom that no matter what happened, they'd be ok. Besides they were still young, to young for any problems in their relationship. Blossom loved the book. Especially the last page where Brick wrote: 1 way to describe Blossom- if a nerd and a cupcake had a baby, you'd get Blossom!

**A/N: Reds one shot to the song If A Nerd And A Cupcake Had A Baby by Rocket Me Nowhere and suggested by: Guest.**


	49. Drive By

_On the other side of a street I knew stood a girl that looked like you. I guess that's déjà vu but I thought this can't be true cause you moved to west L.A. or New York or Santa Fe or wherever to get away from me. _

"Butch, look over there. On the other side of the road," Boomer says, elbowing Butch in the ribs. Butch casts his eyes over to the other side of the road.

"Yeah so? Its just Mitch," Butch replies shrugging.

"No, dude. The raven haired girl he's talking to isn't that…" Brick says but leaves out her name. Butch looks again.

"Buttercup?" He questions. "No it can't be. She moved to west L.A., New York, Santa Fe… wherever. Take your pick. She packed up and left," Butch told his brothers but this weird sense of déjà vu not leaving him.

_Oh but that one night was more than just right. I didn't leave you cause I was all through. Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell because I really fell for you. Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by. Just a shy guy looking for a two ply hefty bag to hold my love. When you move me, everything is groovy. They don't like it. Sue me. Mmm. The way you do me. Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by. _

Butch sneaked out of the house that night. He needed a drink. He was a quite frequent customer at the bar. Usually he'd go for a couple rounds maybe pick up a lady friend but nowadays he's just been going to the bar for drinks. No more lady friends for him since that night with Buttercup. Speak of the devil, there she was in his seat.

"Fancy meeting you here," He greets. She just glares at him and he raises an eyebrow.

"Fuck off, jerk," She says before turning her back to him.

"I would definitely, remember you and me," He hints with a teasing tone.

"Go to hell," She says without even looking at him.

"Look you're in my seat," Butch says.

"It's a seat at a bar. Its not yours. Your name isn't written on it so walk away and find a new one," She spits at him.

"I know something my name is written on," Butch smirks, glancing down at her ankle. Buttercup lets out a growl. Swallowing, Butch gets serious. "So why'd you leave?"

"Because I thought maybe you changed and hooked up with you then the next day you leave me. So I packed up and left. I'm in town visiting Mitch, the professor, and my sisters. Now please leave me alone," Buttercup answers, hoping he'd just go away.

"I didn't just leave you. I was overwhelmed and actually I was scared. I never loved anyone before but all of a sudden I loved you and I couldn't think right. So I took a walk to clear my head and then I came back to tell you but by that time you were gone. Packed and got the hell out of here. It wasn't nothing but me being shy and trying to figure out that I love you," Butch tells her, meaning every single word.

"Yeah? Well to little to late. See ya," She says, hopping off the bar stool and walking away. Butch catches her arm.

"I swear I'll never leave you. This is more than just some drive by to me," Butch tells her and then releases her. He walks away first and then hears her stomp off. Smiling at the same old Buttercup.

_On the other side of a downward spiral. My love for you went viral and I loved you every mile you drove away but now here you are again. So let's skip the how you've been and get down to the more than friends at last. _

They were both on a spiral. Only difference was she was going up and he was going down. Everyone in town knew he loved her. It was practically viral by the time she came back. Every mile she drove away from him that night, he loved her more and more. And just his luck Buttercup came back. She was back into his life again. Instead of meeting her at the bar this time, they were in the local store.

"Hey BC," Butch says, standing right behind her. Her body stiffens as his voice reaches her ears. He notices the stuff she's buying and its not the stuff of a single woman but a mother. Butch chooses not to say anything.

"Leave me the hell alone. I don't need you stalking me," Buttercup demands.

"I'm not stalking you but while we're talking we don't we skip the whole hey how are you, what have you been up to? And get to the more than friends part," Butch offers. Buttercup wastes no time slapping him hard enough to leave a giant red hand mark on his cheek, walk away, pay for her items, and flee the store as if the building were burning down.

_Oh but that one night is still the highlight. I didn't need you until I came to and I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell because I really fell for you. Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by. Just a shy guy looking for a two ply hefty bag to hold my love. When you move me, everything is groovy. The don't like it. Sue me. Mmm. The way you do me. Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by. _

The next time they meet, they're in the park. Buttercup looks as if she was trying to relax as she lazily sat on a swing. Butch smiles as he sees her and sits down on the swing next to her. Buttercup can here the squeaking of the swing and opens one eye to see Butch looking at her. She moves to stand up but Butch makes her stay in the swing.

"Let me go. I already told you I want absolutely nothing to do with you," Buttercup sighs. Butch can tell her walls are slowly breaking down each time he sees her.

"And I want everything to do with you so obviously this isn't going to work out," Butch tells her.

"It would if you'd just agree with me."

"I can't. I already told you I love especially since that night… that wonderful wonderful sexy night, with you." Buttercup just glares and she gets up to leave. This time Butch lets her. She looks over her shoulder in surprise. "I'm not going to stop you for leaving but please I do mean it when I swear to you… this is more than a drive by… I'll be there for you." Then Butch got up and left, leaving behind a completely shocked Buttercup frozen in place.

_Please believe that when I leave there's nothing up my sleeve but love for you and a little time to get my head together too. On the other side of a street I knew stood a girl that looked like you. I guess that's déjà vu but I thought this can't be true cause Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by. Just a shy guy looking for a two ply hefty bag to hold my love. When you move me, everything is groovy. They don't like it. Sue me. Mmm. The way you do me. Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by. _

Over the week, Buttercup saw Butch in various places. He already begged her to believe that he wasn't up to anything, that he really does love her and he just needed some time to put his head together. Every time Butch saw Buttercup the déjà vu feeling came back. Buttercup was preparing to leave. She had everything ready but she felt like she couldn't go. Buttercup looked down at her daughter's face and saw all the traces of Butch in her. The sleeping 3 year old didn't have her dad and Buttercup was ok with that but what if Butch was telling the truth. Making a quick decision, Buttercup scooped up the little girl in her arms and ran to Butch's house.

"I'm coming," Butch's groggy voice answered when Buttercup knocked. He must have been sleeping. When Butch opened the door he was rubbing his eyes, his hair was a mess from sleeping, he didn't have a shirt on, and he was in green pajama bottoms. "Buttercup and… daughter?" Butch said, questioning a bit with widen eyes. Buttercup just nodded as Butch let her into his home. "So, how are you? And you're little girl?"

Buttercup took a deep breath, "We're doing fine. Thanks, and I know you can see her resemblance to you. She does look just like and she is three years old." Even Butch couldn't deny it. The little girl did look like she could be his daughter.

"So she's mine," Butch questions as he looks closer at the little girl. Buttercup nods again, smiling gently as she sits down on the couch.

"Come on, sit down next to us," Buttercup urges her. Butch slowly sits down on the couch next them. Buttercup slowly sets the little girl into Butch's arms and his eyes widen. "Go ahead, hold her," Buttercup smiles. Butch slowly moves his arms to hold the little girl.

"Why? I mean it seems like you weren't going to trust me and just move on? Why tell me," Butch asks.

Buttercup smiles warmly. "Because she needs her father and… I believe you that it wasn't just a drive by."

"What? You do?"

"Yeah."

Butch happily presses his lips to hers and she gladly kisses back. Both their arms hold their little girl between them as they happily reunite with each other after three years. Both of them very unaware of the happy contented smile that grew across their daughter's face.

**A/N: And here is the greens one-shot to the song, Drive By sang by Train and suggested by Guest.**


	50. Last Kiss

_Oh where, oh where can my baby be? The lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. So, I can see my baby when I leave this world. _

Boomer gently reached his fingers forward and etched the name carved into the stone. It shouldn't be their. His name should be in place of hers. Bubbles Utonium should not be written there. Silent tears formed in Boomer's eyes and slowly the poured down over his cheeks. A hand clasped down on his shoulders and Boomer jolted with fright.

"Boomer, you have to go home and sleep. Bubbles wouldn't want you to die crying at her grave," Brick says with sympathy in his voice.

"Even I know Bubbles would have wanted you to at least live your life. You know eating and sleeping?" Butch says in his own special way but the worried tone still clear in his voice.

Boomer nodded and sighed. His angel flew away to heaven and she was there waiting for him. He'd have to be good and make up for all the wrongs he had done in the past. Slowly, Boomer turned around and followed his brothers home.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car, we hadn't driven very far. There in the road, straight ahead, a car was stalled; the engine was dead. I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right. I'll never forget the sound that night. The screaming tires, the busting glass, the painful scream I heard last. _

"Ready to go?" Boomer asked as he and Bubbles left her house. Her bright smile shined upon him as she nodded excitedly.

"Of course," she said, giggling happily. Boomer couldn't help but smile. He took her hand in his and squeezed it tight. They slowly walked down on the little sidewalk, smiling at each other. Boomer open the door for her and Bubbles gracefully slid in. Boomer quickly got into the driver's side. "Whose care is this?"

"Brick borrowed it from Mojo Jojo. He'd do anything for Brick since he's so good. Kinda like Blossom," Boomer says, with a crooked smirk. Bubbles laughed gleefully as Boomer started to drive. They were chit chatting, enjoying each other's company, when out of nowhere a car appeared. It was unmoving and right in their path. Boomer turned trying to avoid it. Bubbles' eyes were wide with fear. The tires squealed an awful sound and the glass shattered. In Bubbles and Boomer's eyes it broke in slow motion. Then right before Boomer heard the most horrible noise he could imagine. Bubbles' painful scream pierced his ears and then he was lost in the darkness.

_Oh where, oh where can my baby be? The lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. So I can see my baby when I leave this world. When I woke up, the rain was pouring down. There were people standing all around. Something warm flowing through my eyes but somehow I found my baby that night._

Bright light and the smell of the hospital hit Boomer when his eyes blinked open. He could hear the sound of a thunderstorm beating down like all the angels crying about something sad. Butch, Brick, Mojo Jojo, and various others were crowded around him. Boomer felt something stuck in his throat and his got really wet. Tears were falling again but Boomer didn't know it. Hours passed by in a blur.

That night when everyone was gone, Boomer slowly climbed out of bed. Ignoring the pain in his body, he slowly made his way through the hospital. Checking every room he came across, Boomer searched for Bubbles. Finally at last he found her. He found his baby.

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said, hold me darling just a little while. I held her close. I kissed her our last kiss. I'd found the love that I knew I had missed. Well, now she's gone even though I held her tight. I lost my love, my life that night. Oh where, oh where can my baby be? The lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. So I can see my baby when I leave this world. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. _

Boomer ran to Bubbles and to his surprise, she was awake. He gently placed his hands under head and lifted it up. Her sky blue eyes looked at him.

"Boomer, please just hold me," Bubbles asked. Boomer couldn't speak but he nodded. He was horrified he could be stupid enough to cause her this much pain. Boomer gently placed his lips against hers. She gave him a gentle kiss back. Somehow, Boomer knew this would be their last kiss. It was like Bubbles was telling him it would be through her kiss.

Thinking of that night, Boomer knows he lost his love…his life that night. All that love he found with her, he knew he was going to miss out on how much love they could have had. Even though Bubbles was gone, Boomer held her tight. He would forever treasure their last kiss until he met his angel in heaven.

**A/N: And here's another blues shot to Last Kiss by Pearl Jam and suggested by… Marisa Lee.**


	51. One Week

_It's been one week since you looked at me, cocked your head to the side and said, "I'm angry." Five days since you laughed at me, saying "Get that together, come back and see me." Three days since the living room. I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you. Yesterday, you'd forgiven me but it'll still be two days 'til I say I'm sorry. Hold it now and watch the hoodwink as I make you stop, think you'll think you're looking at aqua man I summon fish to the dish although I like the chalet Swiss. I like the sushi cause its never touched a frying pan. Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes, big like Leann Rimes because I'm all about value. Bert Kaempferts got the mad hits. You try to match wits. You try to hold me but I bust through. Make going to a break and take a fake. I like a stinking aching shake. I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors. Got to see the show, cause then you'll know the vertigo is going to grow cause its so dangerous you'll have to sign a waver. How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad? Trying hard not to smile thought I feel bad. I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral. Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will. I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve. I have a history of taking of my shirt. _

Blossom glared at Brick. Her pink eyes burning into his red hair of the back of his head. Brick looked back and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. In response she just tilted her head to the side. Brick took a couple steps closer to her.

"I'm angry," She says to him.

Two days later, Brick was at Blossom's feet as her laughter just cut through the air.

"Come back when you put yourself together," Blossom muttered as she walked away from him.

Another two days passed and Brick was there in their living room. He had no clue what he had done to make her so angry at him. He knew it was his fault but he was never ever in a million years tell Blossom that.

After two more days, Blossom finally returned home to the house she shared with Brick. He knew by her smile she had forgiven him and everything would be fine.

"Sushi for dinner tonight?" Brick offered to his girlfriend, knowing she'd hate it. Blossom stuck up her nose and looked disgusted.

"No way aqua man," She answered.

"Then you're cooking," He answered quickly. Brick knew for all Blossom's wits, she couldn't match his when it came to this subject.

"Fine sushi it is," She agrees with him.

"Ice cream for desert?" Brick offers to make up for making her eat sushi.

"Vanilla," Blossom agrees happily.

"My brothers are coming over tonight," Brick informs her.

"No, you guys are way to dangerous," Blossom complains.

"Shut up. You and your sisters can enjoy the show," Brick responds. Blossom just pouts angrily. Brick bites back a smile. Blossom is just way to cute and funny when she's mad. Sometimes they don't understand each other but he loves it when she's mad. She thinks funerals are sad, being the good girl she is while he'd laugh at one, being the mean person he is. He can't help it if he was made evil and she was made good. They loved each other though and they'd understand each other enough soon though. Brick was always an open and close book. Especially to Blossom. Plus, during his little fights with his brothers Brick had a tendency to take of his shirt which Blossom loved a lot.

_Its been one week since you looked at me threw your arms in the air and said, "You're crazy." Five days since you tackled me. I've still got the rug burns on both my knees. Its been three days since the afternoon you realized its not my fault not a moment too soon. Yesterday you'd forgiven me and now I sit back and wait 'til you say you're sorry. Chickety China, the Chinese chicken. You have a drumstick and your brain stops ticking. Watching x-files with no lights on. We're Dans la Masion. I hope the smoking man's in this one. Like Harrison Ford, I'm getting frantic like sting I'm tantric. Like snickers guaranteed to satisfy. Like kurasawa I make mad films. Okay, I don't make films but if I did they'd have a samurai. Got to get a set of better clubs. Got to find the kind with tiny nubs just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing. Got to get in tune with sailor moon cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes that make me think the wrong thing. How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad? Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad. I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral. Can't understand what I mean? You soon will. I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve. I have a history of losing my shirt. _

The next week, Blossom was fed up with Brick again. Brick was use to their usual routine. She'd get angry, say so and leave. But there was something different about this week. Brick was being his usual self, no different from any day when all of a sudden Blossom threw her arms up in the air.

Sighing she said, "You're crazy. Absolutely crazy."

Over the next two days, Brick thought Blossom wouldn't come back. She changed their routine, that must mean she's finally done for good. For some odd reason Brick's heart hurt at this thought. He was walking into the living room when all of a sudden Blossom came running at him. Brick was so surprised to see her, he forgot to brace himself for her. She tackled him so hard that he fell to the ground causing rug burn to form on his knees.

The next two days they spent together, Blossom started to think that maybe it wasn't Brick's fault that she was mad at him. Maybe she was mad at for no reason. Brick was thinking at least she didn't waste a moment to soon to figure that out. Her getting mad at him so easily was starting to worry him a bit more than usual.

Over two more days, Blossom finally forgave Brick for whatever reason she was mad at him for. Brick decided it was her turn to say she was sorry. So he sat back and waited. Eventually she'd have to say it to him. There was no way around it this time. They sat together with a bucket of chicken in the dark watching x-files. She was leaning against him, drumstick in her hand as he smiled about having her so close to him.

Quietly, he took out a snickers and shared half of it with her. He always enjoyed watching her face light up and then seeing her satisfied smile. It was like when she bought him the new clubs for golfing. He got a little bit better thanks to them. Changing the channel to his favorite cartoon, Sailor moon, Brick smiled as Blossom rolled her eyes. She knew what was going through his head as he watched this cartoon. But he liked Blossom mad. It made him want to smile. Besides his brothers would be over tomorrow and he knew somehow he'd lose his shirt and then later on find her wearing it to bed.

_Its been one week since you looked at me, dropped your arms to the side and said, " I'm sorry." Five days since I laughed at you and said, "You just did what I thought you were going to do." Three days since the living room we realized we're both to blame, but what did we do? Yesterday you just smiled at me and said, "It'll still be two days 'til we say we're sorry." do do do dodo do. It'll still be two days 'til we say we're sorry. Do do do do. It'll still be two days 'til we say we're sorry. Do do do do do do. Birchmount stadium, home of the Robbie. _

The next week was even scarier to Brick. Blossom wasn't even mad. He was trying his hardest to make her mad but it didn't work. Normally it always worked. Blossom just seemed to love being mad at him, especially recently. But this time what she did was surprising. Her pink eyes just looked into his red ones as her arms dropped to her side.

Then she said those forbidden words that never ever come out of Blossom Utonium's mouth, "I'm sorry, Brick."

Two days later, Brick realized that was what he was waiting for her to do. He wanted her to apologize to him and she did. So he laughed which earned him a confused look from Blossom.

"You just did what I thought you were going to do," was all he could say in response to her.

Two more days later, they were cuddling in the living room when they shared a similar thought. What if it wasn't either of their faults? Neither one of them was really to blame. On second thought, maybe it was both their faults, they were the ones to blame. Well not really blame but it took both of them to do it. But what would they do?

Two days later, Blossom was smiling. Especially at Brick. She couldn't help but be filled with happiness. It was like it was just radiating from her.

"You know it'll take two more days for us to say sorry to each other for not understanding right away and being mad at each other," Blossom told Brick. Brick smiled and laughed.

"Yup two more days," He agreed with her.

Little did Townsville know that the reason of all the disturbance between the couple would be because of a new citizen. A new citizen that would be just like Blossom and Brick. It would be their son.

**A/N: And there is another reds shot to the song One Week by Barenaked Ladies suggested by… Guest.**


	52. My Funny Valentine

_Hey. My funny valentine. Sweet coming valentine. You make me smile with my heart. Your looks are laughable, unphotographable. Yet you're my favorite word of us. Is your figure less then great? Yeah. Is your mouth a little weird? Oh. Open it to speak, girl. Are you mine? Don't you change. Don't you change it. Don't you change your hair for me. Now if you care for me stay little valentine. Stay. Stay as valentine and valentine stay valentine. Each day is valentine's day. _

"Hey Butch, have you seen the new girl?" Mitch asks his best friend. Butch just raises an eyebrow. "You know the one that started today? Trust me man, she ain't much." Butch just nodded and walked away from his friend. As he was walking that's when his eyes fell on the new girl. Butch knows she was the new girl because he hasn't ever seen her before. Her raven hair was bobbed, her figure showed she was a tomboy, and she really wasn't the prettiest girl in the world. Normally Butch would have gone for the redhead or the blond next to her but something about her smile made him look twice at her.

Butch could tell she probably had a loud mouth, maybe she spoke a little funny but she had such a beautiful smile. As days went by, Butch slowly got to know the new girl. Like for example her name was Buttercup, Mitch had a major crush on her, the redhead and the blond were her sisters, and she really loved sports. Buttercup instantly became the star of the girls' soccer team and Butch had to admit, she gave most of the guy players a run for their money.

Buttercup wasn't interested in guys. Yes, she liked to pull pranks with them. She liked to hang out with them like buds. She liked talking to them just as friends. Buttercup was really the definition of just one of the guys but to Butch there was something different about her that made her different than all the tomboys he had ever seen before. Some odd reason he paid more attention to her than anyone else.

One day, Butch was just getting out of practice when he noticed Buttercup on timeout. The girls' team was still practicing hard but she was sitting out on the bench. Without waiting for Mitch or any of the other guys, Butch made his way towards Buttercup. Quietly, he sneaked onto the seat behind her on the bleachers.

"Hey, what are you sitting out for?" Butch asks her. He can see her muscles tense slightly and all at one. You really had to pay attention to see it. He knew he caught her off guard.

"Why do you want to know, pretty boy?" She asks, sounding tough.

"I'm just curious. Obviously you're the best player and yet here you are at the bench."

"Yeah, well stuff happens."

"Like what?"

"Just stuff, dude."

Butch rolled his eyes at her tough complexion but taking a second look he could see her swollen ankle. He noticed she was nursing it, trying to keep her weight off it. Now it made sense, she was injured. Walking away, Butch quickly got an ice pack from the boys' locker room and made his way back to Buttercup. He cracked it to make sure it worked and then kneeled down in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buttercup asks, looking warily at him. Butch just smiles as he takes her injured ankle into his hand. She gasps in pain. Before she realizes it, the pain is soothing away. Butch presses the ice pack to her ankle with one hand and the other hand is rubbing it soothingly.

"For some odd reason the ice packs from the boys' locker room work better. Plus it always helps to have someone take care of an injury for you," Butch says, his green eyes looking up to meet her green eyes.. Buttercup was actually speechless as she looked down at Butch, so she just nodded. "You know you'd make a really pretty girl if you tried a little more."

"Are you saying I'm not pretty," Buttercup asks, anger hinting in her voice.

"No. I'm just saying you'd be even prettier. I think you'd make a great valentine."

"Valentine?"

"Yeah, valentine. Hey, come hang out with me sometime. With friends or just you and me. Your choice. Even if you just want me to help with your injuries, ok?" Butch says, giving her a kiss on the cheek and then quickly walking away. Buttercup watched his figure disappear as a blush ran through her cheeks. She just might have to take him up on that offer.

**A/N: And here's a short green's shot. Sorry if the lyrics are wrong, I tried my best with this one. The song is My Funny Valentine by TC Carson and suggested by… Butchbc lover.**


	53. Last First Kiss

_Baby I, I want to know what you think when you're alone. Is it me, yeah? Are you thinking of me, yeah? _

"Hey Bubbles, can I ask you something?" Boomer asks one day as they were watching T.V. Bubbles turned to face him better and nodded. "What do you think of when you're alone?" Bubbles looked shocked as those words left his mouth.

"L-like w-what?" Bubbles stutters as her heart starts to beat faster.

"Is it me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think of me?"

Bubbles cheeks turned bright red and she couldn't think of a way to answer. Boomer just bit his lip, wondering if that meant yes.

_Oh, we've been friends for awhile. I want to know that when you smile is it me, yeah? Are you thinking of me, yeah? _

Bubbles laughed as Boomer tickled her. She loved being best friends with him. Honestly, Boomer was absolutely amazing. So much better than what she thought a Jojo could be like. Boomer was in a trance. She was smiling again. Boomer loved Bubbles' smile. It was one of the most beautiful things in the world.

"Hey Bubbles, we've been friends for awhile now, right?" Boomer asks, still pinning Bubbles underneath him.

"Yeah, why?" She answers, her light sky blue eyes meeting his darker ocean blue eyes.

"I just wanted to know, when you smile… is it because of me?" Boomer asks her seriously. Bubbles blinks a few times in shock, her cheeks instantly flushing again. "Are you thinking of me?" Bubbles can only bite her bottom lip as she gets really shy.

_Oh, oh. Girl, what would you do? Would you want to stay if I were to say? I want to be last, yeah. Baby, let me be your… let me be your last first kiss. I want to be your first, yeah. Want to be the first to take it all the way like this and if you only knew I want to be last, yeah. Baby, let me be your last… your last first kiss. _

Boomer sat near Bubbles and looked at her thoughtfully. What would she do if he just came out and told her he wanted to be her last… her last first kiss? He knows she hasn't had her first kiss. It's one of her many secrets he keeps close to his heart. Sometimes Bubbles makes it really difficult for him not to kiss her. Her soft lips constantly teasing her, beautifully smiling all the time and just asking to be kissed. Would it really be horrible or wrong if he was her last… last first kiss?

_Baby, tell me what would change? I'm afraid you'll run away if I tell you what I wanted to tell you, yeah. _

How would things change? That's always what Boomer wondered. Would they get together or would his worst fears come true and she'd run away. Boomer always fears that if he told her exactly how he felt, she'd be scared off. He couldn't bear that so its another secret that he keeps. This time its his own secret though.

_Maybe I just got to wait. Maybe this is a mistake. I'm a fool, yeah. Baby, I'm just a fool. Yeah. Oh, oh_

Maybe if he just waited. Maybe if he didn't rush into things. Or just maybe all of this is a mistake. Boomer thought he could just be a fool, like the rest of the guys who have a crush on Bubbles. Is it really a mistake? Is he really a fool? Could he and Bubbles really be together like he always dreamed of? Only problem was Boomer was to shy to find out. He always thought that Bubbles would never feel the same. He really was just a fool.

_. Girl, what would you do? Would you want to stay if I were to say? I want to be last, yeah. Baby, let me be your… let me be your last first kiss. I want to be first, yeah. Want to be the first to take it all the way like this and if you only knew I want to be your last, yeah. Baby, let me be your last… your last first kiss. Your last first kiss. Your last first kiss. Girl, what would you do? Would you want to stay if I were to say? Your last first kiss. I want to be your last, yeah. Baby, let me be your… let me be your last first kiss. I want to be first, yeah. Want to be the first to take it all the way like this and if you only knew I want to be your last, yeah. Baby, let me be your last… your last first kiss. I want to be your last, yeah. Baby, let me be your… your last first kiss. I want to be last, yeah. Baby, let me be your last… your last first kiss. _

"Hey Boomer, guess what?" Bubbles tells Boomer. He looks at her confused.

"What?" He asks her, trying to play along with her game.

"I finally know my answers to your questions."

Boomer just raises an eyebrow at her, not really sure on how to respond to that. She could be referring to many different questions. They're best friends, they ask each other a lot of questions daily.

"When I'm alone, sometimes I do think of you. And when I smile its normally because of you and then I blush and feel embarrassed because I know you could never like me back. We're best friends after all," Bubbles tells him. Her smile turning into a slight pout as her eyes sadden. Boomer couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled Bubbles into his arms and captured her lips with his. He was finally her first kiss.

"Can I be your first kiss, your last first kiss, and your last kiss?" Boomer asks Bubbles. She smiles up from him, never pulling out of his arms.

"Definitely," She answers without missing a beat.

**A/N: And here's another blues shot to Last First Kiss by One Direction and suggested by… bubblycutie and awesomnessdude.**


	54. Dear Maria, Count Me In

_I got your picture. I'm coming with you. Dear Maria, count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen._

Blossom was leaving today. Who knew that she and her sisters could make it as musicians? They could sing and dance. Now they were going on tour and leaving there boyfriends behind. The Jojo brothers were offered to go along with their girlfriends but they didn't want to impose. Well, Brick didn't and the other two were forced to stay behind by Brick. Sighing, Brick looked over and saw a picture of him and Blossom. They were smiling and holding hands while sitting up in a tree. Brick quickly took the picture from the wall and ran.

"Butch, Boomer, come on. We're going with the girls," Brick yelled to his brothers. He rolled his eyes as they celebrated and together they raced off to be with their girls. Blossom and Brick's story was far from finished and Brick was determined to see the ending of the story they're writing together.

_When the lights go up, I want to watch the way you take the stage by storm. The way you wrap those boys around your finger. Go and play the leader cause you know its what you're good at. The low road for the fast track, make every second last. Cause I got your picture. I'm coming with you. Dear Maria, count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen. _

Butch was excited about the girls' first show. He was as hyper as the rest of the crowd. Boomer was shyly watching, waiting to watch his Bubbles perform. Brick, however, knew when the lights went up… it wouldn't be Buttercup or Bubbles that would catch the crowd's attention. Blossom was going to take that stage by storm and wrap all the boys here tonight around her little finger. Blossom was just naturally the leader, she was good at it. So it was Brick's eyes who lit up the most when the girls took the stage. Blossom could definitely count Brick in her fan base.

_Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out. Cause it feels like stealing hearts, calling your name from the crowd. _

Blossom was making it count, sending secret looks and smiles in Brick's direction. Brick screamed the loudest for her and he was right about the boys being wrapped around her finger. It was like the more of her attention he received, the more hearts he was stealing and breaking. But he couldn't help it if he wanted to yell his girlfriend's name as loud as his lungs would allow from the crowd. He just knew she appreciated it by the happy look on her face.

_Live and let live. You'll be the showgirl of the home-team. I'll be the narrator. Telling another tale of the american dream. I see your name in lights. We can make you a star. Girl, we'll take the world by storm. It isn't that hard. Cause I got your picture. I'm coming with you. Dear Maria, I'm coming with you. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen. Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out. Cause it feels like stealing hearts, calling your name from the crowd. _

The boys went everywhere with the girls. Blossom and Brick were practically inseparable. Not that either of them minded. Each night, Brick would write down what Blossom did on stage just like a narrator would. She was busy showing of her talent and he was recording it. Making sure everyone knew he had a part of the american dream. He had the girl.

Each time they saw Blossom's name in lights, both of them got excited. She was becoming a star and she thanked Brick for it. If he was so supportive and just a great boyfriend, she would have never made it. Brick helped make Blossom a star. Together, with the help from their brothers and sisters, they were going to take the whole world by storm. It just didn't seem that hard or impossible anymore. They could achieve any dream/goal they set their minds towards.

_Woah oh. Haha. Take a breath. Don't it sound so easy? Never had a doubt. Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor. Take a breath and let the rest come easy. Never settle down cause the cash flow leaves me. Always wanting more. Cause I got your picture. I'm coming with you. Dear Maria, count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen. Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out. Cause it feels like stealing hearts, calling your name from the crowd. Cause I got your picture. I'm coming with you. Dear Maria, count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle._

Sometimes all the fame caused Blossom to freak out. All it would take was a quick couple minutes with Brick and she'd be ready to go again. He just had to get her to breathe. He never had a doubt she wouldn't make it. Now here everybody was, and Brick was going crazy for her on the floor every single time she performed.

They just made one promise to each other. That when things settle down, they'd take a breath and never leave each other no matter what their money flow was like. Even if the other had nothing, they'd be together until the end of time. And that was the happy ending Brick was searching for at the end of their story. Now he was glad he found out what it was. So when they finally finished writing it, Brick put down his pen and put the story in a bottle. A bottle the couple would treasure forever.

**A/N: And here's another reds one shot to the song Dear Maria, Count Me In by All Time Low and it was suggested by… Marisa Lee. **


	55. Be My Escape

_I'm giving up on giving up slowly. I'm blending in so you won't even know me. Apart from this whole world that shares my fate. _

"Come on, Butch. Don't just give up. Please just work with me," Buttercup pleaded, taking Butch's hand in her owns. While she clung tight, his hands didn't even respond.

"I'm done with giving up," Butch muttered quietly.

"That's good, Butch."

"Slowly. I'm done with giving up slowly. I'm still giving up."

Buttercup gasped as her eyes studied Butch's face. His beautiful green eyes were cold and distant with almost no life at all in them. His skin was unnaturally white and even his precious black hair had lost its shine. It was almost as if he were trying to blend into the walls behind him. Almost everybody was willing to just let Butch go but Buttercup loved him to much to let him go. She'd try her hardest to save him from himself. Butch was just afraid of hurting everyone. He just wanted to be apart from the whole world. They'd all share his fate someday. Why couldn't she see that?

_This one last bullet you mention it's my one last shot at redemption cause I know to live you must give your life away. _

"Butch," Buttercup starts slowly. She is sitting right next to him, their bodies touching but he doesn't seem to notice. He doesn't even acknowledge that she spoke to him. "Please just give me the last bullet, the one you wear around your neck."

Butch's hand instantly flew to the chain that rested on his neck. On it was his last chance for redemption. Didn't she understand that for a life you must give a life. To live is giving a life away. Shouldn't it be his life for all those people he hurt? But he had heard the tone of desperation in her voice and that made his cold, unfeeling heart feel pain. So slowly he unclasped the chain with the bullet on it and dropped it into Buttercup's hand.

Buttercup smiled a little, hoping this would help save Butch's life. Her fingers slowly wrapped around it and Butch's eyes followed her every movement. She knew what he thought but he didn't understand that he could make up for all the misery he caused. He didn't have to throw his life away. He could stop causing her pain and help her out. Neither of them understood the other's position or way of thinking.

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and I've been locked inside that house all while you hold the key. And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me and even though there's no way of knowing where to go I promise I'm going because I got to get out of here. I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake. I got to get out of here. And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

Everyone could tell by Butch's eyes that he was full of self doubt and insecurity. It was plainly written on his face and it worried Buttercup. No one knew that on the inside he was battling to get out of it. That it was his brain that was the house he was stuck in. He was stuck in some kind of rut that his mind fell into. Butch had no clue of how to get out or what way to go from where he was. Trying to break free was what was killing him but he had to try because he had to get out f there. If not or his sake, for Buttercup's. She didn't need all this worry and pain. Buttercup just didn't realized she held the key to saving him and he was silently begging for her to be his escape.

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now. Guess I failed and I'm ready to be shown how. You told me the way and I'm trying to get there. And this life sentence that I'm serving and I admit I'm every bit deserving but the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair._

"Buttercup," Butch barely whispered. Buttercup's back straightened up. He never called for her before, or even asked her for something. Maybe he was making progress. Maybe Butch was atually trying.

"Yes, Butch?" She asks, turning around to face him. Her green eyes instantly searching his face.

"I can't do this alone. I'm ready to be shown how to move on. I know you once told me the way but back then I didn't want to get there. But now I do and I'm trying to get there."

Buttercup's eyes filled with tears. Butch was trying to come back to her. That's all she need to keep going on. She just need to know he was trying to come back. She missed Butch more than anything. And most days it felt as if she were the only one who had faith in him anymore. Even his brothers seemed to have given up on him. Buttercup sat next to his side again, her hand holding his.

"That's good Butch. Remember I'll always be here to help you," Buttercup tells him as she wipes her happy tears away. Then she leans over and kisses his cheek.

"I feel like I'm serving a life sentence in the most horrible jail but that's okay. I'll admit it. I deserve it," Butch says out loud, his eyes searching but still not finding her.

"Butch-," Buttercup says, ready to disagree with him.

"No, BC. I know I deserve it but this is the beautiful part of grace. It makes life unfair. Like how I deserve a life sentence but instead life gave me you which I'm grateful for," Butch says, his eyes still never finding her but his hand squeezing hers.

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and I've been locked inside that house all while you hold the key. And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me and even though there's no way of knowing where to go I promise I'm going because I got to get out of here._

Butch could see the doubt and insecurity clearly in his head. He has been locked inside with them for so long. Trying to fight them off even though he knows it's a dire battle and one he could very likely lose but its worth the shot. For he has to get out of there because the girl who holds the key to get out is worth all of the pain he has ever felt.

_I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake, yeah. I got to get out of here and I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape. _

All the insecurity and doubt had felt so self satisfying to Butch and now they were so hard to get rid of. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't shake them. But Butch knew he had to leave them far behind and leave. He had to get out of there, so he would continue to plead for Buttercup to realize she was the key. He needed her to be his escape.

_I am a hostage to my own humanity. Self-detained and forced to live in this mess I made and I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me but I can't ask you to give what you already gave cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and I've been locked inside that house all while you hold the key. And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me and even though there's no way of knowing where to go I promise I'm going cause I got to get out of here. I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake. I got to get out of here. And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape. _

It was Butch's humanity that refused to let him go. It held him back and made him live in the mess he made over all those years. Reliving every horrible memory, every cruel thing he had ever done. It was slowly driving him insane. Butch just wanted to ask Buttercup for one thing but it was the one thing she already gave so he couldn't possibly ask her for more. He wanted to ask her for her love. Her love would help him fight of the doubt and insecurity. Her love was the key that would help him escape and help her be his escape. It would keep him from dying. And Butch knew it would help him get out of there… that house or rut or wherever it was… just like he needed. Even though he didn't know what way to go, he knew her love would show the right way.

_I fought you for so long. I should have let you in. Oh how we regret those things we do and all I was trying to do was save my own skin but so were you. So were you._

Butch realized that all the time he spent pushing Buttercup away and building walls is the time he should have been letting Buttercup in. He should have let her seen his wounds, his vulnerable side, and his moments of weakness. Now all he could do was regret them. Butch was just trying to save himself by himself. He didn't want help but it was obvious now that that's all Buttercup wanted to do. Her goal was always to save him no matter what. So when she came this time, Butch was ready for her. His eyes found her as soon as she sat down. His hands took hers instead of hers taking his. And slowly, Butch leaned in and captured her lips with his, sealing them in a long passionate kiss.

"I think I'm ready to start forgiving myself," Butch tells her as they break apart. Still staying very close to each other. Buttercup could see the old Butch shining through in his eyes. She bit her bottom lip as she smiled.

"Good. Because god do I need you Butch," Buttercup says before kissing him again.

**A/N: And here is another greens one shot to Be My Escape by Relient K and suggested by… Marisa Lee.**


	56. Long Live

_I still remember this moment in the back of my mind. The time we stood with our shaking hands. The crowds in stands went wild._

Being with Boomer made a lot of moments very memorable but there were some Bubbles loved to relive over and over in her mind. Like the high school football game that changed their lives. Bubbles was the head cheerleader and Boomer was a football player. He wasn't the quarterback. No, Butch got that easily. All three Jojo brothers were on the football team. Butch and Brick were the best players and Boomer was just there because his brothers insisted he play on the team with him.

Everyone at the stands expected it to be the usual high school cliché. The beautiful head cheerleader and the handsome quarterback of the football team being the school's best couple. Well, the quarterback did have a beautiful girlfriend but she was the champion of about every sport she could play. Buttercup definitely gave her boyfriend a run for his to see who could bring back the trophies. In this particular football game, Buttercup was in the stands; screaming her lungs off.

Everyone expected Butch to get the winning touchdown. The game was tied and which ever team scored the next touchdown won. No one expected it to be Boomer who actually got the touchdown. He was even shocked he did it until he was thrown up in the air by his teammates and then brought back down to the ground in time to have his girlfriend, the head cheerleader, rush forward to him. They grasped each others hand, all four hands shaking terribly with happiness.

Every fan in the stadium went wild with cheers.

_We were the kings and the queens and they read off our names. The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same. You held your head like a hero on history book page. It was the end of a decade but the start of an age._

Then came the celebration dance where Bubbles and Boomer were named the Queen and King of the school. Boomer for winning the game and Bubbles for, well, being Bubbles. No one needed a greater reason than that to give her a crown. Normally Boomer hated these parties. He couldn't dance very well and he was always afraid of embarrassing himself. But that night, he took Bubbles by the hand they danced like the never danced before. Boomer actually pulling it off as if he studied dance his whole life. Bubbles was literally swept off her feet and she couldn't help but admire the new confidence Boomer had gained. His held was now held high and it reminded her of a superhero. The age of shy Boomer, little brother of Brick and Butch was over. Now it was time for the new Boomer, Boomer Jojo; his own person.

_Long live the walls we crashed through while the kingdom lights shined just for me and you. I was screaming, long live all the magic we made and bring on all the pretenders. One day we will be remembered. _

"I wish this night could last forever," Bubbles sighed as she and Boomer walked hand in hand through Townsville.

"Why?" Boomer asks, pulling his beautiful blond girlfriend closer to him.

"Because we broke through so many barriers today. You have new confidence and aren't just Brick or Butch's little brother. You're Boomer and I love you," Bubbles said quietly, almost afraid to say those words as if they would ruin this. Like waking up from a good dream.

"That shall live forever. Long live everything we've gone through because you know what? Today was magical. Well everyday with you is magical but you get my point. We'll remember today forever and we'll be remembered for something along the way. Plus we'll get through everything together," Boomer reassures her, squeezing her hand gently.

_I said remember the feeling. I passed the pictures around of all the years we stood there on the sidelines wishing for right now. We are the kings and the queens. You traded your baseball cap for a crown when they gave us our trophies and we held them up for our town. And the cynics were outraged screaming this is absurd cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world. _

"I think you're right," Bubbles tells Boomer as the sat down on a park bench. "We'll always remember tonight. Especially this feeling. Remember all those years we wished and dreamed of what's happening right now? We're finally kings and queens and I must admit the baseball cap suits your brother more than it suits you," Bubbles says, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, well Brick tried to buy birthday gifts. Let's just say thank god for Blossom or he'd be completely and utterly lost. But you know what I'll always remember?" Boomer asks her.

"No, what?" Bubbles responds, looking up into his dark blue eyes.

"How pretty you looked in those ripped jeans as we got our crowns and trophies and then the looks on everyone's faces," Boomer laughs. Bubbles laughs with him.

"That was priceless," She agrees, not able to stop laughing.

_Long live the walls we crashed through while the kingdom lights shined just for me and you. I was screaming long live all the magic we made and bring on the pretenders. I'm not afraid. Long live the mountains we moved. I had the time of my life fighting the dragons with you. I was screaming long live the look on your face and bring on all the pretenders. One day we will be remembered. _

Bubbles and Boomer sat quietly underneath the stars. Tonight will forever be remembered. Tonight has shown what both of them had gone through. All the laughter, tears, joy, drama, and just about everything else. Bubbles just wanted to sit back, watch the moonlight play over Boomer's face, and enjoy the look of pure happiness and content on his face. Boomer's face will always be the most beautiful thing Bubbles has ever seen.

_Hold on to spinning around. Confetti falls to the ground. May these memories break or fall and you take a moment. Promise me this. That you'll stand by me forever but if god forbid fate should step in and force us into goodbye. If you have children someday when they point to the pictures, please tell them my name. Tell them how the crowds went wild. Tell them how I hope they shine. Long live the walls we crashed through. I had the time of my life with you. Long, long live the walls we crashed through. All the kingdom lights shined for just me and you and I was screaming long live all the magic we made and bring on all the pretenders. I'm not afraid. Singing long live the mountains we moved. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you and long, long live the look on your face and bring on the pretenders. One day we will be remembered._

Bubbles closed her eyes as she sighed happily. The spinning around on the dance floor as confetti fell to the ground playing over and over in her mind.

"Boomer?" Bubbles asks quietly.

"Yeah?" He responds.

"We'll be together forever right?"

"Of course. For ever and ever. Our love will long live."

"You promise?"

"Better yet. I swear."

"But if we do split and you have moved on. You know with a new girl and children-"

"Bubbles if I have children they will be our children."

"Just shut up and let me finish. If for some reason they're not with me but they see the pictures of us and our happiest moments. Please just tell them about tonight, the crowds going wild. Tell them my name and how I hope they shine like their father."

"I will but I still think they'll be our children so you can tell them yourself."

"You're so stubborn and impossible."

"But you love me."

Bubbles didn't have anytime to respond because soon her lips were sealed shut by Boomer's. Silently they made the same wish as they kissed happily… long live their love and forever be remembered by someone.

**A/N: And here is another blues to the song Long Live by Taylor Swift and suggested by… Marissa Lee. And a little side note… a lot of people suggest the same songs and I'm sorry if I don't credit you if you suggested it but its just easier for me if I credit the first person who suggest a song. So sorry if I didn't credit you for a certain song but thank you for the suggestion anyway! READ and REVIEW.**


	57. I Would

_Lately I've found myself thinking, been dreaming about you a lot. And up in my head I'm your boyfriend but that's one thing you've already got. _

Blossom sat in the morning school council meeting with a dazed smile on her face. She really couldn't help it when Brick was sweet to her. Normally he'd be in the meeting and sitting by her side but he was the captain of the debate team and had to help their supervisor set some things up, so for today he was excused.

Dexter looked over at Blossom with the same smile she had for Brick. Lately the redheaded girl was on his mind. For almost 24/7. Even in his dreams, her pretty face… beautiful laugh… and memorizing smarts tortured him. In Dexter's mind, Blossom was his girlfriend and he was her boyfriend. But she already had that… a boyfriend. And his name was Brick.

_He drives to school every morning while walk alone in the rain. He'd kill me without any warning if he took a look in my brain. _

A classic red pick up truck drove past Dexter as he walked to school. The sky had decided to hate him today and it was raining cats and dogs. Not literally because that's impossible and not even remotely scientific. Dexter recognized the truck right away. It belonged to the one and only… Brick Jojo, love of Blossom's life.

Dexter sighed dreamily as he thought of Blossom. She was the most perfect girl to walk the earth. Even more angelic then her blond sister and had more guts then her brunette sister. Of course two of the Jojo brothers would disagree with him but one would definitely agree. And the one that would agree, would kill him in an instant if he knew what was going on inside of Dexter's brain.

Shivering and shaking from fear, Dexter shook away his thoughts of Blossom just in case Brick could pick up on them.

_Would he say he's i E? Well if it was me then I would, I would. Would he hold you if you were feeling low? Baby you should know, I would. I would. Would he say he's i E? Well if it was me then I would, I would. Would he hold when you're feeling low? Baby you should know, I would. I would. _

Blossom and Dexter were chattering happily in the hallways after school. Not once was Brick Jojo ever mention and Dexter was glad. How did a guy like Brick get a girl like Blossom? Dexter went over it so many times in his head and it still just didn't make sense.

"Oh, you look like you're in love," Blossom teases.

"What?" Dexter asks, suddenly alarmed.

"That look on your face. You're thinking of something… or someone you love. Come on tell me who it is!"

Dexter blushed slightly and turned away just a little. Slowly, he was building up his confidence. He heard Blossom say something but his brain didn't comprehend what she had said. He just assumed she was pressing him for more information.

"Actually Blossom, I love…" Dexter started to say but when he turned around… Blossom was gone. His eyes quickly scanned for her and soon found her. She was hanging onto Brick and Brick was hanging onto her. They were laughing and smiling. Something was shining in both their eyes but Dexter just didn't know what it was. "Sure, he's holding her now. She's in love with him now but what if something happens? Will Mr. Perfect be so perfect then. If I was him… I would," Dexter muttered to himself before walking away from the sight of the happy couple.

_Back in my head we were kissing. I thought that things were going alright with a sign on my back saying kick me. Reality ruined my life. _

Dexter didn't usually zone out during class but Blossom had just smiled at him. So when he rested his head in his palm, he couldn't help but zone out. His mind filled with images of holding hands with Blossom, being the one to kiss Blossom. Dexter was so zoned out, he didn't feel the kids behind him tape a kick me sign to his back. He should have known that everything he pictured in his head would never happen. Reality was ruining his life.

_Feels like I'm constantly playing a game I'm destined to lose cause I can't compete with your boyfriend. He's got twenty-seven tattoos. _

Dexter looked at his situation as if it were a game of chess. But no matter what move he made, Brick had the upper hand. Dexter could never checkmate Brick and because of that, Brick was winning the game and Blossom. Dexter rubbed his forehead as he realized that competing with Brick was impossible. How was he suppose to match up to Brick?

"No, way let me see it," He could hear Blossom squeal. Her eyes were lit up like that of a child on Christmas morning. Brick was smiling slightly, his eyes filled with slight pain. What could he be in pain about, Dexter wondered. Blossom had Brick's upper arm in a death grip. Brick chuckled very softly.

"Ok, ok. Just do me a favor and ease up on it please," Brick pleaded his girlfriend, prying her hands from his arm. "Just so you know, it's a bigger one so I have to take off my shirt."

"I'm fine with that. I've seen you dozens of times without your shirt. Now hurry up. I want to see," Blossom exclaims, bouncing with excitement. She reached up and stole Brick's baseball cap. She placed it on her own head as he laughed and effortlessly tore of his shirts.

Dexter rolled his eyes. Of course the nerdy Jojo brother had the physique of a football player like his other brothers. Blossom stood there, memorized by a shirtless Brick. Her pink eyes fell upon his upper arm and shoulder. It was clear to just about everyone that Brick got a new tattoo. It was of flowers blooming and blossoming. Then it dawned on Dexter. The blossoming flowers were to stand for Blossom. Brick had a gotten a tattoo just for Blossom.

"Its so beautiful," Blossom muttered as her eyes gently traced it.

"It's my 27th tattoo and its worth the most to me," Brick admitted, rubbing the back of his neck almost shyly. Blossom just smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Yup, Dexter realized for a second time that there was no competing with Brick Jojo for Blossom's love and affection.

_Would he say he's i E? Well if it was me then I would, I would. Would he hold you if you were feeling low? Baby you should know that I would, I would. Would he say that he's i E? Well if it was me then I would, I would. Would he hold you when you're feeling low? Baby you should know that I would, I would. I would. _

Sure Brick Jojo was charming, smart, athletic, and one of the hottest guys in school according to all the girls but Dexter had never heard Brick Jojo admit once that he was in love. With anything at all really. Now if Dexter was in Brick's place, dating the most perfect girl in the whole world, he'd gladly admit he was in love whenever he could.

Blossom had bad days where her eyes would droop and she'd be sad but never once was Brick there to hold her and comfort her. It was like he didn't even worry or care about her in Dexter's opinion and yet she stayed with him. Dexter would do anything to keep that girl from feeling low but Brick does nothing. Why can't she see that Brick doesn't do the things that Dexter would.

_Would he please you? Would he kiss you? Would he treat you like I would? I would. Would he touch you? Would he need you? Would he love you like I would? Would he say he's i E? Well if it was me then I would. Would he hold you when you're feeling low? Baby should know that I would. Would he please you? Would he please you? Would he kiss you? Would he kiss you? Would he treat you like I would? Like I would. Would he touch you? Would he touch you? Would he please you? Would he please you? Would he love you like I would? Like I would. Would he say he's i E? Well if it was me then I would, I would. I would. Would he hold you when you're feeling low? Baby you should know that I would. Oh. I would. Yeah. I would. Yeah. _

Dexter couldn't help but wonder about Blossom and Brick. Would Brick do anything to make Blossom smile and please her? Would Brick give her all the sweet and world shattering kisses that Dexter would? Would he be as courteous and treat her as perfectly? Couldn't Blossom realize that Dexter would?

Would Brick touch her gently, loving caress her beauty? Does Brick even need her? Would Brick truly, madly, deeply love her? Brick doesn't even say he loves her… or does he? He doesn't seem to care when she's sad or in a bad mood. All the things that Dexter would do, Brick just doesn't seem too. Why can't Blossom see that he would?

What Dexter never knew was the secret side of Brick that was only known to Blossom. This particular side of Brick willingly and happily does all the things Dexter would. Its one of the many reasons Blossom loves Brick. Sometimes she wishes Dexter would just understand that. She appreciates that he would do all those things for her but she's already got the perfect guy to do those things. Dexter is a great guy and an amazing friend. But compared to Brick Jojo, he just would never do.

**A/N: And here's a reds one shot to the song I Would by One Direction. Its one of my own choices cause I had this idea come to me as I was listening to this song. Anyway, enjoy!**


	58. Beauty and a Beat

_Yeah. Young money. Nicki Minaj. Justin. Show you off. Tonight I wanna show you off. Eh eh eh. What you got? A billion good could never bought. Eh eh eh. _

Buttercup sighs as Bubbles drags her to another party by the arm. This was just a chance for Bubbles to have fun and hang out with Boomer. She needed Buttercup to go so the professor would say yes.

"Hey," Butch says with a smirk as he sits down next to Buttercup. "You're looking good tonight."

"Go away, Butch," Buttercup says, turning her back to face him.

"Come on, let's go dance."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I want to show off a pretty girl and that pretty girl is you."

"No Butch. I don't want to dance with you."

"Come on what do you got? Besides a billion good looks that even Princess could never buy."

And with that sentence Buttercup for the first time in her life blushed. Butch just smiled and took Buttercup by the hand, leading her to the dance floor. Maybe this party wouldn't be to bad after all Buttercup decides.

_We're gonna party like its 3012 tonight. I wanna show you all the finer things in life. So just forget about the world. Be young tonight. I'm comin for ya. I'm comin for ya. Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat who can make my life complete. Its all about you. When the music makes you move. Baby do it like you do. _

Everyone around them was laughing and having a good time. They were pretty much partying like it was 3012. Butch was having a blast with Buttercup. She was amazed how good of a dancer he was from a criminal. Maybe she could just forget about the world for tonight. Just tonight let go of all the responsibility and be young.

Butch twirled Buttercup around like a pro. Really all he needed to have a good time was a beauty and a beat. The music was playing so the beat was covered. And here was Buttercup who actually looked really good so the beauty part was covered too.

Buttercup had a knack for dancing. Once the music made her move, she was unbelievable and Butch was memorized. His dancing no longer matter compared to her. He was watching her moving it like she does, doing her own thing and realized she had about as much swag if not more than he did. This girl might be really amazing.

_Cause girl… Body rock. Girl I can feel your body rock. Eh eh eh. Take a bow. You're on the hottest ticket now. Oh. Eh eh eh. We're gonna party like its 3012 tonight. I wanna show ya all the finer things in life. So just forget about the world. Be young tonight. I'm coming for ya. I'm comin for ya. Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat who can make my life complete. Its all about you when the music makes you move. Baby do it like you do. _

Both their bodies rocked back and forth together in time with the music. They were having such a great time that neither of them noticed the circle of watchers around them. It only became clear when the music stopped and the applause reached their ears. Butch held Buttercup's hand and had her do a bow.

"That's not fair… You know Butch is the hottest ticket right now," Buttercup could her Princess scream from across the room. But not even that could ruin her mood. She had to admit that this party was fun. Or maybe it was just Butch who was amazingly sweet and not like Butch tonight. So instead the continued to dance like they do to the music.

_In time, ink lines. Baby just get on my incline. World tours. Its mine. 10 little letters and a big sign. Justin Bieber. You know I'm gonna hit him with the ether. Buns out. Weiner. But you know I gotta keep an eye out for selener. Beauty… beauty and the beast. Beauty from the east. Beautiful confessions to the priest. Beast. Beauty from the streets. We don't get deceased. Every time beauty wants beats. Body rock. Its on. I wanna feel your body rock. Yeah its on. Let's go. Cause all I need…all I need. Love. Is a beauty and a beat. Who can make my life complete. Oh. Its all… all I need… about you. When the music makes you move. Baby do it like you do. Cause girl… _

"Butch, look," Buttercup pointed to a TV screen that was hanging in the corner of the room. Their names written across them like they were stars or something.

"We should have some world tours or something," Butch joked. Buttercup laughed and elbowed him playfully. Sometimes Butch wasn't too bad.

Butch was just caught in Buttercup's charm. He didn't know she had such a beautiful laugh and dazzling smile before. They sat next to each other, legs touching. Butch just smiled and continued to joke around with her and Buttercup was having fun with him too. Though she did glance over her shoulder every now and then to see if Princess was coming at her. Maybe parties weren't too bad after all.

**Ok so the song was suggested by rockingswagteam and sang by Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj.**


	59. Runaway

_From London to Paris. From Berlin to Rome. You're searching for something. A place to call home. Been hiding your feelings. Went out of control. Your destinations unknown. _

Boomer ran from city to city. Never actually staying in one long enough to call it home. From the streets of London to Paris. The from there to Berlin and lastly Rome. He was searching for that special place. A place he could call home but no where he went was good enough for him. Beautiful and worth remembering, yes. Home worthy for him? Not really.

Maybe all the beauty reminded him of the feelings he tried so hard to hide. They went out of control once and ever since then he's been moving from city to city. Boomer's not even sure really where his final destination is. Its out there somewhere. No just knows where yet.

_Tell me, how can it be boy? You're still a runaway. You chase the dreams from heaven above. Where in this world will you find a place to stay? Runaway from love. How can it be boy? You're still a runaway. You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby. Where in this world will you find a place to stay? Runaway from love. Runaway from love. Runaway. _

Everyone who knew Boomer would never believe he was a runaway. He had so many dreams that he seemed to be able to accomplish. Maybe that's why he was a runaway. Chasing all those dreams he had by himself. Or maybe he just hadn't found a place in the world to stay yet. Boomer was just a runaway. A runaway from love but very few people knew that secret about him.

_A new town. A new place. A knock on the door. You came as a stranger and entered the door. The moment I saw you, I knew it for sure. You won't pack your bags anymore. _

Finally Boomer reached a new town. It was a small town but it was definitely a new place to him. Now he just needed a place to stay for a couple nights or so. Looking around, he found a small bed and breakfast that would work for now. He walked to the door and knocked, unsure if he should just go in or not.

The knock is what drew Bubbles to the door. She opened it and a shy Boomer walked in. He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. Bubbles worked at the bed and breakfast long enough to know what a runaway looked like and he definitely was one but he wouldn't be for longer. She couldn't explain how she knew but she knew he wouldn't be packing bags and running away anymore.

_Tell me, how can it be boy? You're still a runaway. You chase the dreams from heaven above. Where in this world will you find a place to stay? Runaway from love. How can it be boy? You're still a runaway. You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby. Where in this world will you find a place to stay? Runaway from love. Runaway from love. Runaway. _

"I knew you were a runaway as soon as I saw you," Bubbles says to Boomer. He was hanging out with the pretty blond as he stayed in town. She knew a lot of history and facts. All of it interested him a lot. Plus hanging out around Bubbles just felt so right and was pretty much his idea of perfect.

"How could you? No one ever guesses that on the first meet," Boomer tells her.

"I work in a bed and breakfast. You get use to telling people by first looks. Though you look like a boy with dreams. Dreams from heaven."

"Maybe I am and that's why I'm running. Or maybe I haven't found that place in the world yet. You know where I can stay."

"No I don't think either of those answers are the right reasons."

"Then what is Miss Know It All?"

"You're a runaway from love."

She had said it so plainly, so simple, and so right. It had shocked Boomer at how she had him. First guess too.

_I know you don't want to be a bother. Though your love's so undiscovered. I want you to stay boy. Stop running away from love. Tell me, how can it be boy? You're still a runaway. You chase the dreams from heaven above. Where in this world will you find a place to stay? Runaway from love. How can it be boy? You're still a runaway. You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby. Where in this world will you find a place to stay? Runaway from love. Runaway from love._

The longer Boomer stayed in town, the more he fell in love with Bubbles. She was just so amazing and angelic that it was hard not too. This town had its charms and it had Bubbles but Boomer knew he had to leave. Like Bubbles said, he was a runaway from love. And since he loved her, it was time to leave. He really just felt like a bother to her. Clumsy and helpless while she gracefully went about her life and helping him at the same time. Boomer knew he should just go. So he packed his bags.

Bubbles waited at his door. His love was undiscovered mainly by everyone else. But she knew. For she loved him to. From that first glance of him. Maybe she was a hopeless romantic but she did believe it was love at first sight. At least for her it was. She wanted him to stay. Stay with her and keep her smiling. She loved to laugh, especially when he causes her too.

Boomer thought he was sneaking out until he ran into Bubbles. She raised an eyebrow at him as he froze once he realized he had been caught.

"Going somewhere?" Bubbles asks politely. Boomer just nods. "It looks like you're setting off to travel again." Again Boomer just nods. "And you weren't going to say goodbye to me?"

"Well I was… Its just… I can't… I couldn't," Boomer tries to put his thoughts and feelings into words.

"Why not?"

"Cause…"

"Well, is it cause you love me?"

Boomer couldn't answer. He just blushed.

"That's okay. You're running away again. Maybe you should stop running away from love. Did you ever think that I wanted you to stay. Cause maybe I loved you too," She tells him.

Boomer's mind was going crazy. She loved him too? She loved him too! His blush just got worse as he continued to think. Bubbles walked over to him and took his bag. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She started to walk towards her room.

"You can runaway my little runaway from love but I'm taking this hostage. So run or stay. Your choice. See you, Boomer," Bubbles says before going back to bed. Boomer just smiled dreamily and went back to his bed. Maybe being a runaway isn't for him anymore. Especially not from love.

**Ok the song is suggested by epicretardXD and sang by Cascada.**


	60. Should've Said No

_Stranger things, the songs we use to sing, the smiles, the flowers, everything is gone. Yesterday I found about you. Even now looking at you feels wrong. _

Blossom sat beneath the tree in their yard. Every now and then she'd sigh. People thought this was a strange sight. Blossom was cheerful and bright, not sad and depressed. But Blossom knew there were a lot stranger things then this. She could name some of them right now. Like the songs they use to sing and the smiles they shared. Even the thoughtful gift of flowers that he use to give her was stranger than what was going on now.

And this was because everything they had was gone. None of it could survive what she found out yesterday. Blossom just couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe him. He could have been the one for her and he went and broke her heart. Everything that reminds her of him hurts. Just looking at him feels wrong. So seeing him at school or bumping into him outside of school or whatever, its all wrong. And its wrong because he made it feel wrong.

_You say that you'd take it all back. Give it one chance. It was a moment of weakness when you said yes. You should've said no. You should've gone home. You should've thought twice before you let it all go. Should've know the word. What you did with her. Get back to me. _

"Please Blossom, you know I'd take it all back if I could. Just give us one more chance, give me one more chance. It was a stupid moment of weakness and-

"And what?" Blossom cuts him off, sending a glare at him. "You said yes even if it was a moment of weakness."

"But-"

"But nothing. You should've said no, gone home. You could've at least thought twice about it but no you let it all go because you didn't know the word no like you should've. You did what you did with her when you shouldn't have. When you were doing that that's when you should've went back to me but you didn't."

Blossom just glares at him as he runs a hand through his red hair nervously. Taking a deep breath, she turns on her heels and runs away like hell was on heels. Never once did she look back as he watched her go, trying to get her to stay.

_And I should've been there. In the back of your mind. I shouldn't be asking myself why. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet. You should've said no and baby you might still have me. _

"Blossom, please listen to me this time. I mean it when I say-"

"Stop right there. I don't need to here what you say," Blossom cuts him off again as he tries to reason and plead with her.

"Blossom, please just-"

"Where was I?"

"Huh?"

"Where was I when you were breaking my heart? Cause I should've been there in the back of your mind. Telling you the right thing but for some reason I wasn't. Now I'm asking myself why."

"Blossom, you shouldn't be."

"I know that and you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet like you are now. But you are. I can say no like I'm doing to you right now. You should've said now and you might still have me. Think about that," Blossom says to him, practically spitting venom in his face.

She walks away again, with no regrets just like last time. While he sits there and wallows in the words of wisdom she just yelled at him.

_You can see that I've been crying. Baby you know all the right things to say. But do you honestly expect me to believe we could ever be the same? You say that the past is the past. You need one chance. It was a moment of weakness when you said yes. _

Blossom knew she wasn't looking her prettiest and hasn't been in a long time. Her eyes gave away the usual signs that she had been crying. But after a break up like here, who wouldn't be? As Blossom was walking down the halls, lost in her own thoughts again, he steps in front of her. He is determined as ever to get her to listen to him.

"Blossom, look the past is the past. Just let it go. We can go on like we did before and it will be like nothing ever changed. We just need one chance. I need just one chance. It was one moment of weakness and I'm sorry for it," He says, not letting her cut him off this time.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Blossom asks, her eyes narrowing. He just nods as an answer. "Then you're a bigger idiot then I thought. It could never be the same. You cheated on me. I have to live with it and so do you but I don't have to live with it with you. And quite frankly I don't want to either. Cause when it comes down to it you said yes and now I'm saying no," Blossom tells him harshly. She balls her fists as she walks away, hoping to just leave him behind her for good.

_You should've said no. You should've gone home. You should've thought twice before you let it all go. You should've know the word. For what you did with her. Get back to me. Yeah, I should've been there. In the back of your mind. I shouldn't be asking myself why. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet. You should've said no and baby you might still have me. _

Here he was again. Begging for forgiveness at her feet like she already told him he shouldn't be. She was asking herself why again like she shouldn't have to. Blossom just wished he'd give up and stop being so stubborn. He didn't say no but she was. He didn't think twice about what he did but she was. He didn't know how to say no but she does. He should've gotten back to her but she shouldn't get back to him. Just like he didn't to her.

"Blossom, what do you want me to do? What could I have done?" He asks her.

"You could've said no like you should and baby maybe I'd still be with you. But you didn't and you don't have me so goodbye," Blossom says before running away to anywhere else but there.

_Oh. I can't resist. Before you go, tell me this. Was it worth it? Was she worth this? Oh. No. No, no, no. No. You should've said no. You should've gone home. You should've thought twice before you let it all go. You should've know the word. What you did with her. Get back to me. Get back to me. I should've been there in the back of your mind. I shouldn't be asking myself why. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet. You should've said no. Baby and you might still have me._

"Ok. If you say no this time, I'll leave you alone for good. I promise," He tells her, showing her that he was going to beg for her back for the last time. This she just couldn't resist. It was impossible to resist actually.

"Was it worth it?" Blossom asks.

"Huh?"

"Was she worth this?"

He just stares at her with a blank expression and Blossom knew it.

"You see I don't think she was but I'm grateful to her for showing me what you're really like. You should've said no but you didn't. You should've gone home or back to me but you didn't. I should've been there in the back of your mind but I wasn't. I'm done asking myself why like I shouldn't be like your done begging for forgiveness at me feet like you shouldn't be. You should've said no and you might've still had me. But you didn't and you don't. So now I'm moving on to a guy who won't break my heart like that and appreciates me. Whose shown me he really wants to be with me no matter what. So this is our last goodbye, ok? Goodbye Dexter," Blossom says before walking away.

Dexter watched her walk away. The Blossom Utonium smile was back on her face and he missed that. But that smile was meant for someone else. Dexter watched as Blossom walked over to a figure leaning against the wall. Instantly, Dexter's body filled with dread. He lost Blossom to… Brick Jojo.

**Yay! Good story! The song was suggested by mystery and sang by Taylor Swift. READ and REVIEW!**


	61. Best I Ever Had

_Baby, you my everything. You all I ever wanted. We can do it real big. Bigger then u ever done it. You be up on everything. Other hoes ain't ever on it. I want this forever. I swear I can spend whatever on it. _

Butch had everything. His everything was lying there in his arms tonight. For the girl he held close to himself was everything he ever wanted. They can do just about anything and its better than what anyone else can do. Plus when she smiles and tells him its more than she ever hoped for her, bigger than she's ever done anything before, he's proud. Proud she's his.

No other girl could ever put up with him the way she does. Make him love her the she makes him love her. This is the kind of love Butch would describe as the forever kind of love. And honestly he wouldn't mind if it was forever. He actually kind of wants that. Because he can spend just about anything on this love and she loves him all the same. She's perfect.

_Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up. When I get right I promise we gonna live it up. She make me beg for it till she give it up and I say the same thing every single time. I say you the fucking best. You the fucking best. You the fucking best. You the fucking best. You the fucking best I ever had. Best I ever had. Best I ever had. Best I ever had. I say you the fucking. _

Anytime he's in a mood, Butch knows Buttercup would just hold him. She's up for anything, especially when he calls her. That's why he promises they're going to live their lives to the fullest. With no worries, no fear, no problems.

Besides its not very often that a girl drives him so crazy in love that he'll beg for her attention. But Buttercup as him so wrapped around her finger that Butch can't help himself. And he always tells her the same thing every time and she gets this lovey dovey smile that he adores. To him the best words ever invented are:

"You're the best. Best I ever had."

_Know you got a roommate. Call me when its no one there. Put the key under the mat and you know I'll be over there. Yup. I'll be over there. Shawty, I'll be over there. I'll be hitting all the spots that you ain't even know was there. Ha and you ain't even have to ask twice. You can have my heart or we can share it like the last slice. _

Buttercup lives with her sisters and Butch knew that. Could never separate those powerpuff girls, not even when they grew up. So they came up with a plan. She calls when no one else is home. There's an extra key hiding under the welcome mat and as soon as she calls, he's there. Butch always comes when Buttercup calls.

He touches all the spots in her heart that she didn't know was there. He can be sweet and charming and can make her fall in love with him with just about anything and everything he does. From his kisses, in every single sweet spot she has… most that he has found over time…. To just being Butch. Most times, Buttercup doesn't even have to ask him twice for anything. They share each other's hearts, especially his. Maybe its because they love their sweets like pie and cake that they came up with that way of love.

_Always felt like you was so accustom to the fast life. Have a nigga thinking that he met you in a past life. Sweat pants, hair tied, chilling with no make up on. That's when you're the prettiest. I hope that you don't take it wrong. You don't even trip when friends say you ain't brining Drake along. You know that I'm working. I'll be there soon as I make it home. _

Buttercup was used to Butch's way of life and knew he wasn't going to change for her. She was 100% okay with that even when everyone else wasn't. Butch loved that about Buttercup. He loved that she didn't do anything special for him either. She doesn't really dress up for him, though when she does its nice. She wears a pair of his sweat pants, hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and chills out with no make up. None. That's when she's the most beautiful/prettiest girl ever.

Though sometimes he has to hope she doesn't take it wrong because she has a bad temper like him. Butch knows its good to stay on her good side no matter what. Another amazing thing about her is when her sisters tell her he can't come with them somewhere. Buttercup doesn't trip. She says fine, he's probably working anyway but he'll be here as soon as he's home though. Buttercup was truly his one and only girl.

_And she a patient in my waiting room. Never pay attention to them rumors and what they assume and until them girls prove it, I'm the one to never get confused wit cause baby you my everything. You all I ever wanted. We can do it real big. Bigger than you ever done it. You be up on everything. Other hoes ain't ever on it. I want this forever. I swear I can spend whatever on it. Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up. When I get it right, I promise that we gonna live it up. She make me beg for it till she give it up and I say the same thing every single time. I say you the fucking best. You the fucking best. You the fucking best. You the fucking best. You the best I ever had. Best I ever had. Best I ever had. I say you the fucking. _

There's rumors all over town about Butch and he knows it. The most famous is that he's cheating on Buttercup. There is new cheating rumors every couple minutes, not that any of them are true though. Buttercup doesn't pay attention to them so he doesn't either. People just want to assume because they don't think he's good enough for her when she thinks he is. Girls like Princess Morebucks tries to prove it all the time but it never ever works out.

Simply because Butch isn't confused. Buttercup is his everything. He would die before he messed anything up with her. He's not going to throw everything he ever wanted away on some stupid hook up. Even when he and Buttercup are fighting over stupid little nothings. She's the best, best he's ever had and she knows it. Buttercup flaunts it and Butch loves it. There's no way to rain on their parade no matter how the citizens of Townsville try to.

_Sex, love, pain… baby I be on that tank shit. Buzz so big I probably sell a blank disk. When my album drop, bitches'll buy if for the picture and niggas will buy it too and claim the got it for their sister. Magazine paper girl, but money ain't the issue. _

Butch is down for whatever Buttercup throws his way. Love, pain… LOVE. He's a rapper and a good one too. If he put out a blank CD, people still would buy it. Just cause his name and picture is on it. That's what girls buy it for. Guys buy it cause it good and lie and say its for their sister. Really, the just read the magazines. Him and Buttercup are living it good. Money's no issue. Not like they use it too much anyway. Love is where they're at most of the time. Buttercup isn't into anything big or fancy. She just wants to have a good time with Butch anywhere and he's cool with that.

_They bring dinner to my room and ask me to initial. She call me the referee cause I be so official. My shirt ain't got no stripes but I can make your pussy whistle like the Andy Grifith theme song and who told you to put them jeans on. Double cup love you the one I lean on. Feeling for a fix then you should really get your feen on. Yeah. Just know my condo is the crack spot_

"So referee, what's for dinner?" Buttercup asks, sitting down close to Butch as he finishes signing some papers.

"Your favorite," He answers with a smirk.

"Aren't you lucky I love you?" She teases him.

"You're lucky I love you," He retorts back, stealing a kiss. She just laughs and pushes him away_. _"So any reason you got your jeans back on?" Butch leans over, burying his face in her neck as he wraps his arms around her. "I don't remember anyone telling you to do that."

She just laughs again and pushes him away again. He sighs as he looks at his beautiful girlfriend. She knew just how to press his buttons but he wasn't done with getting his fix of her yet.

_Every single show, she out there. Repping like a mascot. Get it from the back and make your fucking bra strap pop. All up in your slot until the nigga hit the jackpot. Baby you my everything. You all I ever wanted. We can do it real big. Bigger then you ever done it. You be up on everything. Other hoes ain't ever on it. I want this forever. I swear I can spend whatever on it. Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up. When I get it right, I promise that we gonna live it up. She make me beg for it till she give it up and I say the same thing every single time. I say you the fucking best. You the fucking best. You the fucking best. You the fucking best. You the best I ever had. Best I ever had. Best I ever had. Best I ever had. I say you the fucking best. You the fucking best. You the fucking best. You the fucking best. You the best I ever had. Best I ever had. Best I ever had. Best I ever had. _

Buttercup doesn't have a problem traveling to all his shows with him either. Though he has a suspicion that its because she's jealous of all the girls. People have come to recognize her as like a mascot for him though. You can't have Butch if you don't have Buttercup.

Every now and then she stands in the back of the crowd. Especially when Princess is there. Then when no one is looking, she reaches forwards and pops her bra strap real hard. Princess being the girl she is, has to run away crying almost.

"Guess I hit the jackpot with you huh baby?" Butch asks, greeting her as she watched Princess run away in glee.

"You sure did," Buttercup answers as she turns around and shuts him up by kissing him.

**Alright a greens one shot down. Just realized I've been forgetting to put the song titles on. So here they are: Ch.58- Beauty And A Beat, Ch.59- Runaway, and Ch.60- Should've Said No. So this song is Best I Ever had and it was suggested by smartcookielovestacos and sang by Drake.**


	62. Every Time We Touch

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dream. _

You lose all your senses when you enter your dream world. Your mind just automatically shifts to making the world perfect. From the perfect sights to the perfects sounds and even the perfect feelings. A dream is just the reality you want.

Bubbles was one of those lucky few. Her dream world was filled with beautiful sounds. Boomer's voice and Boomer's laugh. His smiled constantly played through her mind as she slept on in his arms. They were perfectly in sync. Bubbles would know she was dreaming because she could still feel Boomer's muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't need a dream at night for she had her dream still when she woke up. His name was Boomer Jojo.

_Forgive me, my weakness but I don't know why without you its hard to survive. Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last, need you by my side. _

The Jojo brothers were tough and strong and well, rowdy. They didn't like to show weakness and neither did the Powerpuff girls. Somehow though Boomer became Bubbles' weakness. When he's not around, the day isn't as bright and the beautiful song the birds sing fall upon her deaf ears. Bubbles is not Bubbles without Boomer. It is Boomer who completes her.

Maybe its because every time they touch, Bubbles gets this feeling like her heart is swelling inside her chest. Bubbles doesn't know what this feeling is nor does she understand it but she does know she loves it. It's a good feeling. Like when her lips touch Boomer's and it feels like she's flying. So free, so pure, so wonderful.

Its hard for Bubbles to understand how Boomer doesn't hear her heart beat. Especially since it only beats about 500 times faster when he just walks into the same room as her. That was her heart's way of telling her that it was love and how much she wanted that love to last. It was a feeling that Bubbles would learn that it meant she needed Boomer by her side.

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go, want you in my life. _

Anytime Boomer's skin brushes past Bubbles, she feels an electric shock and that shock only intensifies when they kiss. He makes her feel like she doesn't have to fly. When they're together she could reach for the sky and grab it with her hands if she wanted to. Even when Bubbles is to shy to move because she fears that when she does, Boomer will be able to hear how quickly her heart is truly beating. She only feels that way when they're touching. Skin to skin contact like when they're holding hands and she just can't let go of him. When she does, its like losing him and she never wants him to leave her life.

_Your arms are my castle. Your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. All the good and the bad times we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall. _

Bubbles was Boomer's princess and he was her prince. Together in her dream they lived in a grand castle. In real life, her castle was his arms. She never felt more loved, special, or safe than she felt when she was in his arms. The sky in her dreams was filled with love like Boomer's heart for her. They both just gave off something that could only be described as Boomer's love. That's what Bubbles loved most about both of them. Boomer never let her be sad. It pained him to see all those tears. So even if she cried for hours, Boomer would be there wiping away all her tears as he tried hopelessly to cheer her up.

Boomer and Bubbles were both aware of all their love. They weren't the perfect couple. Even they had their bad days where they would argue and fight. Sometimes Bubbles got so mad she thought she could hate him. In the end their love would win though. They'd come to their senses and make up. The good times were filled with love, smile, and laughter. Bubbles loved to think of these times, the times where Boomer helped her rise up when she has fallen, as she sits on the chair. Her hand placed gently on her stomach as Boomer watched her with love and happiness in his eyes as he multitasked in the kitchen.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last, need you by my side. Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go, want you in my life. Every time that we touch, I get this feeling. Every time that we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last, need you by my side. Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go, want you in my life. _

There was one sentence that was true to Bubbles. Your touch is poison. That was Boomer's touch to her. Every time he touched her, the poison would sink in. Only this poison wasn't deadly, instead it gave her love and true happiness. Bubbles loved it every time she and Boomer touched.

**Ok, the song was suggested by epicretardXD. And its called Every Time We Touch by Cascada. it's another cute little blue one shot of course. **


	63. Replay

_Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singing like nanana everyday. Like my ipod's stuck on replay. Replay. Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singing like hey nanana everyday. Like my ipod's stuck on replay. Replay. _

Brick had to admit it. He was hooked on a girl. He really like this girl. She crossed his mind in his every thought. It was like that annoying song that was so catchy that you couldn't get it out of your head once it was there. Only the thought of her wasn't annoying to Brick, it was actually quite appealing. It almost had him thinking his ipod was stuck on replay because on her image would show up in his mind.

_Remember the first time we met you's at the mall with your friends. I was scared to approach ya. But then you came closer. Hoping you would give me a chance. Who would've ever knew that we would ever be more than friends? We're real worldwide. Breaking all the rules. She's like a song played again and again. That girl like something off of a poster. That girl is a dime they say. That girl is gun to my holster. She's running through my mind all day. Hey. Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singling like nanana everyday. Like my ipod's stuck on replay. Replay. Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singing like nanana everyday. Like my ipod's stuck on replay. Replay._

The first official meeting was at the mall. Some stupid school dance was coming up but it was mandatory for him to go to make up for the damage Butch had done. To show that they wanted to be in school and not sent away to juvi, all three Jojo brothers had to attend and behave. As much as Brick liked having Butch as a brother, Butch made it hard not to hate him at times. But at the end of the day they were all brothers and that was all there was to it.

Brick had gone to the mall to shop for a new ipod cover. His broke when he dropped his ipod in the middle of class. He was only interested in the ipod covers until a girl walked by. She was surrounded by a group of giggling girls. Brick thought they had to be shopping for the school dance. Normally he would have approached this girl and laid on the charm but for some odd reason he was to scared to even go talk to her. That's when she walked closer and glanced over the ipod cases, obviously smiling to him.

"Hi," She said in a pretty voice.

"Uh, hi," Brick answered.

Suddenly the group of girls came bursting in, "hey come on, you know we all go shopping together. Its like a rule or something. Hurry up."

"Well, I'm breaking that rule, okay," She said and went back to browsing the ipod cases all while Brick couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He knew her from school. She was a dime everyone would say. He knew she was a hot head though. A gun to holster kind of thing. Plus she would be the girl to be running circles in his head all day. Only now, Brick saw she was beautiful. Almost like one of those girls off of a movie poster or something.

_See you been all around the globe. Not once did you leave my mind. We talk on the phone from night to the morn. Girl you really changed my life. Doing things I'd never do. I'm in the kitchen, cooking things she likes. We're real worldwide. Breaking all the rules. Someday I'm gonna make you my wife. That girl like something off of a poster. That girl is a dime they say. That girl is a gun to my holster. She's running through my mind all day. Hey. Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singing nanana everyday. Like my ipod's stuck on replay. Replay. Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singing like nanana everyday. Like my ipod's stuck on replay. Replay. _

Brick knew Blossom had been around the globe. She traveled everyday to save the world, not just Townsville anymore. He went around the world with his brothers doing just about anything and everything. But the whole time they would be apart, she never once did leave his mind. Which is amazing for how much of player Brick was until he met her. But what could he say, he grew up with Butch. That was until Blossom came along. Then they started calling each other up every night and talk from night until morning.

Blossom sure knew how to change somebody. Brick learned he had more manners than he thought and he actually like to be domesticated just a bit. For example, he can cook. Now he isn't just cooking whatever he likes, he's cooking things that Blossom likes even if he doesn't. Why? To get her to smile, of course. Everyone would joke that one day he'd make her his wife even though they were in high school and their epic romance was just starting. Those people just didn't know how true that statement was though.

_I can be your melody. Oh girl, I can write you a symphony. The one that can fill your fantasies. So come baby girl just sing with me. Hey. I can be your melody. Oh girl I can write you a symphony. The one that can fill your fantasies. So come baby girl just sing with me. Hey. Nanana nanana nanna. Shawty's got me singing nanana nanana nanana. Now she's got me singing. Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singing like nanana everyday. Like my ipod's stuck on replay. Replay. Hey. Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singing nanana everyday. Like my ipod's stuck on replay. Replay._

No one in the world ever knew how Brick proposed to Blossom. Maybe he started listening to his heart and Boomer a bit better to have known how to have done it right. He wrote her a song, promising to fulfill her fantasies. Little did he know, her only fantasy was him and she already had it. But she loved the song and how Brick finally just let go enough to make a fool of himself for her. How could she say no? In the end they would live happily ever after like all the fairytales.

**This song was suggested by epicretardXD and its called Replay and was sang by Iyaz.**


	64. You Lost Me

_I am done. Smoking gun. _

This is the last time she'll feel this way. Buttercup had thought Butch had changed but now thinking back about it… he really hasn't. She's done and fed up with him. They've tried, played all their cards, and put it all out in the open but it just wasn't working.

_We've lost it all. The love is gone. She has won. Now, its no fun._

The smiles, the laughter, and the secret glances were now in the past. Permanently lost forever and just beyond reach. That love they shared and was shown through their green eyes ran away. It up and left. Now it was forever gone. Almost everyone knew it was never going to come back. And as much as it killed Buttercup to admit it, but in the end Princess really did win. Now everything was no longer fun.

_We've lost it all. The love is gone. And we had magic. And this is tragic. _

Everything they had was now shattered and thrown away. All that love that was theirs now belonged to no one. It had ran away to never be found. It was so much more than long gone. Their little spark that had grew into flames was now nothing but a pile of ashes. That special kind of magic that once surrounded them was nowhere to be found. And the way Butch was looking at Buttercup really could be considered tragic.

_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself. I feel like our world's been infected, and somehow you left me neglected. We've found our lives been changed. Babe, you lost me. _

Buttercup use to admire everything about Butch. She never really minded having his image stuck in her head all day, especially as she looked at him. Before memories of them being together would stir in her mind. Now when she looks at him, all she can see is… his lips on Princess', his hands on Princess' hips, and etc. Everything she never ever wanted to see in her life time or ever.

Their perfect little world away from everybody has finally crashed. It was infected with sadness and pain. Buttercup knew these were the signs to jump ship and now she was. Its not like she wanted to but Butch forced her hand, so now she must play her cards. Even if they did really suck. Butch was the one to spoil her and treat her like she was the only woman anywhere. Somehow though, he neglected her. Without his attention, Buttercup felt like he cut off her food and water supply.

Their lives no longer circled each other. They changed the moment Butch went with Princess. They were never going to be the same. So now Butch had to face facts. He lost Buttercup.

_And we tried. Oh, how we cried. Oh, we lost ourselves._

Buttercup had to blame the fact that they tried to be together. She knew deep down that it would never work. No matter how much she wanted it to. He was Butch and he was never going to change from his player ways. Especially not for her. Though in her mind it was nice to think he would.

All while she thought he hadn't changed. Butch was thinking how he had changed. How Buttercup had everything wrong. Princess forced herself onto him and now Buttercup hated him. So the tears kept coming, not that Buttercup would notice. Butch was sorry and willing to do anything to fix it.

Somewhere along the way, Princess really did get her wish. Butch and Buttercup lost themselves.

_The love has died. And though we tried. You can't deny. We're left as shells. _

For Buttercup, the love has died. She wish she could revive it and bring it back to life for Butch. But it was too little too late. What's dead should remain dead in Buttercup's opinion. Butch just thought she gave up on trying. Buttercup had wanted to try in the beginning but now that things went wrong and got rough, she wanted to give up. Butch wanted to keep trying. But neither of them could really deny that we were acting like shells of themselves before everything that happened. If only there was a way they could fix that.

_We lost the fight. And we had magic. And this is tragic. _

Love really was like a fight but this was one fight they just couldn't win. Their minds were struggling with their brains and it was just impossible to tell who would win out. The heart wants what the heart wants but the brain can argue with it and make it so confusing. Though there was magic in the air and the could have fixed their relationships. Neither of the raven-haired couple noticed. And that was truly tragic.

_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself. Oh, I feel like our world's been infected, and somehow you left me neglected. We've found our lives been changed. Babe, you lost me. _

His hands were the ones he couldn't keep to himself as Buttercup thought. He just had to go and ruin it all. He forgot all about her and left their beautiful little world behind.

He only longed for her. He only wanted her. Buttercup was the one as Butch thought. His life was now changing because he could no longer reason with her.

He lost her. Butch lost Buttercup.

_Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet. Oh, but you chose lust when you deceived me._

Buttercup heard the sorrys. She knew he was so sorry and regretted everything but that didn't change anything. He still chose lust. Butch could have just been honest and told her they weren't working. Maybe he felt the pressure from being so sweet with her. Because honestly they were one of the best couples ever.

_And you'll regret it, but its too late. How can I ever trust you again?_

She knows he'll regret it. What she doesn't know is he already does. He knows she'll regret not listening and one day she'll know it too. She thinks its to late and he thinks its never to late. Buttercup can't bring herself to trust him and Butch will do anything to earn her trust. Both of them just hope that one day they can be on the same page again.

_I feel like our world's been infected and somehow you left me neglected. We've found our lives been changed. Oh babe, you lost me. _

Now the green couple understand what it feels like to lose someone. Their brothers and sisters just hope that one day, they'll realize that even though their world is infected, there is a cure for every infection. That even though it may seem that she was neglected, he can spoil her more. That even though their lives have changed, they can always change again. So even though he has lost her for now, it doesn't have to be forever.

**Alright, song was suggested by mystery. Its You Lost Me by Christina Aguilera. It's a sad little greens one shot but with a hope for a happy ending one day. **


	65. Teenage Dream

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me so I let my walls come down. Down._

"You're beautiful you know?" Boomer asks the blond girl laying on his chest. She looks up at him with wide sky blue eyes.

"But I'm not wearing any make up," Bubbles says, looking away. Boomer's hand guides her face back to look up at him.

"I know. That's what makes you even more beautiful. You're really funny too," He smiles at her. His heart swells as she blushes deeper.

"But I tell all of the jokes wrong. You know like the punch lines and everything," She complains.

"That's what makes you even funnier," Boomer agrees with her.

Bubbles sighs a sigh of content as she cuddles closer to her boyfriend. Boomer always knows the right thing to say and he never judged her for anything. Its like she truly found her missing puzzle piece, her other half, her soul mate. No one got her more than Boomer did. He found a way into her walls so no she had no choice but to let them come down. And let them come down was exactly what she did.

_Before you met me I was a wreck but things were kind of heavy. You brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my valentine. Valentine. _

The pretty blond sister. The sweet sister. The nice sister. That's all Bubbles ever was. She wasn't anything like her other sisters and everyone knew that. Everyone felt the need to point it out. So maybe she was no Blossom or Buttercup but that didn't matter. She was special just being Bubbles. Of course no one else in the world got that except for the professor and her sisters. Them seeing it was enough for her when she was a little girl but she was grown up now and she just wanted someone else to see it too.

And Boomer definitely saw it. It was a surprise that he was the one to see her light but once he did, its like he gave her life. Plus he filled it with smiles, laughter, and love. Who could want anything more? So now when February rolls around, Bubbles already has her valentine. It's the same valentine she'll have every year forever.

_Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets. Just love. We can dance until we die. You and I will be young forever. You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back._

Tonight and every night after, Bubbles and Boomer promised each other just love, no regrets. Who could have regrets when they're dancing with the person they love? Bubbles really could have danced with Boomer forever or well, until they die at least. But that was a worry far from their minds because they know they'll live forever. Their bodies may get old and die but they themselves will go on forever. Like the horizon where the sun meets the earth. Boomer made all of those feeling just well up inside of Bubbles so much that she could never sleep. Instead she'd live her teenage dream with him and always run away with him. He was once a runaway until he met her.

_My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch. Now baby I believe. This is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back. _

Boomer had kind ocean blue eyes. They were bright and expressive. Bubbles loved them especially when they looked at her and caused her heart to stop beating for a couple seconds. Anytime Boomer need Bubbles to believe him, all it took was one touch. Her hand in his and she knew it was real. Their love was definitely real and it was epic. Bubbles knew that when she was with Boomer. So together they'd take the chances and never ever look back on them.

_We drove to cali and got drunk on the beach. Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you. My missing puzzle piece. I'm complete. Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets. Just love. We can dance until we die. You and I will be young forever. You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch. Now baby I believe. This is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back. _

California was their destination. The land of their teenage dreams. Sure they only had enough money for a motel when they ran but hey it was still fun. There was plenty of sheets and well they were kids. They just had to build the perfect fort out of them. Being with Boomer was like being complete. Bubbles finally finished the puzzle that was her. She was just missing a piece. She was missing Boomer. Luckily he found her and she found him. Now they could be complete forever. Dancing and being young. Running away with each other and enjoying the chances/risks they took without looking back on them.

_I'm going to get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch. Now baby I believe. This is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back. I'm going to get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. _

Bubbles smiled at Boomer as she walked over to him in her skin tight jeans. He was her teenage dream every night. Tonight she'd be his. Taking his hands in hers, she placed them on her hips and they found their way to her thighs by themselves. Who said only she got to live out her teenage dream? He might as well too. It was so obvious that neither of them were really going to sleep tonight. Tonight was about their teenage dreams and to Boomer what was about Bubbles being in those skin tight jeans.

**Alright this song was originally suggested by epicretardXD. Then it was also suggested by dynamite102 who suggested the pairing for it. Now this song is a song called Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. **


	66. Brokenhearted

_Oh. Yeah. Uh come on. Yeah. This is more than the typical kinda thing. Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me. Oh oh. Didn't want to take it slow. In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think._

Brick smirked at Blossom as he ran his hand up and down her arm. Blossom just smiled back as she curled into his side more. Movie night with him was always the most fun. There was something about his touch that made her feel amazing. It was like her bones were stirring. Brick leaned over and captured her lips with his. Blossom immediately turned her body to face him. He leaned her back on the couch as his body stayed over hers. He obviously didn't want to take it slow and Blossom didn't want to either. Her brain was to much into a daze that she was basically crazy and not thinking anymore.

_You're replaying in my brain. Find it hard to sleep. Oh oh. Waiting for my phone to blow. Uh oh. Yeah._

Blossom tossed and turned in her bed that night. Brick kept going through her mind. He was like a song replaying through her mind. Her mind was so restless that she couldn't fall asleep. Rolling over to her right side to stare at her phone. The screen was still dark like it has been. Brick should be calling or texting soon. Or at least she hoped he would be.

_Now I'm here in a sticky situation. Got a little trouble. Yep and now I'm pacing. Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour. I don't wanna think too hard but I'm sour. Oh oh. I can't seem to let you go._

The next morning, Blossom woke up to her phone still never rang. This situation was starting to get sticky and troublesome. Sighing, Blossom started pacing around her bed. Why wouldn't Brick just call or text? It really isn't that hard. Without her realizing it five minutes passed and she kept pacing. Soon after an hour passed. Rubbing circles into her temples, Blossom sighed again. She knew she was thinking about this too much and too hard but she was really getting sour. There was just something about Brick that kept drawing her to him like she could never ever let him go.

_See, I've been waiting all day for you to call me, baby. So let's get up. Let's get on it. Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight. Come on. That's right. Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to. So can we finish what we started? Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight. Come on. That's right. Cheerio._

The day passed quickly in Blossom's mind. Brick should have just gotten up and gotten to calling her to texting her. There is no need for him to leave her all broken hearted. Anything and everything he wanted to do, Blossom would do. All Brick had to do is at least talk to her. Its not like Blossom would break his heart or something. If only he would just call.

_What's the time? Such a crime. Not a single word. Sipping on that patron just to calm my nerves. Oh oh. Popping bottles by the phone. Oh yeah. Had me up, had me down, turned me inside out. That's enough. Hold me up. Baby, I'm in doubt. Oh oh. And I don't even think you know. No no no. See, I've been waiting all day for you to call me, baby. So let's get up. Let's get on it. Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight. Come on. That's right. Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to. So, can we finish what we started? Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight. Come on. That's right. Cheerio. Oh. Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too. _

Blossom glanced at the clock and then at her phone. Still not one single word from Brick at all. Grabbing a soda and popping the cap off as she watched the phone. Drinking it down as fast as she could, Blossom just kept watching the screen on her phone that just refuses to light up. Brick had her going up and down, even inside out for him. She was starting to doubt that Brick even like her in the first place. She just started hoping that he wasn't going to leave her broken hearted.

_Everything you said, its like gold with a view. Business in the front, party in the back. Maybe I was wrong. Was that outfit really whack? This kinda thing doesn't happen usually. I'm on the opposite side of it truthfully. I know you want it. So come and get it. Cheerio. See, I've been waiting all day for you to call me, baby. So, let's get up. Let's get on it. Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight. Oh. Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to. So can we finish what we started? Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight. Come on. That's right. Cheeri, cheeri. When you gonna call? Don't leave me brokenhearted. I been waiting up. Let's finish what we started. Oh oh. I can't seem to lt you go. Come on. That's right. Cheerio. Uh._

All of Brick's words ran through Blossom's head again. She could imagine them all again. Those words were all gold with the best view ever. Then Blossom started to doubt herself. Maybe her usual pink outfit wasn't as pretty as she originally thought. Brick probably hated that outfit. Usually this doesn't happen to Blossom. Normally she's great with guys but with Brick it's like all that went down a well or something. Blossom sat on the couch dejectedly and finally accepting that Brick was going to leave her brokenhearted. Then finally her phone rang and it was Brick calling her. Maybe he wasn't going to leave her brokenhearted after all.

**This song was suggested by gopottergo11. Its called Brokenhearted and its by Karmin.**


	67. Face Down

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy. One look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around. I see what's going down. _

Butch wrapped his arm around Buttercup's shoulder as they laugh together. Watching her be at ease and seem so happy instantly filled his head with music. His free hand started drumming against his leg. This girl is the only girl that can drive him so crazy and make him so happy at the same time but she's with Mitch. Only he can see what's going on. He doesn't like what's going on.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror. Tell yourself its never gonna happen again. You cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _

She applies the make up while looking in the mirror. Butch watches in the distances, hating himself for not doing anything even though he knows what's going on. She keeps promising herself that it will never ever happen to her again. He knows he should be the one promising her that. Then her back will quiver and the tears will come again. She falls to the floor, crying all alone. Butch's heart aches for her but then Mitch comes home. Like routine, Mitch walks straight to the bathroom where Buttercup sits on the floor, crying her eyes out. She flinches at his touch but Mitch still wraps his arms around her and swears that he loves her.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down. A new life she has found. _

"Mitch, let's talk," Butch says as he walks right up to Mitch.

"I'm working. Look I know my girlfriend likes you and you love my girlfriend. Its obvious and I put up with it. So please make my life easier and leave," Mitch says as he glares at Butch.

"Do you feel like a man when you do it?"

"What?"

"Do you feel like a man when you push her? Hit her? Kick her? Hurt her? Do you feel like a man then?"

"Go to hell, Butch. You don't know anything."

"As she falls to the ground, do you feel better? Accomplished?"

"Just fuck off. What happens between me and Buttercup doesn't involve you."

"Just listen. Your little world is going to end. As your lies fall apart and you can no longer hurt her. She'll find a new life full of love and everything she deserves. So just consider yourself warned."

Butch then turns on his heels and walks away from Mitch. Mitch just glares daggers at Butch's back.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect. Every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wade around forever you will surely drown. I see what's going down. _

Butch and Buttercup were relaxing by the lake. They spent their time skipping rocks across the water's surface and then watching those rocks sink down to the bottom of the lake. Butch watched all the little ripples in the water that the rock had created. It truly was a beautiful sight. The ripples reminded Butch of how everything in the world had a consequence. For every single action there was an equal and opposite reaction. Buttercup was just wading around deep into life that was way over her head. Butch saw it and it sadden his heart to know that she was sure to drown.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again, say you're right again. Heed my lecture. Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down. A new life she has… _

"Buttercup, I really think you should-,"

"Butch, I know what you're going to say and you're right. 100% right but please just for once don't lecture me on this," Buttercup pleaded.

Butch just smiled and nodded. She'd keep saying he was right just to put his lecture on hold. It never truly sat right with Butch. Buttercup was so strong and independent and now all of a sudden she wasn't. The questions would just keep replaying through Butch's mind as he sat with Buttercup. Did Mitch feel like a man pushing her around? When Buttercup hits the ground, how did Mitch feel? Better, worse? Mitch had to know that one day his world of lies would just crumble and end. They couldn't go on forever because Buttercup couldn't last forever.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough. Its coming round again. One day she will tell you that she has had enough. Its coming round again. Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down. A new life she has… _

"Well, Butch your prophecy is wrong. My world hasn't ended and no lies came crumbling down. Plus I still got Buttercup," Mitch practically gloats. Butch just rolled his eyes.

"She can't take it much longer and one day she'll tell you that she's had enough. It going to come around and you won't be able to stop it," Butch retorts. Mitch laughs and throws his head back.

"That's a good one Butchie boy. Love to see it happen," Mitch answers.

"Just because you feel like a man pushing her around, and feel so much better when she hits the ground… doesn't mean there isn't someone out there who will love her right," Butch mutters angrily.

"Like who? You?" Mitch mocks.

"Keep laughing, Mitch. One day your world will end and all those lies will come crumbling down. There's a new life out there for Buttercup somewhere without you in it," Butch says before walking away.

_Face down in the dirt, she says. This doesn't hurt, she says. I finally had enough. Face down in the dirt, she says. This doesn't hurt, she says. I finally had enough. _

That night Buttercup shows up on Butch's doorstep. She's battered and beaten for the last time. Butch can see her tear streaked face but he can see the look of triumph in her eyes as well.

"Face down in the dirt hurts," She starts off and Butch just keeps watching her, "But this, this doesn't hurt." After finishing her sentence, Buttercup presses her lips into Butch's. Her broken body molds into his and slowly it starts to heal. Her heart and soul quickly healing as well with the aid of Butch's love.

**Alright, so this was suggested by gopottergo11. And the song is Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **


	68. Fireflies

_You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep. _

"Bubbles, come on. Take a look outside," Boomer says, leading his girlfriend out to their backyard.

"Boomer, it's late and I just want to go to bed," Bubbles complains. He just shushes her and continues to drag her outside. Once outside, he lays down on the grass with her. Bubbles opens her mouth to complain but again he just silences her. Slowly the starry night gets brighter like its filling up with more stars. "Boomer what is it this?"

"Ten million fireflies lighting up the world. Beautiful isn't it?" Boomer answers her. Bubbles can't even respond as she is slowly memorized by the little lighting creatures.

_Cause they fill the open air and leave tear drops everywhere. _

Boomer and Bubbles watch still and silently. The fireflies were glowing and going about their business as usual. Each of them filling up all the open space in the air above Bubbles and Boomer's heads. The fireflies zoomed and twirled about leaving dew on the grass like little tears that were just everywhere.

_You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare. I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly. Its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep cause everything is never as it seems. _

Bubbles always thought staring was rude but at this sight, even she, couldn't help but stand and stare. For the few minutes her and Boomer had been laying there underneath all of the amazing little insects felt like an eternity. Almost as if the whole planet was turning slowly. At first all Bubbles wanted to do was sleep but now it was hard to say if she wanted to be awake or not. Though her body chose sleep and she curled into Boomer. Maybe this simple planet had some amazing things to offer. Maybe everything is never what it seems to be.

_Cause I get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightening bugs as they try to teach me how to dance. A fox trot above my head. A sock hop beneath my bed. A disco ball is just hanging by a thread. I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly. Its hard to say that I rather stay awake when I'm asleep cause everything is never as it says. _

The next night, Boomer and Bubbles watched the fireflies from their bedroom. Boomer left the window open which allowed some of the bugs to sneak in. The way they flew around was like a little dance. So Boomer pulled Bubbles close to him and began to slow dance with her. The fireflies took notice and started their dance. Foxtrots above the couples' head and even a sock hop beneath the bed. Maybe out in the fireflies' world the lights bulbs were like little disco balls hanging by a thread. Whatever it was, it was a great memory for Bubbles.

_When I fall asleep… Leave my door open just a crack. _

Bubbles laid down in bed and was about to drift off to sleep. The fireflies and dancing had tired her out. Boomer was going to close the window so they could sleep undisturbed for the rest of the night.

"Boomer stop, when I fall asleep please just leave it open just a crack. I want them to come back sometime," Bubbles muttered sleepily. Boomer laughed and nodded.

"Of course, my beautiful princess," Boomer obliged to her request and crawled into bed with her.

_Please take me away from here. Cause I feel like such an insomniac. Please take me away from here. Why do I tire of counting sheep? Please take me away from here. _

The dream world was their escape. Their way out of the real world and away from wherever they were. Normally falling asleep for Bubbles and Boomer was quite easy but of lately they have become quite the insomniacs. The fireflies and dreams were their only escape really. Counting sheep didn't help. They tired and got bored of that way to quickly. So each night before bed, Bubbles and Boomer hoped the fireflies would return to take them to somewhere far away if even just for a moment.

_When I'm way to tired to fall asleep. To ten million fireflies, I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes. I got misty eyes as they said farewell. But I'll know where several are if my dreams get real bizarre cause I say if you and I get in a jar. I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly. Its hard to say that I rather stay awake when I'm asleep cause everything is never as it seems. When I fall asleep… I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly. Its hard to say that I rather stay awake when I'm asleep cause everything is never as it seems. _

That was their new cure. Whenever Bubbles and Boomer were to tired to actually fall asleep, they were off to see ten million little fireflies. Every night they thought that the fireflies thought they were weird because they really truly hated saying goodbye. On occasion both Boomer and Bubbles would get misty eyed as the fireflies said their little farewells and were on their way. Though when they got bizarre dreams, Bubbles and Boomer knew that the fireflies were nearby. Their favorite bizarre dream was of the fireflies capturing them in jars and showing them the world from their point of view. Lucky enough, that one happened the most when the fireflies were near.

_When I fall asleep… I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly. Its hard to say that I rather stay awake when I'm sleep because my dreams are bursting at the seams._

Now that Bubbles and Boomer have been awaken to the beauty of the earth, they couldn't be more happier. No matter how fast the earth turned or what everything seemed like, they had new dreams. Dreams that made it hard for them to decide if they wanted to be awake or not but these dreams burst at the seams.

**This one was suggested by epicretardXD. Its none other than Fireflies by Owl City.**


	69. Right Now

_Its been so long. That I haven't seen your face. I'm trying to be strong but the strength I have is washing away. _

So much time had passed that Brick wasn't sure when exactly that he last saw Blossom's face. It was a stupid fight. Especially on his part and he knows that now. Now he just had to remain strong but it was hard when all of his strength was just washing away. It was almost like he couldn't survive without Blossom. Brick was used to life before Blossom, then he got use to life with Blossom, and now he can't survive life without Blossom. This girl was really pulling at the strings of his heart.

_It won't be long before I get you by my side. And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you, tell you what's been on my mind. _

Brick knew that Blossom truly did love him. She wasn't that great of an actor or liar. Plus, Blossom always fell for his charm. It shouldn't be to long before he gets her back by his side and make his world right again. Brick missed holding her, teasing her, squeezing her, and just talking to her. Blossom made everyday seem so exciting and new.

"Hey Blossom," Brick says, smiling brightly.

"Don't hey Blossom me Brick Jojo," Blossom says with a warning tone in her voice. Brick just smiles back and he can see the first wall of Blossom's defenses fall. She wants him to hold her, squeeze her, and tease her just as much as he does.

"Look Pinky-"

"My name is Blossom not Pinky."

"Right, whatever you say… you know what just forget for now. I'll see you around powerpuff," Brick says with a teasing tone. He playfully looks her up and down before hurrying away from her. Blossom watched Brick's retreating back and as he left, she couldn't wipe the stupid smirk off her face. God, how much she missed his teasing.

_I wanna make up right na na na. I wanna make up right na na na. Wish we never broke up right na na na. We need to link up right na na na. I wanna make up right na na na. I wanna make up right na na na. Wish we never broke up right na na na. We need to link up right na na na. _

"So, Pinky… about earlier," Brick starts off.

"Blossom," She interjects.

"Right, BLOSSOM, I was thinking about everything and I want to make up."

Blossom just raised her eyebrows at him. He wants to make up? She was sure there was some kind of catch.

"Okay, okay. Don't believe me but I really do wish we never broke up. I'm dead serious about that," Brick says in his own defense. Blossom just scoffs and gives a little laugh.

"I'm sure Brick but I got to go. I promised Dexter I'd help him with a science project. So, I'll see you around Red," Blossom says, turning on her heel to walk away.

"No way. You are not working with your stalker who has a creepy crush on you. We should just link up," Brick says, stepping in front of her.

"Awe, jealous Red? How cute. See ya later," Blossom says before flying away. Brick just watched her go with a small sigh.

_Girl, I know mistakes were made between us two and we show our eyes that now. Even said somethings were true. _

Over the next couple days, Brick noticed that Blossom started hanging out with Dexter more. He knew that tons of mistakes were made between them but he was sure none of them were bad enough for her to choose Dexter over him. He didn't notice her pink eyes staring at him though. Blossom loved having the upper hand and making Brick think twice as hard. He said some mean things which she had to admit were true. Now she was just trying to show him that they weren't. Only if he noticed the whole story that was being told in their eyes like she did. Then maybe he wouldn't have to try so hard to play her little game.

_Why'd you go and haven't seen my girl since then. Why can it be the way it was? Cause you were my homie, lover and friend. I wanna make up right na na na. I wanna make up right na na na. Wish we never broke up right na na na. We need to link up right na na na. I wanna make up right na na na. I wanna make up right na na na. Wish we never broke up right na na na. We need to link up right na na na. _

Watching Blossom laugh at something Dexter said brought many memories back to Brick's mind. From when he made her laugh like that to when she left. Blossom had just stormed away from him with her hands balled into fists. Brick always wondered why she left and gave up on them. He also wondered why they could never go back to the way they were when both of them were happy and not playing some stupid game.

"Why?" Brick asks as he leans against the locker next to hers. Blossom jumps not realizing he was there.

"Geez, Red. You scared me have to death. Do you actually have a brain to think with about things like that?" Blossom asks as she holds her hand to her beating heart in her chest.

"Why did you leave? You were my everything. Homie, best friend, and most importantly… lover. I loved, love, you. So, why?" Brick continues on with his question.

"I don't know, Brick. You forced my hand and I played my cards. Its your turn to deal. Make your move and let's see where the game takes us, okay?" Blossom admits before smiling and walking away from him. Brick sighed again but this time a little happier.

_I can't lie. I miss you much. Watching everyday that goes by. I miss you much. Til I get you back, I'm gonna try. _

The next day, Brick walked straight up to Blossom and waited for her to acknowledge him. He was not going to speak first. It was her turn to make a move since he made his.

"Yes Brick?" Blossom asks, looking up at him.

"I'm not going to lie cause I can't lie. I really miss you and I realize that more with every passing day. I see all of those days come and go only making me miss you more. You wanted me to play my cards, so here it is. You can do whatever you want but just know this. Until I get you back, I'm not going to give up and I'm going to really try my hardest," Brick gave his very practiced monologue to Blossom. Giving her his signature crooked half smile, he walks away from her. Now the deck was in her hands.

_Yes I miss you much. You are the apple of my eye. Girl, I miss you much. I miss you much. I can't lie. I miss you much. Watching everyday that goes by. I miss you much. Til I get you back, I'm gonna try. Yes, I miss you much. You are the apple of my eye. Girl, I miss you much. I miss you much. I wanna make up right na na na. I wanna make up right na na na. Wish we never broke up right na na na. We need to link up righ na na na. I wanna make up right na na na. I wanna make up right na na na. Wishing we never broke up right na na na. We need to link up right na na na. _

Blossom watched Brick for awhile. She could easily tell that his words were true. His eyes showed that he truly did miss her. He missed her a lot for as much as she could tell. Maybe he did watch everyday that went by. Blossom had no way of knowing but she planned of figuring out. Missing her wasn't enough to get her to come crawling back to him. Oh no it was going to take a lot more than that. Little did she know that she was actually the apple of Brick's eyes. He couldn't seem to look at anything else or even be interested in something else. His mind was on Blossom 24/7 and he planned on getting her back no matter how hard he had to try. They were going to make up if he had his way. He was sure of it.

_I want you to fly with me. Want you to fly. I miss how you lie with me. Miss how you lie. I wish you could dine with me. Wish you could dine with me. One that would grind with me. One that would grind with me. I want you to fly with me. Want you to fly. I miss how you lie with me. Oh miss how you lie. I wish you could dine with me. Wish you could dine with me. One that would grind with me. Oh one that would grind. Yeah. I wanna make up right na na na. I wanna make up right na na na. Wish we never broke up righ na na na. We need to link up right na na na. I wanna make up right na na na. I wanna make up right na na na. Wish we never broke up right na na na. We need to link up right na na na. _

Blossom and Brick were both flying home and thinking of each other. Blossom missed how he'd lie to her. Whether they were his little white lies or his very convincing real lies. She just missed it. Maybe it was his creativity that made his lies so addicting. Brick missed eating dinner with Blossom. They'd laugh about the day and share their adventures. Dinner was always different and an adventure itself. Without Blossom, dinner was just boring old food. They both miss dancing together. Whether it was the slow meaningful dancing Blossom liked or the club dancing with grinding that Brick liked. When they danced, they were inseparable. Unlike how they were now. Both of them were completely zoned out when they crashed into each other. They hit in a head on collision. The moment their eyes met, they both knew what they wanted to say.

"I'm sorry, can we make up?" The asked at the same time. They just looked at each other and laughed. Slowly they sealed the deal with a kiss, officially making up.

**Yay! This song was suggested by epicretardXD. And it is called Right Now by Akon.**


	70. Disgusting

_My, my, my, my, my heart, heart. My, my heart, heart. My, my, heart, heart. My heart booms at the speed of light but the exit sign is always on my mind. Always in my sight. _

Buttercup was use to the fast beating of her heart when she got into a new relationship. Her heart would always boom and speed up because it felt warm and welcomed. Though her brain always kept that exit sign in sight. Its like the rational part of her always knew that she was going to run and it was best to know where the out of it all was.

_I could say that I really want to stay but the devil inside always wins the fight. Always gets his way. _

She knew Butch would question her when she went to leave. Buttercup knew he'd catch her. There was no easy escape this time but Butch had to understand that no matter how much she wanted to stay, she just couldn't. The little devil that controls her always wins the fight. No matter what it was his way or no way and Buttercup just came to accept that. Even now with her relationship with Butch.

_Jump out the window, have to get on the highway. When things are getting too attached, I need an escape._

Its was time for her to jump feet first from her relationship with Butch. Out of a window or anything really. She just had to get on the highway again. Buttercup saw the signs. She was getting to attached to Butch. Getting attached always means getting hurt later on down the road and Buttercup didn't know if her heart could handle being broken. Especially by Butch. She needed this escape more than anything because she truly loved Butch more than anything.

_I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate baby. There is something I gotta say. _

Butch reached forward and grabbed Buttercup's wrist before she could get away. He pulled her back into him and held her tight.

"Why are you running? Leaving me with some dear john kind of thing?" Butch asks hers. Buttercup sighs, sounding almost angered and most definitely annoyed.

"Because… I'm seeing stars," She answers quickly.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No because there is nothing more that I hate. And I have something that I gotta really say to you."

"Then say it."

Butch releases her wrists and challenges her with his eyes. Two pairs of green eyes pouring into each other quite dramatically.

_Its disgusting how I love you. I can't take it. I should hate you. Cause you're messing up my name. Gotta walk my talk my fame. But I just want to touch your face. Its disgusting. Its disgusting how you changed me. From a bandit to a baby. Think I might gotta change my name. I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Look at what you do to me. Its disgusting. _

Buttercup rolled her eyes at Butch's flair for the dramatics. It was annoying but it was definitely something she loved about him. That's what she couldn't take. The love. All that dumb love. She growled in annoyance.

"I should hate you," She mutters.

"Why?" Butch asks almost innocently.

"Cause you're messing up my name," She practically screeches back. Sighing, Buttercup continued, "I have a reputation to live up to but all I want to do is touch your face. And honestly its disgusting. Somehow you've changed me from this bandit into your baby. When I walk out of here with my walk of shame, I'm going to have to change my name. Can't you see what you do to me? It's disgusting."

"No, its love and you like it," Butch answers with a confident smirk.

_My mind blinks like a traffic light. Its green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time. And it makes me scared that I haven't left. That I'm still right here. More, more, more or less. _

Butch doesn't let Buttercup leave. He is basically keeping her prisoner inside their home. Her mind starts blinking pretty much like a traffic light. Some actions are green and others are red. Her mind is never keeping track and always changing. Glancing at the door, Buttercup bites down on her bottom lip. Worrying that she's stayed to long and haven't left. She's still right there with Butch. Well more or less in the situation. It all depends on how you look at it.

_Jump out in traffic. Yeah I gotta go my own way. My head is slipping to intense. I need an escape. I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate baby. There's something that I got to say. Its disgusting how I love you. I can't take it. I should hate you. Cause you're messing up my name. Gotta walk talk my fame. But I just want to touch your face. Its disgusting. Its disgusting how you changed me from a bandit to a baby. Think I might gotta change my name. I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Look at what you do to me. Its disgusting. _

Butch and Buttercup were dancing around each other. Both of them had to keep an eye on each other at all times. Looking at the outside from inside, Buttercup sighs and stands near the window. It was time for her to jump out there even if it was in the middle of the traffic. Couldn't Butch see that she needed to go her own way? Maybe she didn't. Honestly, Buttercup didn't know anymore. Her mind was doing circles and slipping since everything seemed so intense. She really needed some kind of an escape.

Butch noticed her action. He knew she needed an escape but he wasn't going to let her have one that easy. Though he did know one way she could technically escape without really escaping. Well escaping in the physical sense. Butch carefully sneaked up behind Buttercup. He turned her to face him and crashed his lips down onto hers. Together they escaped for at least a little while.

_My, my, my, my, my heart, heart. Disgusting. My, my heart, heart. My, my heart, heart. Disgusting. My, my heart, heart. Chapter by chapter. I'm falling faster and faster. Becoming magic and magic its so romantic I panic. Oh. Hit the eject button but it must be stuck. Something's up. I'm drifting right over the brink. Baby, its disgusting how I love you. I can't take it. I should hate you. Cause you're messing up my name. Cause you're messing up my name. Gotta walk my talk my fame. Gotta walk my talk my fame. But I just wanna touch your face. Its disgusting. Its disgusting. Its disgusting how you changed me… how you changed me from a bandit to a baby. To a baby. Think I might gotta change my name. If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Look at what you do to me. Its disgusting. Look at what you do to me. Its disgusting. Oh._

This was becoming like a book or a fairytale to Buttercup. She was going through her life in her head chapter by chapter and the way Butch was making her feel was like magic. And magic could be quite romantic and that's what was making her really panic. If only there was some kind of eject button or get me out of here free card she could use. Only she was stuck and with they boy that she loved.

Butch could see something was up. Buttercup's wheels were turning and she was thinking hard. Though he could see he had her drifting right over the brink.

"Alright, I give up. Its disgusting but I can't help it. You've changed me and I love you," Buttercup admits. Butch laughs and wraps an arm around her.

"It's about time you realized that. I knew this day was coming sooner or later and I was prepared for it," Butch said with a confident smirk. Buttercup just rolled her eyes, laughed, and hit his chest playfully. She finally found a love she couldn't escape.

**This song was suggested to me by mystery. Its called Disgusting and its by Miranda cosgrove. **


	71. I Won't Give Up

_When I look into your eyes its like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise. _

Dark ocean blue eyes meet light sky blue eyes. Each pair of eyes are fascinated beyond imaginable. He sees the sun rising to meet the clouds. The promise of a great new day. Another day towards forever in his wonderful life. A day full of love. She sees the night time sky. The beautiful darkness that creates a romantic mood. The twinkle in his eyes are like the stars in the sky. Each night is another full of love.

_There's so much they hold and just like them old stars. I see that you've come so far. To be right where you are. How old is your soul? _

Their eyes are ageless and forever young. But when they look into each others' eyes, everything they've gone through is there. The tears and the smiles. The laughs and the pain. The anger and the happiness. The heartbreaks and the true love. Each have traveled down their own path and each have come so far from where they started. A troubled teen who loved to rebel with his brothers. The classic school girl and superhero all wrapped up into one. Now they stand together, hand in hand, perfectly in love. Their souls have learned so much from each other. They've learned so much from each other. Now their knowledge is doubled with them together. Only now they have to wonder, how old will their souls age?

_I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up. _

Sometimes its all to much for her to take. Everyone criticizes her based on just about everything. How she'll never match up to her sisters or her choice in boyfriends. He knows how she loves the blue skies with fluffy white clouds. The way rainbows paint the skies after it rains and everything is just beautiful. He hates it when those skies turn rough or are ignored because people can't let it go and see how amazing she is. They can't see her like he can. If only the world could see her with his eyes, then they'd know just how beautiful or amazing or talented or everything she is.

All he can do is hold her in his arms. Whispering words he knows she'll never believe. Planting kisses to her forehead to ease the pain. While she looks down and lets her tears fall, he looks up and sees all the good things she's missing. If only she could see what he sees. Then she'd know for a fact that he is giving her all his love. He is giving her everything. She is his breath, heart, soul, and life. She is everything to him.

_And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating. I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find. Cause even the stars they burn. Some even fall to the earth. _

When he knows she can no longer take it, he lets her have her space. She can go anywhere she desires. Sometimes she just has to figure things out on her own. She has to navigate her own life. He can't do that for her nor would he want to. She's a big girl and can make her own decisions. Though he can make his own as well. He'll go through life while she takes her space. He doesn't look at any other girl. Patiently waiting is all he does. Waiting for her to make up her mind. He knows that she'll come back and tell him all of her discoveries. She's like a star. Sometimes their light burns to bright and some fall to earth. He can only hope she falls to him. That her heart aligns with his. Forever and always, just like they promised.

_We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up. I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily. I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make. _

She always figures out that they still have a lot to learn. He's not perfect and she knows she's not either. He'll make mistakes but so will she. There's always something for both of them to learn. But they're worth it. Everyone knows it. She knows it. He knows it. God knows it.

So, she'll run back to him eagerly. Determined not to give up on them. No one can make her feel the way he does and no one will ever hold his heart like she does. Walking away is to easy and she doesn't want easy. She wants to make a difference. And to him, she makes all the difference. He's changed a lot. Not all for the better but she can definitely see the difference she has made in him. His heart has grown so much thanks to her.

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to us the tools and gifts we got. Yeah, we got a lot at stake. And in the end you're still my friend. At least we did intend for us to work. We didn't break. We didn't burn. We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in. _

No their relationship isn't the most perfect. She likes the silence and silence scares him. She isn't afraid of admitting what she is feeling and he is scared of what he is feeling. They had so many differences but they learned how to deal with them. They worked together and realize that the love they had was so much better than giving in to their differences. There was so much at stake, like their hearts. He saw her at her worse and vice versa and yet they stayed together. Friends, lovers, and strangers all at once.

Sometimes it just seems like they were meant to work. Through all the rough patches, they didn't break, burn out, etc. The world through all it had at them and yet they learned to deal with it. The world couldn't cave in on them if they didn't let it. They can bend to fit each other like the perfect puzzle pieces. They are able to love with true, whole hearts.

_I had to learn what I've got and what I'm not. And who I am. _

Dealing with her was the hardest part. For most of his life, he was lost. Being with her, made him learn what he had, what he isn't, and most importantly, who he is. He isn't just so and so's brother. Or enemy. Or anything. He is who he is. He knows what he can and cannot do. He know what he wants and what he doesn't. He learned and it was all thanks to a light that was shone brightly on his life. She was all it took.

_I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up. Still looking up. Well I won't give up. No, I won't. On us. God knows I'm tough. He knows we got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it. _

He had no intentions on giving up on himself, her, or them. The skies always got rough just like the ocean waters. She had a lot of love to give and she needed a lot of love in return. That's why he always gave her all his love. Whenever she needs it, it will be there for her. She'll falter and fall. She'll look down and get hurt. But he'll look up and pick up all the pieces. He'll always keep looking up for them. Giving up wasn't in his nature. Being tough like he was intended to be was. There was always going to be so much to learn but its all worth it in the end. God knew it was all worth it in the end. In the end, it was all going to be okay because he was going to make it okay for her.

_I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up._

"Boomer?" Bubbles asks quietly. She's laying her head on his chest as he cradles her in his side. They're laying out in the backyard, watching the stars in the night sky fade until the sunrises. They sky will always match their eyes.

"Yeah?" He answers, not taking his gaze away from the sky but gently starts to rub her back.

"Will you ever give up on us?" Her hand moves, tracing random patterns and words on his skin.

"Never."

"What if the skies get rough?"

"Then we'll make them blue again. Just like your eyes."

"I like you're eyes better."

"And I like yours. So we'll make them both blues. Mine at night and yours during the day. And you know why the sky will always be that way?"

"No, why?

Boomer turns to face her. Smiling down at her innocent, angelic face. "Because I'm giving you my love and always looking up for us. Forever and always. Just like we promised."

"Forever and always," Bubbles whispers, as she gently closes her eyes to fall asleep surrounded by Boomer's love.

**This song was suggested by Marissa Lee. It is I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.**


	72. Stay With You

_These streets turn me inside out. Everything shines but leaves empty still. And I'll burn this lonely house down._

The streets of Townsville were familiar and full of ghosts. Those ghosts were the memories of what happened once upon a time. Brick saw them everywhere he looked. He could never really forget all those memories. Of course the citizens of Townsville would never let him live them down either. They were always turning him inside out. Into the villain he was so long ago.

Everything in Townsville is still shiny and new. Nothing has been destroyed, at least not yet. Even with all of these positive factors around, Brick was still empty. Nothing fulfilled him yet and he wasn't sure if anything would. The only place left of his past was an old house that he and his brothers lived in. They've moved on long since then but the house still stands. Some days, Brick thinks it would be best to burn it and all the memories down. And maybe one day he will.

_If you run with me. If you run with me. I'll stay with you. The walls will fall before we do. Take my hand now. We'll run forever. I can feel the storm inside you. I'll stay with you. _

"Come on, Brick. Just run with me," Blossom tells him one day. He just looks at her like crazy. He knows what's on her mind. She wants to run away and escape from the life in Townsville.

"Just run with me, I promise I'll always stand by you," Blossom tempts. She has been his strength for so long. Somehow they went from enemies to lovers. Maybe it was the mushiness of the blues or brutal love of the greens that made them realize that they might have more in common than they thought. Brick didn't know and he didn't care. It all worked out.

"The walls you've built around yourself, Brick, are going to fall before we ever do," She tells him. Her pink eyes look into his red ones directly. Deep down he knows she's right. She always is. She holds her hand out and gives him a look to take it. Enclosing her smaller hand in his much larger one, she knows she's winning. She'll get him to run with her forever. Or at least as long as she wants.

She could always feel the storm building up in Brick. He was one to hide his emotions and just bottle them up. Blossom wanted to be the one to help him work through them. To help Brick stay himself forever. So she'll always stay with him. She needs him just as much as he needs her.

_Fooled by my own desires. I twist my fate just to feel you but you turn me toward the light and you're one with me. Will you run with me? _

Blossom always thought she wanted to be the good one. The leader. The perfect sister. All those desires just fooled her and she realized it later. She could be all those things but if she always tried to be all those things, she'd never be happy. Instead she'd rather tug at the strings of fate, twist her own destiny, and make her own web of the future. No matter how she changes it, she always makes sure Brick is in it. She needs to hear his voice, see his face, and feel his touch.

All those years she was fighting for good was because he showed her the way towards good. His bad deeds showed her what good ones to make. They were always one and she knew it. He would never admit it for his prides' sake but she knew it. They were always one and always would be one. So she just had to ask him.

"Brick, will you please just run with me?"

_I'll stay with you. The walls will fall before we do. Take my hand now. We'll run forever. I can feel the storm inside you. I'll stay with you. _

Everyone always wonders what Blossom's greatest fear was. She would always say she didn't have one. But Brick knew what her fear was. Blossom was afraid to be alone. She built walls of friendships and other kinds of relationships to keep herself from being alone. But Brick knew he'd stay with her. When her walls finally come crashing down, he'll still stay with her.

He can tell when she needs help. Brick just has to hold his hand out and she'll take it without a second thought. In her imagination, they're running forever. One day he knows that they will be running forever just like she wishes. The storm is constantly building inside of her. Its quiet and quite small but either way its deadly. She is his complement and he'll always stay with her. Always until the very end.

_Now come in from this storm. I taste you sweet and warm. _

Some days are rougher than others. The storm inside Blossom will rage more on certain days than others. Brick is always there to bring her in and shelter her from these storms. These storms of emotions that attack her all at once. He'll place sweet kisses all over her face. Feeling her and taking in her sweet taste. Blossom has always been a weakness of his. Always so warm and perfect. But she was always worth it.

_Take what you need. Take what you need from me. _

Brick was in need of so many things. Love, friendship, etc. No one was ever willing to give it to him though. They all denied him what he so desperately needed. Blossom ,though, had an abundance of what he needed. She gladly handed it over to him. Brick was always welcomed to take what he needed. Take what he needed from her. She was always glad to be of some kind of help to him. He was very independent and she only ever wanted to help him. She was glad to have some kind of a way to help him. Even if it was small compared to how he helped her.

_I wake up this world. Wake up tonight and run to… run to me now. _

Brick woke up in the middle of the night. The world would be waking soon. Just like the world, Blossom would be waking up tonight. Only difference was tonight, he was ready to run. First she had to run. Run straight to him. Somehow he knew she would. She always did like it was on instinct.

_I'll stay with you. The walls will fall before we do. Take my hand now. We'll run forever. I can feel the storm inside you. I'll stay with you. I'll stay with you._

"Ready to go?" Brick asks Blossom as they get ready to run.

"Yeah… wait, just promise me something," Blossom says.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me…"

"I'll stay with you. Our walls will fall before we do. Now come on, take my hand and let's go. You wanted to run forever, right?"

Blossom laugh and smiles then she takes his hand. They could feel each others' storms raging inside of them but knew the storms would always be calm. For Brick would always stay with Blossom and Blossom would always stay with Brick. And together they would run forever.

**Alright, another song suggested by Marissa Lee. This one is Stay With You by Goo Goo Dolls.**


	73. Fall For You

_The best thing about tonight is that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before? _

Tonight the house wasn't shuddering from their voices. Buttercup and Butch weren't screaming their lungs out at each other for once. Instead they were both sitting on the couch in complete silence which was definitely abnormal for the both of them. In the back of their minds, they knew there was a time when they use to be like this. When they were in love, sort of, and wanted to be in each others company. But could it ever really been this way before? When and where they were both happy with each other.

_I know you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin, down to the core. _

Butch can see it on her face. Buttercup never believes he is trying. She believes that he thinks their relationship is just some kind of game and the prize will be her broken heart. She doesn't know that she's the best thing that has ever happened to him. That has ever been his.

He can see what all the fighting is doing to her. She barely sleeps or eats. Her aggressiveness is through the roof. She's always agitated and her emotions are all going crazy. Her body, mind, and soul are wearing thing. Almost down to their very core but her being Buttercup meant that she would never give up.

_But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. Over again. Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day. I swear its true because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find. _

The moment Butch heard the door slam, he knew she was ready for another fight. She was always prepared to fight with him. It was almost if she wanted to constantly fight with him. Only he didn't want to fight with her.

So tonight, he walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her middle. She looked at him confused as he rested his head on her shoulder. Her warmth was always welcomed against his body. Buttercup also had this unique scent that was just her that Butch loved.

"Look, hold your breath just for tonight. I don't want to fight. I'm actually begging you, yes begging you to let tonight be the night that I fall for you," Butch asks her.

"How can you fall for me over again?" She asks, rolling her eyes.

"Don't make me change my mind. I won't live to see another day if we argue because I know its hurting you. Losing you would kill me. Not only is it hard to find a girl like you, its impossible to find you. And now I've finally got you so let me enjoy it," Butch orders.

Buttercup just leans back into his embrace slightly, a small smile forming on her lips.

_This is not what I intended. I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed but I have loved you from the start. _

Butch slept peacefully that night with Buttercup in his arms. She watched him sleep, his facial features looking almost of that of an angel as he slept. In the back of her mind, she thought about how she never intended to let it get this way. To where they always fought and never got along. She made a promise that she'd never fall apart because she meant to much to him. Butch knew she was strong and Buttercup believes that he always thought her to be stronger than what she really was.

Yes, she broke her promise and failed to keep it miserably but no other girl can say that she loved him from the start. Yes, hate to love was how you describe their relationship but from the very start Buttercup did love Butch. Whether either or neither of them recognized it. She always did.

_Oh. But your hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. Over again. Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day. I swear its true because a girl like you is impossible to find. Its impossible to find. _

Buttercup's emerald eyes opened to stare into Butch's. Her mind instantly filled with worry that last night was going to be the last peaceful night. Butch just studied her face, admiring her beauty. Buttercup took a deep breath and was preparing herself mentally. Butch placed a finger over her lips to keep her from talking.

"Shh. Don't waste your breath tonight. Just like last night, I want to fall in love with you again. Every night I want to fall in love with you again and again. Usually I do and all I need for it is for you not to make me change my mind with all the screaming and the fighting. Finding someone who completes me like you do is impossible. Finding someone like you or even just you is impossible. Now let me be glad I found you for myself," Butch tells her as he snuggles himself more into her. Buttercup just smiled and ran her hands along his back. One hand running up his neck to tangle itself in Butch's hair.

_So breathe in so deep. Breathe me in. I'm yours to keep and hold onto your words cause talk is cheap. And remember me tonight when you're asleep. _

Butch rolled over and pulled Buttercup with him. Her head rest on one side of his chest while her hand idly drew shapes on the other.

"Buttercup-"

"Shh. Butch don't ruin the moment. Let's just enjoy this. Tonight I'm yours to hold and yours to forever keep. Talk is cheap, so are your words. So just shh," Buttercup interrupts him.

Butch lets out a low chuckle. He takes her hand in his and holds them over his heart. His heartbeat beating against his skin and her touch. Buttercup smiles, knowing how important this moment is.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. Over again. Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day. I swear its true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. Over again. Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day. I swear its true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. Impossible to find. _

"So let me get this straight, you two aren't fighting," Blossom asks.

"Like not even yelling?" Bubbles adds.

Buttercup smiles and nods at her sisters.

"You mean she isn't attacking you with al her strength?" Brick asks.

"No insults or nothing?" Boomer continues.

"No, nothing. We're just using every night to fall in love with each other over again," Butch answers his brothers.

"Oh, falling in love with each other again each night… I get what you mean," Bubbles says, smiling at Buttercup.

"No, not that way you perv. Its just that he finds a new reason to love me everyday I guess. He's pretty made me out to be impossible to find," Buttercup tells her sisters.

The other two powerpuff girls break out into an awe.

**This song was suggested to me by Marissa Lee. And it is by Secondhand serenade.**


	74. Falling In

_Every time I see your face, my heart takes off on a high speed chase. _

In the distance, the bright yellow sunlight glinted of long flowing blond hair. It fell perfectly around her face, framing it like a piece of artwork. Her sky blue eyes shone out like stars in the nighttime sky. Her smile was so radiant and dazzling. His heart skipped multiple beats as his darker blue eyes fell upon her beauty. It beat so fast and so loudly as his right hand idly traced over his heart.

_Now don't be scared. Its only love, baby, that we're falling in. _

"Go away, Boomer! This isn't funny," Bubbles shouted at him as he floated around her. He just tilted his head and smiled.

"Oh come on Bubbles. This is fun. Go on admit it. You like spending time with me," Boomer teases, circling her. Bubbles just huffs and closes her eyes gently. Amused, Boomer keeps his eyes trained on her.

"Its not fun. Not for me," Bubbles says in a calm, clear voice. Boomer can see her body tensing ever so slightly, hear her heart beating faster much like his own, and hear the slight hitch in her breath. It was so slight it was almost not there.

"Don't worry Bubbles," Boomer says gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "There really isn't any need to be scared. We're only falling love," Boomer says still as gently as before. Only now his face was kind and his eyes showed signs of truth. Bubbles almost smiles to herself before Boomer flies just as quickly as he came.

_I can't wait til tomorrow. This feeling has swallowed me whole and know that I've lost control. _

The sun set as Bubbles looked out her bedroom window. Tomorrow seemed so far away from now. Forever was in between her and Boomer. A feeling of anxiousness and nervousness overwhelmed her. Its like that feeling took over her body. Sneaking out of the house, she started to fly around Townsville. Different places brought different memories. Some were of fighting Boomer, hanging out with Boomer, and just of Boomer in general. She had to admit it. She's lost control and now she knows it.

_This heart that I've followed has left me so hollow. _

Sitting down on a park bench, Bubbles held her hand over her heart. It was her heart that guided her as she flew around tonight. It was filled with a feeling that she couldn't explain. She had never experienced anything like it before. Now her heart just felt heavy, empty, and hollow. Almost like it was missing something but just what she didn't know. It couldn't be Boomer her mind argued. For Boomer and his brothers are the enemies but something about him just seemed so right to her. Oh what was her heart telling her? And should she follow it?

_That was then, this is now, yeah. You have changed everything. Every time I see your face, my heart takes off on a high speed chase. Now don't be scared. Its only love that we're falling in. _

Memories flashed through Boomer's mind like they did Bubbles'. All the fighting was in the past. It was way back then but now is now. Now they didn't fight. Boomer hasn't even attempted to annoy Bubbles or agitate her in anyway. Something about her changed his world. She just changed everything. From the way he looks at things to the way he thinks. Her beauty inspires him just as much as it makes his heart beats. He could hear his own warning of not being afraid to Bubbles in his head. Laughing, Boomer thought he should follow his own advice as well.

_I would never do you wrong or let you down or lead you on. _

"You should seriously leave me alone. You're just mean and a bully. All you do is wrong, or let people down, or even lead people on. We have nothing in common so leave me alone," Bubbles says, directing her voice at Boomer who was walking behind her.

"Oh come on. Don't you see that I've changed?" Boomer asks, flying to stand in front of her. Rolling her eyes, Bubbles pushes pass Boomer. Chasing after her, Boomer falls into pace with her. "Seriously Bubbles, I've changed. Somehow you've changed me. Don't you notice I don't get into trouble? I'm trying to build your confidence in me so I don't let you down," Boomer admits to her.

Bubbles scoffs as she keeps walking. Boomer wouldn't change. Not for her, not for anyone. So what if he doesn't get into trouble anymore, that doesn't mean anything. He could just be going through a tough streak for now.

"Doesn't mean you can't still do wrong to people or even lead them on," Bubbles argues from her side.

"Hey, I don't even put kittens in trees anymore. I'm a law abiding citizen now. No wrong doing on my part anywhere or to anyone. Not even to you anymore, Bubbles," Boomer points out.

"You still could lead people on and that's all that matters for now," Bubbles says her final argument before flying away. Boomer sighs, running a hand through his blond hair.

"But I don't want to lead you on. I couldn't, not ever to you, Bubbles," Boomer mutters quietly to himself before flying away home.

_Don't look down. Its only love, baby, that we're falling in. _

Bubbles climbed on top of her roof top to sit and think. School was usual, her sisters were normal, and all she could think about was Boomer. All of her thoughts were like Boomer this and Boomer that. Sometimes they even annoyed her and she was the one thinking them. Closing her eyes, Bubbles leaned back and sighed as she tried to relax a little bit.

"Boo," Someone shouted right behind her. Bubbles jumped at the edge of the roof, letting out a loud yelp of fright. "Woah, are you okay Bubbles?" Boomer asks, looking at her. Bubbles slowly opens her eyes to see Boomer floating in front of her.

"No, I'm afraid of heights you jerk," She yells at him, her hands clinging to the roof edge.

"Wait, you can fly and you're afraid of heights?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah, yeah. It doesn't make sense, I get it. Just shut up," She glares at him.

"Here give me your hands," Boomer offers his hands out to Bubbles.

_I'm standing in your driveway. Its midnight and I'm sideways. I have to find out if you feel the same. Won't be easy. Have my doubts too. _

Bubbles' blue eyes stare at Boomer's outstretched hands. Taking a deep breath, she takes hold of them. Boomer then pulls her into him and then very gently and slowly floats down to the safety of her driveway. Looking around the neighborhood, Boomer is shocked to see Bubbles' yells didn't wake anybody up. Its like midnight.

Bubbles smiles as her feet touch the ground. Finally where they belong. Opening her eyes, Bubbles can see Boomer's gentle smile as his eyes trace over her face a couple times. They almost seem to be searching. Like they're looking for something important. Truth is they were. Boomer was looking for signs that she likes him too.

"See I told you not to worry. The only thing we'll fall into is love," Boomer speaks quietly. His eyes still focus on hers. Bubbles obviously had her doubts but little did she know that Boomer had his owns. This love he was so sure was there was going to be hard. But he didn't want easy. If he did, he would be going after Princess.

_But it's over, without you I'm just lost… incomplete. Yeah, you feel like home. Home to me. Every time I see your face, my heart takes off on a high speed chase. Now don't be scared. Its only love that we're falling in. I would never do you wrong or let you down or lead you on. Don't look down. Its only love, baby, that we're falling in. Falling in. _

Boomer left peacefully that night and to be honest it stirred something in Bubbles. She felt things she never ever felt before. Like a feeling of being lost or… simply just incomplete. It was almost like Boomer's arms were where she was truly meant to be. Like he was home. Did he feel like home to her? Was he home to her? Bubbles just didn't know the answers. She knew her heart beat faster whenever he smiled at her. She knew that feeling of being scared but only told that they were falling in love by Boomer. They were fears of being wronged and let down. Would Boomer do that to her? Or was he truly falling in love with Bubbles.

_All those nights I stayed away. Thinking of all the ways to make you mine. All of those smiles will never fade. Never run out of ways to blow my mind. Every time I see your face, my heart takes off on a high speed chase. Now don't be scared. Its only love that we're falling in. I would never do you wrong or let you down or lead you on. Don't look down. It's only love, baby, that we're falling in. Don't be scared. Its only love, baby, that we're falling in._

Boomer did the impossible after that night. He stayed away from Bubbles for a while. Giving her the space she needed to think and clear her mind. In that time, so many plans formed. Plans of how to make her smile, and laugh, and most importantly, be his. That smile of hers was burned forever into his memory. So bright and beautiful, just like her. No matter what she did, she blew his mind. Its like she never once ran out of way to do that. Even when she walked, she blew his mind.

Then her beauty had him memorized. His heart beat faster and faster every time he saw her. He was in love with her. He had it set in his mind that he'd never wrong her or let her down. So, it was a shock when Bubbles flew over to him. Her smile was in its place and her eyes were brighter than ever. She had grown more beautiful then the last time he had seen her.

Stepping in close to Boomer, Bubbles pressed her lips to his, sealing them with a kiss. It was Boomer's turn to tense and Bubbles could tell he was scared. He was scared of what he was feeling. The feeling he was so sure of before when he was trying to convince her of it. Stepping back but keeping her arms wrapped around Boomer, Bubbles smiled again.

"Don't be scared Boomer, we're only falling into love," Bubbles said. Boomer chuckled, hearing his words repeated to him before wrapping Bubbles up in his arms and kissing her.

**This song was suggested to me by Marissa Lee. Its called Falling In by life house.**


	75. Six Feet Under the Stars

_Time to lay claim to the evidence. Fingerprints sold me out but our footprints washed away from the docks downtown. It's been getting late for days and I feel myself deserving of a little time off. We can kick it, hang for ours, and just mouth off about the world. And how we know it's going straight to hell. _

"There's no evidence to claim, Brick," Blossom says while she rolls his eyes at him.

"Yes there is. Fingerprints sold us out. Our footprints might have washed out of the sand but our finger prints our everywhere considering all the fun we had," Bricks says in a teasing tone while he wiggles his eyebrows at her. Blossom bites back a laugh as she playfully swats his chest. Pulling Blossom into his chest, Brick smiles down at her and presses his forehead to hers. "Besides, we've been good for so long that the evidence doesn't matter. What does matter is that we deserve time off. Even if it is just a little," Brick whispers to her.

"Can we just hang out at your house?" Blossom asks, her eyes lighting up like it was Christmas morning with all the presents in the world.

"Sure. We can just sit around and mouth off about the world. Its going to hell anyway," Brick says.

"No. I won't do that but I'm sure you and your brothers will do enough of that for me," Blossom says with a smile.

"Hey, don't forget Buttercup will do it with us," Brick smirks back.

_Pass me another bottle, honey. The Jaeger is so sweet but if it keeps you around then I'm down. Meet me on Thames street. I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time. In the cold, you look so fierce but I'm warming up because the tension is like a fire. _

"Hey, Blossom, pass me another bottle," Brick calls to his girlfriend. She reaches into the cooler she's sitting on and hands it to him. The Jaeger is a little too sweet for Brick's taste but he knows just how much Blossom loves it. She can almost drink it like its water and she doesn't drink. So that's definitely saying something. "Hey, I'm just gonna head out for some air," Brick excuses himself, giving Blossom a look.

She gets the hint and excuses herself a few minutes later. In those few minutes, Brick flies to their meeting place on Thames street. He knows Blossom will show because he can show her a good time. He's an ex-con, an ex-player, an ex-criminal… okay he's a lot and all of that definitely makes him unworthy of Blossom. Yet, she always chooses him.

The cold wind blows Blossom's fierce red hair around. Brick can get lost in space looking at her. Whenever she lands she looks like the beautiful, fierce warrior woman out of movies. Maybe it was her hair color or her determined eyes, which it truly was he can't decide. It might be cold out but with a girl like Blossom, Brick stays warm. They may get along but there is always that tension burning like a fire. They've just learned to enjoy that tension and love each other.

_We'll hit south Broadway in a matter of minutes and like a bad movie, I'll drop a line. Fall in the grave I've been digging myself but there's room for two. Six feet under the stars. _

Only a matter of a couple minutes after Blossom arrives, they rush down to hit south Broadway. Blossom always has the most fun with Brick around. His arm around her shoulder where it belongs. Her eyes glued to him and how handsome he looks while he smiles, laughs, and has fun. After a couple hours, he'll say a cheesy pick up line which she expects yet she falls for it anyway. Then they'll fly away to their secret hill where the night sky looks its most beautiful. He calls it their grave as a joke and she agrees that it's the most perfect spot to be six feet under the stars. Together they'll lay down on the hill in the grass and just stare gaze for a couple hours.

_I should have known better than to call you out on a night like this… a night like this. If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground but I'm alright like this… alright like this. I'm gonna roll the dice before you sober up and get gone. I'm always in over my head. _

It may be a beautiful night but the teenagers were to drunk to notice. And like always, Blossom was Brick's first call. And just like always, she came to have a goodtime with her boyfriend. She keeps him calm, sane, and overall alright. She'll sit in his lap all night and he'll relax having her close. Normally they'd run the streets of town, pulling all the stupid stunts they could before they get caught.

Blossom sat in her normal spot, Brick's hand gently stroking her inner thigh. A gentle smile graced her facial features. Taking a deep breath, Brick reaches up and turns Blossom's head to face his own. Then he places the most passionate and meaningful kiss on her lips. She smiles into the kiss and pulls him closer. Its best he does this before she gets sober and realizes she could do so much better than him. Only to her, he is the best she could ask for. Looking up into Blossom's beautiful face and feeling the most happy and content he's every been, Brick thinks about he is always in over his head.

_Thames street. I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time. In the cold, you look so fierce but I'm warming up because the tension is like a fire. We'll hit south Broadway in a matter of minutes and like a bad movie, I'll drop a line. Fall in the grave I've been digging myself but there's room for two. Six feet under the stars. _

It's their routine. Thames street, then south Broadway, Brick's cheesy pick up line, then to their hill. A.K.A. their grave six feet under the stars. Sometimes they'll be drunk, sometimes they won't be. Either way that hill holds their happiest moments together. That hill will forever be theirs.

_Time to lay claim to the evidence. Fingerprints sold me out but our footprints washed away. I'm guilty, but I'm safe for one more day. Overdressed and underage, what a let down. Do you really need to see an ID? This is embarrassing as hell, what a let down. But I can cover for it so well when we're six feet under the stars. Thames street. I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time. In the cold, you look so fierce but I'm warming up because the tension is like a fire. We'll hit south Broadway in a matter of minutes and like a bad movie, I'll drop a line. Fall in the grave I've been digging myself but there's room for two. Six feet under the stars. Six feet under the stars. Six feet under the stars._

Blossom knew Brick was guilty of many things. That each day he was safe was one to be treasured. Cops knew he was just an overdressed and underage punk. His most embarrassing moment was being caught as an underage drinker when they asked for his id. His brothers teased him about that let down for weeks.

Though only Blossom knew that Brick would make up for it at their grave, six feet under the stars. Right after Thames street, south Broadway, and maybe a couple cheesy pick up lines. He may not see his worth but Blossom can see it. Their tension that's like a fire is really just sexual tension. In all reality, Brick is her perfect boyfriend and he found their perfect spot. Their own grave just big enough for two six feet under the stars.

**Another song suggested by Marissa Lee and this time its Six Feet Under the Stars by All Time Low.**


End file.
